Papa Sev
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Severus Snape finds something unexpected whilst hunting for potions ingredients. His life is changed for the better, and with the help of Lucius Malfoy, is set to free the wizarding world from BOTH Dark Lords. Harry/Draco, Severitis. Eventual slash.
1. Look What I Found

**A/N:** As there is no Privet Drive in Surrey, I took the directions from Privet Road, Lindford, Borden GU 35 OYL, UK. There is a Privet Drive in Bristol, but I thought it was too far away. Hampshire is much closer to Surrey. Hooray for Google Maps! If I have anything incorrect, please let me know and I will correct it. Also, I know that Dursley is going through an awful lot of trouble to rid himself of Harry, but consider, in _this_ world, he wouldn't want anything to disrupt his nice, normal life, and disposing of a dead body would do that, even if they never pinpointed him as the culprit. Besides, the cowardly man just doesn't have it in him to kill. Torture, yes, but not kill. Brissygirl has pointed out that I failed to take into account that Great Britain uses the Celsius scale for temperatures. I've changed that. Thank you.

* * *

 **Look What I Found**

Vernon chuckled maliciously to himself as he sped through the darkened streets of London. The abomination slept in a cardboard box in the boot of the car, tossed there by the fat man before he started the vehicle and nearly took out his own trash receptacles in his haste to remove the blight from his nice, normal house. In the days leading up to his journey, he'd done as much research as possible to find the most densely wooded, least populated place in London. He'd very nearly given up, and was contemplating drowning the thing when he came across a listing for Lesnes Abbey Woods, an ancient wooded area that surrounded a dilapidated old abbey. Smirking gleefully, he got the full directions and made his plans quietly.

When Petunia had dragged the basket in from the doorstep and read the attached note aloud, Vernon had seen red. He'd bellowed at the woman for a solid forty-five minutes before one snapped word had shut his mouth. She then went on to explain exactly _why_ they were to keep the freak, then tossed him, basket and all, into the boot cupboard under the stairs. They had never wanted children; they were too messy, undisciplined, and took over your life; an inconvenience that neither very selfish being wanted to be saddled with, and they most certainly didn't want a magical _freak_. But, from the moment Petunia had touched the basket, it created an unbreakable magical contract between her and the headmaster who had left the _thing_ on their doorstep, like a burning pile of shite. However, since Vernon had never so much as placed a finger _near_ the boy when he was dragged into the house, the contract didn't extend to him, so he plotted quietly to rid his wife and himself of the annoyance. He wanted it as far away from his nice, normal house as possible, and took great pains to find the furthest, most promising sparsely populated area. He also ensured that Petunia had no idea what he was doing; he wasn't sure if the magic the old freak had used would harm her, but he was unwilling to take chances.

Grumbling under his breath at the inconvenience of having to travel a _whole bloody hour and a half_ just to get rid of garbage, he turned left onto Liphook Road, following it until he came to Tower Road. Frequently consulting the written directions, and thanking God that there was no real traffic at 12:30 in the morning, he turned left onto Tower, following _that_ until he came to London Road. Turning left yet again and mumbling some more about feeling like a mindless motor racing driver, he was able to maintain a fairly steady pace and speed, watching the roadside for the signs to the next turnoff. When the merge to Portsmouth/A3, via the ramp to London/Guildford came up, he turned and entered, continuing on and humming cheerfully under his breath as he drew closer and closer to his destination. The sign for the M25 ramp flashed by, and he watched until he saw the sign for Heathrow Airport/Chertsey/Gatwick Airport/Leatherhead come into view. Taking the M25 N exit, he continued until he came to the A2 W exit. He turned down it toward London/Bexley Heath, continuing until the first of the roundabouts came up.

 _Here's where it may get a little dicey_ , he thought, eyes flicking between the paper with the directions and the windscreen almost constantly. At the first roundabout, he took the second exit toward Gravel Hill/A220. At the next roundabout, it was the first exit and Long Lane. The third roundabout had him taking the third exit to Bedonwell Road, and the last roundabout had him taking the second exit to Nuxley Road. He followed Nuxley left until it turned into Albert Road, which he followed until he saw the signs for Lesnes Abbey Woods. Giving a small, but tired, cheer of accomplishment, he pulled in, dousing his headlamps to prevent any of the caretakers from seeing him as he slowly and quietly pulled further and further back into the woods. The temperature was a brisk one degree Celsius at two in the morning, and Vernon shivered fitfully, turning on the heater. Further and further back he drove, until his vehicle couldn't go any more.

Grumbling impatiently, he got out of the car and opened the boot. From the box, two emerald eyes glowed faintly in the moonlight, giving Vernon the willies for a moment. _Pity the fumes didn't take care of this_ _ **for**_ _me. Just goes to show just how_ _ **unnatural**_ _the freak really_ _ **is**_ _._ Roughly grabbing the sides of the box, the fat man heaved it out of the boot and stomped off into the densest part of the woods. Harry started crying almost immediately, shivering at the cold, since his uncle had deliberately neglected to provide the tiny child with a blanket or covering of any sort. Assorted bruises littered the boy's skin, and his voice was raspy as he weakly let his displeasure be known. Vernon shook the box roughly, silencing the baby almost instantly. Harry knew what would happen should he persist in annoying his uncle, so he sucked on his lip, his stomach aching from lack of food. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was, in fact, only minutes, Vernon stopped walking and dropped the box, jostling the child roughly. Harry's head impacted on the hard ground, and even the meager cushioning the cardboard provided did nothing to stop the pain from lancing through the child's skull. Whimpering cries of pain started, and the fat man beat a hasty retreat, stumbling over exposed roots and small hillocks as he returned to his car. Slamming the boot closed, he got behind the wheel and backed quickly out of the woods, returning home with minutes to spare.

* * *

Severus Snape was an insomniac. He'd never been able to sleep since he went into service for the Dark Lord. Dumbledore's demands on his time also allowed for little sleep, so, when he couldn't seem to close his eyes for any appreciable amount of time, he would read any potions book he could get his hands on, making note of the various elixirs he would like to try his hand at, and perhaps change to see what different outcomes could be had. Then, he would find the most out of the way muggle forests and woods to explore. The more ancient a forest was, the more likely it would have ingredients not found in any apothecary, or through any owl order catalogue.

So it was that he found himself in the Lesnes Abbey Woods, one of the most ancient forests in all of Great Britain. He'd been here before, and had found mosses and roots and plants that hadn't seen the light of day in millennia. Tromping through an as-yet unexplored area, he paused for a moment, listening carefully. _That's odd,_ he thought. _I'm sure I heard a baby's cry._ Shaking his head, he was about to continue when the sound came again. _That_ _ **was**_ _a baby's cry_. Following the direction of the cries, he scanned the area carefully, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

He didn't see the box, and nearly fell into it as his foot collided with the side. Instantly the whimpering ceased, and Severus' eyes went wide as he looked into the container and spied a small, thin, dark-haired infant, emerald eyes reflecting the light of the full moon. _It…it_ _ **can't**_ _be,_ he thought desperately. _I was assured that the child was_ _ **safe**_. Kneeling down, he reached into the box and drew Harry out, cradling the baby gently against his chest. Harry started whimpering immediately, tears slowly leaking from his eyes.

"Hush child," the dour man said gently, bouncing the baby in his arms. "You're safe. I'll take you home with me, and we'll see what is to be done with you." Pulling the untraceable portkey from his pocket-a gift from Lucius for helping him with Draco-he activated it and the pair disappeared in a flurry before reappearing in Snape Manor. Instantly, Severus bellowed for his house elves, startling Harry badly. The baby squirmed and fidgeted, trying to get away from the mean sounding man. Snape calmed the boy, patting him gently on the back to reassure him as he whispered soft words of care. Harry settled back down, looking up at the man with wide, trusting emerald eyes, and making Severus Snape curse Albus Dumbledore to the seventh ring of hell for abandoning Lily's precious child.

* * *

Lucius looked into the transfigured crib, staring in shock at the condition of the Boy Who Lived. Severus had gently bathed and dressed the child, and the bruises showed vividly against the baby's pale skin. Emerald eyes stared boldly into grey, and thin arms reached for the blond, surprising him for a moment. He reached into the crib and tenderly pulled the babe from the blankets, cuddling him closely to his chest. Harry reached up and grasped Lucius' chin, smiling happily at the elder Malfoy. The blond couldn't help the answering smile that grew across his face, and it was this quietly blissful scene that Severus intruded upon, startling both occupants.

"Why is he here, Severus?" Lucius asked softly, taking the bottle automatically from the Potions Master and feeding Harry, who gleefully grabbed hold of the bottle as he drained the liquid within.

"I was exploring in a secluded wooded area in muggle London, and stumbled over the cardboard box Harry had been left in. I have no idea how he got there, but I can hazard a guess. I _met_ Lily's sister when we were children, and she was a harridan _then._ I can only assume that she, or her husband, decided that Harry didn't belong in their nice, normal world, and threw him away like yesterday's trash." The anger in Severus' voice was audible, and Harry squirmed, reaching for the dark man. Taking the child from his oldest friend, he smiled down at the infant, dark eyes widening in shock as the baby said his first words since arriving at Snape's manor.

"Thev-thev," Harry murmured, emerald eyes wide on the dour man. A quiet chuckle from Lucius had Snape blushing in embarrassment. Dark eyes rose to grey, the threat clear in them.

"Not one word," the man growled lowly.

* * *

"What are you going to do with him, Severus?" Lucius asked quietly. "You are ill-suited to raise a child, and especially Dumbledore's pet." Harry had been put to bed in a converted suite a few hours earlier, and both Severus and Malfoy were sitting in the library.

"Do not call him that, Lucius," Snape snarled at his friend. "He is my Lily's son, and he knows me. Tomorrow, you will arrange a visit for me with the Wizarding Child Welfare office. I will put in an official claim to adopt, and I will raise Harry as my own." The Potions Master paused for a moment, thinking. "Before they went into hiding, Lily had given me a sealed envelope. She told me to open it only if she and Potter were no longer able to take care of Harry. I'd completely forgotten about it until now. Dexie." A house elf popped into view, bowing. "There is a letter in my bureau that was given to me by Harry's mother. Fetch it for me, please." Bowing again, the elf popped away, returning moments later with the sealed letter. Severus took it, waiting until the house elf had left before cracking the wax seal.

 _My Dearest Severus,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that something has happened to James and I, and we cannot take care of our precious baby any longer. Everyone believes that we named Sirius Black as Harry's godfather. This is not true. James and I discussed it at length, and we knew that there would be no way that Sirius could possibly be adult enough to take care of our son. We love him like a brother; however, the Black madness seems to have touched him in small ways, and we cannot in good conscience allow him to raise our child. James approved of my friendship with you, and tried to sway Sirius, as well. We both tried to explain that Slytherins were not all evil incarnate, nor were they all Death Eaters in training. He wouldn't listen, and it was he who pranked you so viciously._

 _James agreed that you would make a wonderful godfather for our little boy. Even though you had to stay away for our protection, we showed Harry pictures of you, and told him stories of what you were like in school. He grew to love you, and would frequently touch the pictures, calling out to his Sev-Sev. Take good care of him. We both give you our blessing to raise him as your son and heir. The goblins at Gringotts will be waiting for you to come and make the adoption official. You don't need to go to the Ministry; Ragnok will take care of everything for you, and it will all be perfectly legal._

 _ **On the blood of the most Noble and Ancient house of Potter, I, James Fleamont Potter, do hereby assign and bequeath to one Severus Tobias Snape all properties, vaults and inheritances belonging to Harry James Potter, to hold in trust until his seventeenth birthday. Additionally, I bequeath to Severus Tobias Snape the villa in Haguenau, France, complete with a potions lab and access to the Foret de Haguenau, where he will find potions ingredients not found in modern wizarding communities today. Many of the ingredients have been cultivated by Potters from centuries ago, and still flourish there today. Additionally, he shall receive a stipend of 50,000 galleons a year, to help with the raising of our son. So mote it be. Now, Snape, all you need to do to make all of this official is swipe a drop of blood over the mark I left at the bottom of this letter, in my own blood. Present this to Ragnok, sign a few forms, and everything will be completed. Dumbledore will never have to know what happened, and he will never be able to interfere. Yes, Snape, we know that the old man was intent on grooming our son to be a human sacrifice for the Greater Good. Raise him to be a proper young pureblood, and be there to help him when he has to make some tough choices.**_

 _With much love and great respect,_

 _Lily Rose Potter_

 _ **James Fleamont Potter**_

Severus dropped the letter to the floor and buried his face in his hands, shoulders shuddering as he wept for his lost friend. He hadn't realized how much Lily had loved him, nor did he know of Potter's feelings. It was all a little overwhelming; the trust that both of them had for Severus.

Lucius picked the parchment up from the floor, eyes scanning it quickly and eyebrows skating into his hairline in shock. Putting the parchment in his lap, he waited for the storm to pass before he handed his friend a silver dagger and the parchment, eyebrow arched.

"I don't know if I can do this, Lucius," the man whispered, mask gone and fear in his eyes. "I don't know how to be a father. I never had the best of examples, after all. What if I mess it up? What if their faith in me is grossly misplaced? What if he grows to _hate_ me?" Ebon eyes wide with worry, Severus voiced the one thought that terrified him the most. "What if I turn out just like _my_ father?"

"Nonsense Severus," the Malfoy lord said. "Harry's beginnings have been less than auspicious themselves. Besides, I see the way you are with him. It is also obvious, from their own words, that the Potters trusted you implicitly with their most precious possession; their child. They saw something in you that isn't readily perceivable; something that even _I_ have failed to see. You'll take excellent care of him, and between the two of us, we'll make sure that, when the time comes, your **son** will be able to make the right choices for our world."

"My son," Severus whispered, longing in his voice. He stared at the dagger for a few moments before pricking his thumb and smearing a drop of blood over the mark that James Potter had left on the parchment. "We'll go to Gringotts in the morning." A snorted chuckle escaped the dour man. "I cannot wait to see the look on Albus' face when he's introduced to Hadrian James Snape."

"I would like a front-row seat to that, Severus," the Malfoy patriarch said with a small laugh. "It is sure to be _illuminating._ "


	2. Gringotts and Other Things

**Gringotts and Other Things**

Sunday mornings in the Alley were always subdued; most had done their shopping during the week, and were relaxing at home, enjoying the family get-togethers. So it was with purpose that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy strode up the stairs to the gleaming white building before them. The goblins at either side of the door held it open for the men, allowing them ingress before taking up their positions once again as guards. Severus stepped into the lobby first, followed closely by Malfoy, who held baby Harry cradled to his chest. Narcissa was at home, seeing to Draco, but was anxious for news. Stepping up to the first teller, Snape cleared his throat quietly so as not to attract the attentions of the surrounding wizards. When the goblin acknowledged him, Snape murmured his news quietly to the being. Nodding, the teller motioned to another goblin. "Griphook, take these gentlemen to see Ragnok." Nodding, Griphook turned, beckoning the wizards to follow as he led them through a maze of hallways to an imposing door with a gold nameplate. Opening the door, Griphook announced the wizards, then stepped aside as he bade them enter.

"Please have a seat, gentlemen," the large goblin behind the desk rumbled. "I will be with you momentarily." Severus and Lucius sat, the blond carefully lifting the baby to his shoulder to pat him comfortingly on the back. The overpowering magics in the bank had upset Harry's equilibrium, and the baby was fussy. Looking up, Ragnok smiled at the sight before interlocking his hands atop his desk. "What may I do for you gentlemen today?"

"I need to have this certified, and I also need to sign some paperwork," Severus said, sliding the letter from Lily over to the goblin. Ragnok took several moments to read through the missive, taking note of the blood marking the bottom of the page, before he looked back up at the Potions Master. He looked at the wizard for long moments before nodding to himself.

"Griphook," the manager said quietly. Almost instantly the door opened, and the junior accounts goblin stepped through the portal and to the desk. Grumbled words in gobbledygook were exchanged before the junior accounts goblin exited the office, returning moments later with a sheaf of parchment in his hands. Setting it on the desk, he bowed to his superior and left the office, closing the door once again. "The signatures and blood have been certified," Ragnok said to the humans. "These are the official adoption papers, as well as the transfer papers for all of the Potter vaults and holdings. Additionally, there is a document you must sign to start the stipend James Potter has left for you to care for the child. Unfortunately, a blood quill must be used for the signatures to be legal and binding." Nodding, Severus leaned forward, glancing through the paperwork before taking the quill from the goblin and signing every page but one. Looking up, he asked the goblin a question.

"Will I be able to change the baby's name?"

"If that is your wish. Once the paper is signed, the child becomes yours." Nodding his understanding, he scratched out the name 'Harry James Potter', and in its place put 'Hadrian James Snape'. Signing the form, every page glowed a bright white before disappearing, leaving behind two sets of official copies; one for Snape and one for Gringotts. "Congratulations, professor Severus Snape. You are now the proud father of," he consulted the documents for a moment, "Hadrian James Snape."

* * *

"I'm so happy for you, Severus," Narcissa squealed as the men landed in the parlor via portkey. Malfoy Manor's wards allowed apparition and portkey, but only if one of the blood were either doing the arriving, or with those arriving. Lucius was intending to change the wards to add Severus' and Hadrian's magical signatures, so that no one needed to be with them should they have need to get to the Manor quickly. She nearly ran to the dour Potions Master, cooing softly at the bundle in his arms. Severus' face glowed with a rare happiness as he looked down at _his son_. "He's perfect," the woman said, stroking a gentle finger along a soft cheek. Hadrian's eyes opened, revealing sparkling emerald orbs that focused on the woman, and a smile creased the dimpling cheeks. Arms waved in the air, reaching for the Malfoy matriarch, and she looked to Severus for permission before she took the baby from him. "Aren't you just so _precious_ ," she whispered to the boy as she walked toward the crib in the room. Waving a negligent wand, she enlarged the bed, placing Severus' boy next to her own and crowing quietly in delight as the boys turned toward each other and grinned. Looking up at her husband, she beamed proudly. "They're going to be the best of friends, Lucius." She looked back down at the two boys, frowning as she compared them. "He's a little…small, isn't he, Severus?" she asked worriedly, noticing the marked weight and size difference between her son and the Snape heir. Severus and Lucius approached, looking into the crib as well.

"He is _dainty_ ," Lucius added carefully, not wanting to offend his oldest friend. Severus frowned fiercely, reaching into the crib and pulling his son out. Fearing that they'd upset the Potions Master, Lucius hurriedly continued. "Not that there's anything _wrong_ with that. Please don't leave, Sev. We want Draco to get to know your son."

"I'm not leaving," the dark man said gruffly as he knelt and placed his son down on the floor. Opening the blankets that swaddled the tiny body, he ran his wand over the baby, murmuring all of the diagnostic spells he'd learned in order to take care of the students in his House. Realization dawned with the elder Malfoy, and he turned to explain to his anxious wife.

"Severus found him in a muggle forest in London. Apparently, the muggles set to take care of him had put him in a…what was it?…ah, yes, a cardboard box and had abandoned him in the woods. When I saw him, he was covered with bruises. Severus is running diagnostic scans to assess the further damage. I'm afraid that, in all the excitement of finding him and discovering that he's the lad's godfather, the scans completely slipped his mind." Low growling alerted the Malfoys that all was not right, and they turned to the man still knelt on the floor, wand dropped and forgotten as Severus held the baby tightly, rocking to and fro. The long slip of parchment that had come from the wand also lay forgotten on the floor, and Lucius picked it up to look at it, curious at his best friend's behavior. Together, the blondes looked at the slip, eyes widening in horror at the catalogue of maladies afflicting the baby. Narcissa knelt and wrapped Severus and Harry in her arms, soft sobs muffled in the man's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Severus," she murmured quietly, anguish thick in her voice. "Your son is such a treasure, and to be treated like that…"

"We will go to the Wizengamot on the morrow, Severus," Lucius added, his voice filled with restrained fury. "We will have them file charges against these despicable animals. No one, wizard or muggle, has the right to treat a child like this and get away with it." He would have continued along the same vein, but Severus' quiet voice stopped him.

"No. Leave their punishment to me. I do not want the wizarding world to know of him until he's ready for Hogwarts. By that time, he will no longer be the Savior that they await. In the meantime, you and I have some… _tasks_ to complete. Call your personal Healer. We need to have Hadrian looked over by someone more competent and trustworthy than Madam Pomfrey."

"It will be done."

* * *

"Well, the damage to the baby's skeletal structure is minimal, and the atrophy to his muscles has been lessened. Allowing him to move and wiggle has helped with that. The potions I will give you must be given to him every two hours until they're gone. Two drops in his bottles should be sufficient. I'm glad to see that your bruise balms have done their job. Now, on to more important matters.

"His internal organs have sustained substantial bruising, and the muscles of his legs are extremely weak, which explains why he hasn't tried to walk or crawl. At this point, he is far behind most children of his age, and will need nearly constant work if he is to reach the normal range of movement and skill for his age. The bruising to his internal organs will fade over time, but you must be careful not to allow him to sustain any injuries, be they from falls or even bumping into things until he's fully healed. He is severely malnourished, which is why he is so small. Nutrient potions added to his bottles will help there, as well. Since we are dealing with a toddler, the potions are nearly flavorless so he shouldn't have any trouble with tasting them in his formula.

"If you have trouble with trying to get him to crawl or walk, here is the name of a physiowizard who should be able to show you some basic exercises and spells to help the child gain some independence." The Healer handed Severus a card then turned to Lucius, smiling. "Have your son, Draco, interact with Hadrian as much as possible. See if he will encourage the boy to follow. Any kind of gentle play will help to strengthen Hadrian." With that, the Healer bowed shallowly and flooed away, leaving minor chaos in his wake.

"Now that we know what's wrong with him and how to fix it, we can move on to other matters," Severus said darkly, looking at his best friends. "It's time to start taking Albus Dumbledore down for abandoning _my son_ to that hellish fate. Additionally, we need to make plans for how we are to deal with those…those…monsters."

"Agreed, Severus, and I have a proposal, if you'd care to listen," Lucius murmured, exchanging quick glances with his wife. At the Potions Master's nod, the elder blond continued. "Narcissa and I have discussed it, and we would like it if you and Hadrian would move into the Manor with us." Severus opened his mouth, perhaps to protest, but Lucius raised a hand, forestalling any words the man may have spoken. "We insist. You would have all the support and assistance you would need here, and we will always be here to help, should you require it. Additionally, the Malfoy name will help to get you the best of everything when it comes to your son. Besides, we both love you, snarky git that you are, and want you to become a part of our family."

"Thank you, old friend," Severus murmured with a grateful bow of his head. "I accept. After we deal with the muggles, I'll put Snape Manor in trust for Hadrian, to do with as he wishes once he's come of age."

* * *

The wards around 4 Privet Drive fell with a klaxon of alarms, startling the old man out of his doze. He jerked awake, his neck aching at the awkward angle in which he'd slept. Sitting forward and leaning over his desk, he pulled a small bowl filled with some obsidian liquid to him, peering intently into the fluid to ascertain the issues with the wards. He didn't see any evidence of tampering, and no Death Eaters prowled around the house. For all intents and purposes, it looked like the residents inside were safe from harm. However, the fallen wards told the headmaster that all was not right with his world, and he stood quickly, running from his office and out the entrance doors of Hogwarts, pelting for all he was worth toward the gates. Finally outside the wards surrounding the school, he spun on the spot and apparated, landing in the alley next to Privet Drive. Running his wand over his appearance and changing it to look more muggle, he walked quickly up to the door at number 4, knocking frantically until the portal was yanked open, a vicious snarl on the woman's lips.

"I must see Harry Potter," Dumbledore gasped out, panic in his wide eyes. The woman smirked cruelly at him, her eyes glinting maliciously.

"There is no one by that name here," she snapped, pushing the door closed in the old man's face. Not about to be deterred, he turned into his animagus form, the large bumblebee buzzing around the exterior of the house until he found a way in through an open window. Trying to remain unnoticed, he buzzed from room to room, searching every nook and cranny until he was completely satisfied that Harry Potter was not in residence. Flying back out the same window, he reverted to his human form and quickly apparated away, not caring if the neighbors had seen or noticed anything. He landed outside Hogwarts' gates, and quickly returned to his office, sitting in his chair with his elbows on the desk and hands burrowed into his long white hair. Panic sang through his veins as he tried to think, knowing that any idea he'd come up with would most likely result in failure. Sighing, he closed his eyes, a single tear leaking from beneath the closed lids, as he lamented his future as the leader of the wizarding world.

* * *

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy apparated to the alley behind Privet Drive, sneering at the common ordinariness of the neighborhood. Severus knew of Arabella Figg; they were both part of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. He had been told by Dumbledore that she was in Hadrian's neighborhood 'to keep an eye on him', so he was careful not to alert the squib in any way. Severus was able to get the location of the Dursleys' house from McGonagall; she had been worried about the care the 'Savior' would receive at the hands of the muggles, and was grateful to share her concerns with another colleague. She didn't question Severus' concern; she knew of his love for the Boy Who Lived's mother, and was sure that the Potions Master would check up on the baby.

"Number 4 is this way," Snape murmured, waving his wand over his clothes to make them more muggle-like in appearance while at the same time weaving a glamour around his face. Grimacing, Lucius performed the same spells, shuddering violently at the dreariness of his clothing. Smirking at his longtime friend, Severus waved his wand in the general direction of Malfoy, snorting softly when the man flinched violently at the feel of magic around his hair.

"What did you do, Severus?" the blond snarled, eyes snapping angrily.

"I merely glamoured your distinctive hair. It wouldn't do for the neighborhood spy to see you and alert that meddling old fool before we've finished exacting our pound of flesh." Flushing in embarrassment that he hadn't thought of it, Malfoy nodded reluctantly.

"Shall we?" he uttered disdainfully, a slight scowl marring his perfect face. Rolling his eyes at his friend, Severus led the way to the Dursleys' house, eyes scanning the neighborhood for anything unusual. He had been told that the Order had spies to watch the house, but couldn't sense any other magical signatures. Perhaps they'd disguised themselves so they wouldn't be seen, but that wouldn't explain why they hadn't somehow made their presence known as Severus and Lucius approached the front door of number 4. Hesitating a moment, and deliberately emitting a menacing vibe, Snape was startled to realize that there was no response by the watchers to his presence. Sending out his magical senses, he couldn't feel the protective wards, either. _Must've fallen when the adoption had taken place._ Shaking himself from his thoughts, and eager not to linger longer than necessary, he raised his fist and rapped sharply on the door, waiting with veiled impatience for the residents to respond. The door was flung open moments later, and the fattest man Lucius had ever seen stood in the threshold, staring belligerently out at them.

"What do you want?" he snarled rudely, eyes narrowing further until they nearly disappeared.

"We are from Goldman Sachs, and we've come to speak with you and your wife about some investments you've made in recent years," Severus said quietly, his face devoid of emotion. He and Lucius had done some research into the muggles who had been given care over Hadrian, and found the pitiful portfolios of which the Dursleys were very proud. Lucius, in an act of vindictive pleasure, bought up all the muggle companies that the Dursleys had invested in and filed bankruptcy. The companies were then restructured and reopened under other names, leaving the shareholders with no investment capital. Lucius then approached all of the investors, except the Dursleys, and offered them options to either continue their investments under the new corporation names, or take a buyout. The majority kept the stock, while a very few took the buyout, leaving the Dursleys the only ones with massive losses. A little memory adjustment, and the illegality of the blond's maneuvers was forgotten in the rush for more profit. Lucius' skills in business would net the original shareholders millions of pounds in dividends as his 'Midas touch' brought prosperity to the companies, ensuring that, should any of the executives actually _remember_ how Malfoy had acquired the companies, they would keep their mouths shut. After all, it wouldn't do to bite the hand that fed them so very well.

Vernon's eyes widened comically, a look of brief panic flashing across his face before he stepped back from the door, gesturing the two men into his house nearly frantically. He led them into the living room, shutting off the telly with the remote before gesturing them to sit. "Pet, could you get our guests some refreshments, please? They're here to speak to us about our investment portfolio." The horse faced woman nodded quickly, her own eyes wide with fright as she darted from the room. Severus and Lucius waited, fighting the malicious smirks that wanted to spread across their faces at the clear terror they could practically smell in the room. Finally, Petunia returned with a tea tray and some store-bought pastries. She set them down on the coffee table, pouring tea out for the gentlemen, who politely declined. It took every bit of self control Lucius had not to sneer at the substandard fare. She scowled briefly at the rudeness before settling into the chair behind her, hands clasped tightly in her lap. The silence ticked by for several long minutes before Vernon finally spoke. "What's happened? Are my investments not doing well?"

Lucius finally gave way to his impulse and smirked viciously at the couple, who paled with fear. "The companies you've invested in were bought out by me. I then filed bankruptcy on all of them. They were restructured and reopened, and all the investors were given the choice of either retaining their stock options under the new management, or taking a buyout." Vernon sagged in relief; he was assuming he'd be given the same choice, and was ready to take the buyout. His relief was short-lived, however. "You, muggle, will not be given the choice. Your stocks are worthless, and you are nearly destitute." Vernon opened his mouth to bellow, but Petunia's vice-like grip on his forearm silenced him. She had picked up on the use of the word muggle, and an unpleasant idea had begun to form.

"You're freaks, aren't you?" she snapped harshly. Both men's eyebrows rose in shock at the nastiness the woman spat at them. "You're like that repulsive brat that was left on our doorstep. Well, we got rid of him, and we'll get rid of you!" She rose and stepped toward the men, but froze in place at the violence in their eyes. Slowly, she staggered back, falling gracelessly into her chair.

"We are not helpless _children_ , you bitch," Severus snarled in rage. "We are full-grown _wizards_ , and we are here to make you pay for the despicable treatment you gave to _my son_!"

"W…wait. What do you mean, _your_ son? He was my disgusting _sister's_ son. Her and that _worthless_ James Potter."

"That is where you are wrong, muggle," Lucius growled. "When Lily and James Potter died, they left the care of their child to my friend. They knew you were insignificant, cruel, vicious people and didn't trust you with the most precious thing in their lives." Here, Lucius gave a feral grin. "As for being worthless, James Potter's family is one of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world, and as such, he was also one of the wealthiest. He's left Severus fifty thousand galleons a year as funds to raise Hadrian. That converts to two hundred and fifty thousand of your pounds. So you see, had you even an inkling of love for your sister, you would have access to that money, instead of Severus."

"T..t..two hun-hundred f-fifty thousand pounds?" Vernon repeated querulously. He sagged back into the chair, unable to comprehend anything past the astonishing amount of money he'd have had access to, had he decided to keep the brat. Severus read the thoughts circling in the bloated man's pea brain and decided to crush them.

"You would not have received a single farthing, you pathetic excuse for a human being," the Potions Master snarled viciously. "In order for that to have happened, you would've had to have shown the Potters that you would've been more than agreeable to raising their son. They knew you for exactly who you were. However, this is not why we are here. We are here to mete out a little...punishment for your treatment of a precious wizarding child." Severus smiled as the comprehension finally dawned in the muggles' eyes. Raising his wand, he murmured several spells in succession, the light from his wand enveloping the pair sitting before him. The Dursleys twitched as the spells took hold, and they grimaced at the heavy weight of them on their skin. "From this day forward, whale, no matter what you eat or how much, you will continue to lose weight. You will waste away to nothing. It will be a long, slow, painful process. And you, you scrawny harridan, you will fall pregnant immediately. No form of birth control will work. Nothing you will be able to do will cause you to abort the child, and as soon as that one is born, you will fall pregnant again. You will continue to give birth until your body fails you. Each and every child you have will automatically be placed with the muggle authorities, who will know that you are abusive, neglectful parents. I have placed wards around this house that will alert the authorities 'anonymously', and report your abuse and neglect. You will never know peace, happiness, or joy in your lives, and you will die penniless and broken." With that pronouncement, the men rose and disapparated from the house, leaving devastation in their wake.


	3. Plans for the Future

**Plans for the Future**

"That's it, Hadrian. You can do it," Severus encouraged, on his knees a few feet away from his son. _His son_. He still couldn't believe it. He and Lucius had immediately launched into plans to prevent the Dark Lord from returning before Hadrian and Draco attended Hogwarts. To that end, Narcissa was able, because of her relationship to Bellatrix, to retrieve the Hufflepuff cup from the incarcerated woman's vault. Severus had done all the research he could, and had Lucius prepare part of the dungeons for the destruction of the horcruxes. When Narcissa returned, they took the cup into the dungeons and warded the large room carefully, leaving an opening so that they could place the cup and start the fiendfyre. Backing carefully out of the room, Severus cast while Lucius closed the opening, and they watched, horrified, as a ghostly black mass rose from the melting cup, wailing in agony as it was consumed.

Lucius had then remembered the diary that Voldemort had entrusted to him, and he hurriedly fetched it, waiting until the fiendfyre burned out before opening the wards again. He put the book in the center of the room, wrinkling his nose at the vast amount of Dark magic in the enclosure, before exiting, once again closing the wards as Severus cast. The same result as the cup befell the diary, and Narcissa put her hands over her ears, wincing at the pained wails. "Merlin," she murmured, shuddering, "if I weren't so anxious to see the bastard's end, I wouldn't have encouraged this." Lucius and Severus hummed their agreement, memories of torture sessions running through their minds.

Shaking himself out of his memories, Severus concentrated on his son's progress. It had been several weeks since the child had been found and brought to the Manor, and he was making excellent progress. He had begun to gain some weight, and his stunted growth was being reversed by all the good, plentiful food on hand. The child had quickly dropped the bottle a few days after his first physical therapy sessions, and had turned to solid food. As well, his arms were much stronger, and he was walking under his own power. His steps were hesitant and unsteady, and occasionally it appeared that one or the other of his knees would give out, but the sheer determination on the child's face convinced his father that he would let nothing hold him back. Draco stood to one side, clapping and cheering as Hadrian made his way to his father, falling into the older man's arms and panting heavily at the exertion. "Well done, Hadrian," Severus gushed, petting the child's hair as he hugged the little boy tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Unka Sevwus, can Hadwian come pway wif me?" the blond asked hesitantly.

"He may, _if_ you're careful, Draco," the Potions Master said softly, smiling at the little boy. Draco tenderly took the other toddler's hand, gently guiding him over to the mass of toys on the carpet. Draco provided a shoulder for the little raven to lean on, and encouraged Hadrian to continue to walk until they got to the pile of toys they were most interested in.

Draco had taken to the little Snape immediately. It was as if the boys were connected at the hip, even when Hadrian had to go through painful physical therapy to strengthen his muscles. The little blond had been the raven's biggest cheerleader and moral support, bolstering him when he grew tired, and comforting him when the pain from the therapy grew to be too much. Through it all, the bond between the boys grew stronger and stronger, making them nearly inseparable. Severus and Lucius encouraged the closeness, hoping for a bond between the boys that would be stronger than friendship, stronger than mere loyalty.

"I've been doing some research into the Dark Lord's genealogy, and I think what I've found will surprise the both of you," Narcissa said as she entered the drawing room. She smiled fondly at the children, stroking hands through hair before continuing on to where Severus was still knelt on the floor. Lucius had been sitting in a corner, watching everything with a small smile on his lips.

"Really?" Severus replied as he stood, his knees cracking like gunshots and making the man wince in discomfort. "Let's take this over by the fireplace, so the children can't hear."

Once seated, Narcissa began. "It seems our illustrious Dark Lord was, in all actuality, a halfblood." Lucius' eyes widened, stunned at the revelation.

"I'd suspected as much," Severus said softly. When Lucius turned his shocked eyes to the dour man, Severus smirked before continuing. "His utter hatred of all things muggle, including the muggles themselves, clued me in. His hatred of halfbloods and muggleborns was also very telling. Most purebloods come by their hatred of muggles based on ignorance. Ignorance of their culture, their behavior, their societies. You all believe them to be stupid and slow-witted. And before you can say anything Lucius, the Dursleys are an extreme example of human stupidity. However, they are _not_ at the extreme spectrum of their bigotry and fear of all things different. Humans, by their very nature, are mistrustful, fearful beings, who use any means necessary to protect themselves from what they consider 'other'. This includes cultures, skin color, religious affiliation, gender, and sexual orientation. Anything not 'normal' to them is to be treated with marked suspicion and violence.

"The Dark Lord responded to muggles the way humans respond to 'other'. This told me that the man had spent a good deal of time around muggles, and was, perhaps, subjected to the same type of treatment at their hands as Hadrian was. Purebloods do not venture into the muggle world if they can help it. There are exceptions, such as the Weasleys, but most purebloods avoid the muggle world like the plague. There would be no way that a pureblood child, even orphaned, would end up in the muggle world, or exposed to muggles for any length of time. Ergo, the Dark Lord was most likely raised in the muggle world until he attended Hogwarts.

"Additionally, the rumors out of Slytherin were that, before he became more powerful and influential in Slytherin House, the Dark Lord was thought to be a muggleborn. It was only when he claimed the blood of Salazar Slytherin, and was able to prove it, that opinions of him changed. By then, however, it was too late. The Dark Lord gave away clues about himself to any who were observant enough, and had had enough exposure to the muggle world, to put the puzzle pieces together."

"Brilliantly deduced, Severus," Narcissa said softly with a proud smile. "The Dark Lord's true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was named after the muggle man who fathered him and his magical grandfather. His mother died in childbirth, and she gave birth to him in an orphanage. He actually was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and had access to Slytherin's locket. His connection to the Peverells also gave him access to the Peverell ring, the only legacy his disgusting grandfather had left. Since we know he loved Hogwarts, we can assume that some of his horcruxes were made from objects meaningful to the school, or, perhaps, the founders. So, if we put the pieces together, we have Hufflepuff's cup, which has been destroyed; Ravenclaw's diadem, which is missing; Slytherin's locket, which is also missing; the Peverell ring; his personal diary, which was also destroyed, and perhaps one or two more items. I believe he would've wanted to make one of something belonging to Gryffindor, but everything belonging to the founder of the lions is missing, except for the sword, which would be really unwieldy to make a horcrux from, not to mention it's always in the headmaster's office."

"Narcissa, I've been meaning to ask you something," Severus said into the moment of silence. She nodded, and he continued. "How did you know that the Dark Lord had entrusted one of his horcruxes to your sister?"

"Bella is in love with the madman," the blonde replied with a moue of disgust on her face. "She bragged to me several times about the love he had returned to her, in the form of giving her one of his most precious artifacts for safekeeping. I naturally deduced that it was something of great value to the bastard, and when you two started talking about his safeguards, I realized that the cup had to be one of them."

Severus turned to Lucius, eyebrows raised. "You are married to, probably, one of the most brilliant women I've ever met, aside from Lily, of course." The Malfoy matriarch blushed charmingly at the compliment, a small smile of pleasure on her face. Lucius nodded proudly with a wide smile on his face, before a pensive frown replaced the smile.

"Do you think he was going to make a horcrux that night?" Lucius asked, watching his friend carefully. Ebon eyes widened in shock as he looked to his son, playing happily next to Draco.

"Oh, Merlin," he murmured in a trembling voice. "Please don't let it be true."

* * *

"I'm afraid your suspicions are correct," the Unspeakable said softly. Lucius had used his influence in the Ministry to call one of the Unspeakables to his Manor, putting the man under a very stringent secrecy oath before discussing the issue with him. "The Department of Mysteries had been studying the phenomenon of horcruxes for a great many years. We'd come up with some detection spells, to find those items that would, perhaps, anchor a soul to the earthly plane. Unfortunately, your son, Hadrian, has a sliver of soul entrapped within his curse scar."

"Why would you study something like that?" Narcissa asked curiously. Though the circumstances were grave, she was entirely baffled at why the Department of Mysteries would study such ancient black magic. For this bit of soul magic was surely the Darkest of arts.

"A great many years back, one of the Unspeakables had stumbled upon some information alluding to a way to attain immortality. She was a vain, arrogant creature, and felt that, if she were able to attain immortality, her genius would serve the wizarding world forever. She was also greatly disliked. One day she happened upon a very ancient spell book, which contained more information about the creation of horcruxes. She was not above murdering someone to obtain that which she truly desired, so she took a victim, sacrificed him, and created her horcrux. Unfortunately, the victim turned out to be the Minister of Magic's eight year old son. Needless to say, she was given the Kiss, and her horcrux was destroyed. Since then, it has been mandated that we do as much diligent research on this subject as possible, so that we have all the relevant information to destroy these pieces of the blackest of sins."

"Do you know how to rid my son of the horcrux within him?" Severus asked desperately.

"Yes. We have a ritual that will pull the horcrux from one object and place it into another. We've never done it with a living horcrux, but rest assured that the original container in the experiments we've done sustains absolutely no damage. I cannot, however, guarantee that there will not be pain involved."

"Do you need a particular type of object?" Lucius asked.

"No. It can be anything, animate or inanimate. Just so long as you do not mind the item's destruction." Lucius looked at his wife for a moment, and her blue eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, no, Lucius. You can't! I won't allow it!"

"You know I hate it with every fiber of my being, Cissa," the Malfoy patriarch snapped, eyes hard. "It does not belong here."

"But Lucius…."

"No. It will be used for the greater good of this family." Realizing what he'd just said, Lucius grimaced at himself. "Now I'm starting to sound like that barmy old codger," he mumbled, flushing at the snort of amusement from his best friend.

"This is all very amusing, but we must make haste. If that soul piece remains in the child for too long it will start to influence his magic, and eventually his mind."

* * *

The portrait of Walburga Black leaned against the far wall of the ritual room. Hadrian was given a minute amount of Dreamless Sleep in his noon glass of milk, and lay on the alter, which had been covered with a cushioning charm for the toddler's comfort. As soon as Lucius had grabbed the portrait from the Hall of Portraits in his Manor, the banshee had begun to yell and scream, livid that she was being moved from her place of honor. Severus had cast a quick silencing spell at the mad old woman, so she now leaned against the wall, mouth working in rage but nothing coming out.

"We will need absolute silence from you," the Unspeakable began as he set out his ritual items. "Any noise or distraction during the ritual may have disastrous consequences." Nodding, the Malfoys and Severus backed up to an unoccupied wall, watching and waiting. The Unspeakable went to the portrait, lifting it and taking it to lean against the pedestal on which the child slept. Pulling out an athame, he cut into his palm and dripped blood into a bowl, healing the cut when he had a suitable amount of the substance. He then picked up a paintbrush and painted runes, in his blood, on the boy's chest and stomach. He then nicked Hadrian's finger and painted a rune on his own palm, which he placed over the curse scar. " _Auferent animam_ ," he murmured softly several times until a sickly green glow enveloped his palm and Hadrian's forehead. The magic spiked in the ritual room, and the pressure was becoming unbearable when the child let out an ear-piercing shriek as the black mass was pulled from his head. Quickly, the Unspeakable spun and placed his bloodied hand on the picture frame, murmuring _"Revertere anima_ " over and over again until the mass had sunk into the frame. Walburga stilled as she felt the creeping darkness overtaking her portrait, her eyes spinning wildly in her face as she tried to find where the disturbance originated.

The Unspeakable nearly collapsed, leaning heavily against the stone pedestal and panting. Instantly, Severus was by the man's side, giving him a potion for the exhaustion and pain. Hadrian had quieted after the initial pain, but he shifted fitfully on the platform, rolling back and forth. It was only Lucius' quick hands that kept the toddler from pitching himself to the floor, as the Malfoy patriarch scooped him up into his arms and cuddled him close, healing the nick to his finger as he brushed a kiss to the child's forehead. Lucius looked into the sleeping child's face, eyebrows rising at the lack of a visible scar. "It's gone," he murmured, finger going to the place that had housed the scar for the last several weeks. Severus stepped around the stand and looked at his son's sleeping face in wonder, thankful that the scar had gone when the horcrux had.

* * *

"Well, that's done," Lucius said exhaustedly. His wife sniffed in irritation at him, turning her back and flouncing away. The Malfoy patriarch winced, knowing that he'd be subjected to the silent treatment for the foreseeable future. Severus snorted at the man, a small grin on his face. "She _knew_ how much I hated that portrait. How much I hated that _woman_. It was a sacrifice I was more than willing to make."

"Why did you not sacrifice the portrait of your father Abraxas, then?" Severus asked, voice laced with amusement. "After all, he's just as bad as Walburga was. Worse, if your treatment at his hand was anything to go by. At least Walburga didn't abuse _her_ children." Lucius winced and nodded, conceding defeat. "It does not matter," the Potions Master continued. "All that matters is that one more horcrux is gone, and my son is safe and _clean_."

"Do you…do you suppose that Dumbledore knew about the horcrux?" Lucius asked suddenly, brow furrowed in concern.

"I do not see _how_ ," Severus replied, considering, as the men left the dungeons. "Although, come to think of it, Albus _did_ seem awfully sure that the Dark Lord would be returning. Mayhap he _suspected_ something. He's had access to more arcane magic than even _you_ have, so it is possible that he may have come across the information at some point."

"You will need to keep an eye on the old man," Lucius warned, worried. "I fear that, if he _does_ suspect, he may have made that leap to conclude that your son is, or actually _had been_ , a horcrux, and plot to flush out the Dark Lord when he attends Hogwarts."

"I'm way ahead of you, old friend. That is why _we_ will eliminate the horcruxes, _before_ the Dark Lord can rise again. We'll need to do some intensive research on Riddle's ancestors, especially the Gaunts. Perhaps there is a clue somewhere pointing to the location of the rest of the horcruxes."

* * *

"Severus?" Lucius asked some days later. They'd had no success in locating either the Gaunt ring or the locket, but an idea had struck the Malfoy patriarch.

"Hmm?" was the absent reply, Snape's nose buried in the history of Slytherin and Peverell.

"Do you remember Regulus Black?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I believe I do. Why?"

"Well, I remember overhearing him mention that he was going to try and 'kill' the Dark Lord. Then he just…disappeared. I didn't think much about it then; after all, he wasn't anyone I'd engaged in conversation with, so he was unimportant to me."

"I vaguely recall him mentioning something about destroying one of the Dark Lord's 'safeguards'. I didn't give it much thought then, but now…" Severus grew silent for a moment, thinking. "You don't suppose…"

"That he knew where one of the horcruxes was? Yes, I believe he did. I'm not sure if he was successful, but I remember Narcissa mentioning something about the old Black house, located somewhere in muggle London. She's still angry at me, so could you…?" Severus snorted, standing up from his chair and leaving the library. He returned several moments later, walked up to Lucius, and smacked him upside the head. "What the hell, Severus?" the blond barked indignantly.

"That was from your darling wife," the Potions Master replied, then chuckled in amusement. "Anyway, the address is 12 Grimmauld Place. She would be willing to go with us to check it out, providing you spend an inordinate amount of galleons on her this Friday."

"Consider it done."

* * *

Translations: Auferent animam- take away the soul; Revertere anima- return the soul 


	4. Five Down, One to Go

**Five Down, One to Go**

"I can't believe we've just sacrificed so many valuable artifacts," Lucius moaned as he watched both the locket and the ring melt. The soul pieces wafted from the destroyed jewelry, screaming out their agony as they faded into the ether. "First was Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and now Slytherin's locket and Peverell's ring. With the Merlin-be-damned _resurrection stone_! Un-bloody- _believable_!"

"Yes," Severus said unsympathetically, "and we have one more to sacrifice. We will go to Hogwarts tomorrow and do a thorough search of the school. The diadem was lost there, somewhere. Have you done an adequate search into the family history of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, Severus," Lucius said flatly, still mourning the loss of the resurrection stone. "The diadem was stolen by Rowena's daughter, Helena Ravenclaw. She had claimed that she'd lost it, but if the Dark Lord had used it to make a horcrux, then I suspect that she had been charmed by the young Tom Riddle into telling him where she had hidden it. It stands to reason that he'd secreted it somewhere in the school, probably during one of the two times he'd tried to apply as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It would have to be hidden somewhere within the castle that no one knows of. I'm sure even _Dumbledore_ is not privy to all of Hogwarts' secrets."

"You're probably right," Severus murmured distractedly. "However, I'm sure we know _someone_ besides the Dark Lord who was able to divine all of the castle's secrets."

* * *

Sirius Black was not expecting visitors. He'd been told by the guards of Azkaban that he wouldn't be allowed any. So he was suitably surprised when he was told he'd had a visitor. That surprise turned to outright _shock_ when he saw who it was. "What the bloody hell do _you_ want, Snivellus?" the man barked loudly. Severus remained silent as he sat across the visitor's table from the angry animagus. He watched Black for a few moments before finally pulling the letter from his pocket and sliding it across the table to Sirius. Black scowled at the Potions Master for a moment, before picking up the letter and reading it.

By the time he'd finished reading, his whole demeanor had changed. Gone was the belligerence; in its place was sadness and resignation. "They're right," he murmured, not expecting any form of answer. "I _am_ childish and irresponsible. If I would've thought of _anyone_ but myself, Harry wouldn't have gone to someone else. Especially not _you_. I'm just surprised Albus let you _have_ him."

"Albus Dumbledore did not let me 'have' Hadrian," Severus told the other man matter-of-factly. "Albus Dumbledore gave my son to Petunia Evans and her fat bastard of a husband."

"He _didn't_ ," Sirius gasped, for once forgetting his animosity.

"He did," Severus concurred, eyes narrowed. "They turned around and abandoned Hadrian in the middle of Lesnes Abbey woods, where I found him. He'd been left in a cardboard box, with no covering whatsoever, in the middle of the night at the end of November. By the time I'd found him, the temperatures were already at negative one degree Celsius and falling. Had I not found him when I did, he would have died of hypothermia."

"That _bitch!_ " Black snarled loudly, startling the guard that was standing outside the door.

"That wasn't all. They'd neglected to feed him adequately, and he had bruises on his body. He was very weak and malnourished, and it took several weeks of intensive physical therapy to get him able to walk."

"He's all right now, isn't he?" Sirius asked almost desperately, seeing in this man the type of protector that Black himself had failed to be.

"He's wonderful," Severus replied softly, eyes gently gleaming at the thought of his son. Sirius saw the softness in the Potions Master, and, for the first time, was ashamed of himself and his actions.

"I…I'm sorry, Snape," he murmured, surprising the dour man. "I know that I was…vicious in school. It's just…well…James had fallen for Lily from the moment he saw her, and he saw _you_ as a rival for her affections. And…well…the memories of my family colored my opinions on everything Dark and Slytherin. I couldn't go after _them_ , so I went after _you_. I'm beginning to realize how wrong I was, especially in light of the letter James and Lily left you."

"Thank you, Black," Severus murmured, bowing his head respectfully. "I am not totally blameless in our altercations in school. As you know, I am a halfblood, and my time in Slytherin was…difficult. Unfortunately, I fell in with the 'wrong crowd' and we behaved entirely stupidly. I must share in some of the responsibility for our mutual hostilities."

"Appreciate that, Severus," Sirius quipped jovially. "Now why are you here? I was told that I wasn't to have any visitors but the Minister, and that only once a year."

"Lucius has been whispering in the Minister's ear about incarcerating 'a Lord of a most Noble and Ancient House', and one of the 'Sacred Twenty Eight' without trial. So, he is attempting to work some of his Malfoy magic to get you an actual trial before the Wizengamot, under veritaserum of course, and get you freed."

"You…you believe I'm _innocent?_ " Sirius asked incredulously.

"I do. Most of it was through the letter. I could practically _feel_ the love and faith they had for you, even though they didn't think you'd be suitable as Hadrian's godfather. Besides, we were able to corner a special sort of _rat_ , skulking around Malfoy Manor. Apparently, he was looking for a way to hide until his master returned. In fact, you may actually be _familiar_ with him."

"You have _Peter?_ " Black hissed venomously, a look of feral glee on his face.

"Indeed."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Well, as it stands, even with veritaserum testimony, Fudge may continue to make things difficult for you. As well, Dumbledore will most likely poke his long crooked nose into it, and delay your release for quite some time. _So_ , Lucius and I have decided to…give Bartemius Crouch Sr. a little _present_. I've heard he's _always_ wanted a _pet_."

"You are evil, Severus," Black cooed, a wide grin on his face. "I _love_ it. Was that all? You just came here to brighten my day?"

"No. I also come with some questions. We are relatively assured that the Dark Lord will attempt to make his return. Are you familiar with _horcruxes_?"

Sirius' eyes widened in horror. "He did _that?_ " the animagus gasped.

"Ah. So you _are_ familiar with them."

"Living in my family, I've become familiar with a whole _host_ of the blackest magics possible."

"Fair point," Severus conceded with a respectful nod. "Lucius and I have managed to destroy five. We have one more to eliminate, and that will end the tenuous hold on life that the Dark Lord now enjoys. However, in order to get it, we first have to _find_ it."

"Tell me what the horcruxes were, and maybe I can help."

"The first was a diary by a halfblood named Tom Riddle. He became Lord Voldemort later on. The next was a ring that belonged to his ancestor, Cadmus Peverell. He'd stolen it from his maternal grandfather. Next was the Hufflepuff cup, which he took from Hepzibah Smith, before he murdered her. Then we have Slytherin's locket, which also belonged to his grandfather. His mother sold it after the muggle who fathered him threw her out. Then we have…Hadrian. He was made a horcrux the night the Dark Lord went to kill him. It was purely accidental, but we were able to remove and destroy it. Finally we have Ravenclaw's diadem. Lucius and I assume that, somehow, Tom Riddle charmed the Grey Lady, who is the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, into revealing where she had hidden it."

"H-Harry was a _horcrux?_ "

"Yes, Black, _Hadrian_ was."

"Sorry, Severus," Sirius apologized with a blush. "It'll take me a bit to get used to. Now, I'm assuming that all but the…diadem?" At Severus' nod, the animagus continued, "were destroyed. Where do you think it is?"

"We assume that he may have hidden it at Hogwarts. He tried, twice, to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but was turned down both times. He saw Hogwarts as home, so it would be something of a coup to hide one of his safeguards there, right under the headmaster's nose. However, it would have to be somewhere that no one else can find."

"Hmm. James, Remus and I were all over the castle while we were there. We even made a map that shows just about every room and secret passage. It also shows every single person on Hogwarts grounds. It even shows the _ghosts_! Anyway, only two places couldn't be put on our map; the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement."

"Room of…but that's a myth, Black." The smug grin on the animagus' face made Severus want to punch him.

"No it's nooot!" Sirius replied in a singsong voice. "The reason it's unplottable, and damned hard to find is because it exists in a sort of…dead space, for lack of a better term. On the seventh floor, past the headmaster's office and Gryffindor tower, there is a painting, depicting Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach a bunch of trolls how to dance the ballet. The wall directly opposite is where you'll find the room. All you need to do is pace back and forth in front of it three times, and the room you need will appear. It has to be a vital, desperate need for the Room to respond. I've no doubt that, if you pace wishing for a room with the diadem in it, it will appear. Problem solved."

"Thank you, Black," Severus said again, a small smile on his face. "When you are released, go to the Leaky Cauldron. We will have a room set up for you. There, you will meet with Lucius and I, and I will also bring Hadrian. We can discuss your future then."

* * *

"Got it!" Severus trumpeted as he apparated into the middle of the entrance hall. Lucius had keyed Snape's magical signature into the wards, since the Potions Master and Hadrian had moved in there, anyway. He was waving a small tiara around frantically, and as soon as he got his bearings, he headed for the dungeons, Lucius hot on his heels. They made it to the cell in record time, Severus lowering the wards and Lucius putting the crown in the protected space. He flung the fiendfyre as Snape closed the hole, and they watched with satisfaction and relief as the last of the anchors burned away with an agonized scream. Instantly, both men hissed, grabbing their left forearms and collapsing to their knees. Once the pain faded, they drew up their sleeves, gaping in stunned surprise at the clean, _unblemished_ skin.

"We're free," Lucius gasped out, tears welling in his grey eyes. "Thank the gods! We're free!"

* * *

Deep in an Albanian forest, just as the disembodied bit of spiritual ooze that was all that remained of a vicious Dark Lord was beginning to win the trust of a truly magnificent python, it screamed in agony before winking out of existence. All over the British wizarding world, those who once bore the Dark Mark collapsed to their knees, keening in agony as the brand burned itself from their arms. Those in Azkaban saw this as a way to win their freedom, and began to scream and yell, trying to gain someone's attention. For those scant few who were truly devoted to the Dark Lord, living without his Mark, his presence, was unbearable. Bellatrix Lestrange screamed in terror and fury, unable to comprehend the loss of the only being she'd ever loved, and in her despair she clawed her throat out, bleeding to death, gasping out "Master!" with her dying breath.

Bartemius Crouch, Jr. cackled insanely and began to bang his head against the stone wall, turning his skull into pulpy mush. When the guards found him later, they spied words, scrawled erratically on the walls in the prisoner's blood. _"My_ _ **true**_ _father is gone, so I shall join him."_ Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, who had been forced into the Dark Lord's service by their father, stared at their arms. In the only kindness shown to them, they had been placed in cells right next to each other, so they were able to talk quietly when the dementors weren't patrolling their level. At the disappearance of their Marks, both men thrust their arms out through the cell bars, each man gaping at his brother's arm. For a while, no sound was heard from either man, until finally, the words " _We're_ _ **free**_ _!_ " were whispered into the air.

The disappearance of the Marks had stunned Bartemius Crouch, Sr. He went from cell to cell, examining each and every Death Eater detainee, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that these men no longer exhibited the evidence of their master's ownership. When he got to the cell of his son, he hung his head and wept, realizing for the first time that, perhaps, had he not been so focused on his career, his son might not have turned to another for validation. As the feeling of despair increased, the man looked up, spying a pair of Dementors floating at the end of the corridor. He turned to his escort, grief in his eyes. "We'll take our leave for now," he said, nodding in the direction of the 'guards'. "I will set up a meeting with the full Wizengamot in the morning, to discuss this unusual turn of events."

* * *

"We have made our ruling," Amelia Bones said into the silence. Sirius Black, under the influence of veritaserum, had just finished giving testimony to his innocence. Bartemius Crouch, Sr. had also brought the 'pet' Lucius had gifted him with, and now had the animagus in his human form, chained to a prisoner's dock with magic suppressing cuffs. Peter Pettigrew whimpered as he saw all of the glares focused on him. He had also been given veritaserum, and had confessed fully to the betrayal of his best friends and his role in their deaths, and his support of the Dark Lord. He also confessed to framing Sirius for their deaths, and the deaths of the thirteen muggles, who had been caught in the crossfire. "We find Sirius Black innocent of all charges, and grant him immediate release." She banged her gavel on the desk, the magic of the ruling sealing the official record of Sirius' trial. She then turned to the rat, smirking cruelly as he flinched.

"Peter Pettigrew, for the betrayal and murders of James and Lily Potter, and for the murders of thirteen innocent muggles, you will be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. The sentence will be carried out immediately." She again banged the gavel on the table, sealing the verdict and allowing the guards to open a door on the far side of the chamber. A patronus-like shield rose instantly around all the participants, except for the condemned, as the Dementor floated in, aiming unerringly toward its meal as it hurriedly rushed up to Pettigrew. The rat animagus quivered in his chains, his eyes wide and terrified as the cloaked monster leaned over him. A strange hissing rattle erupted from the being, and Peter screamed as his soul was sucked from him, leaving behind nothing more than a living doll.

"Take him to the prison infirmary," Amelia snapped, grimacing at the lifeless look in the condemned's eyes. The Dementor was quickly herded away from Pettigrew, and forced back through the door from which it had entered. Another guard unchained the prisoner and carefully led him through another door. Albus Dumbledore had watched all of this with a blank face, seething inside as he saw all of his carefully orchestrated plans starting to crumble. "You may go, Sirius Black," Bones said softly. "You are free, and you have my deepest regret that you had suffered here for the few weeks you were incarcerated."

* * *

"Congratulations, Black," Severus murmured as the animagus stepped through the door of the room that he and Lucius had obtained for their meeting. Sirius smiled widely at the two men as he came in, walking to the table and collapsing in the empty chair in relief. Instantly, the table was groaning with food Sirius hadn't seen in a while, and he dug in, suddenly starving. The only sounds in the room for a bit were the noises of scraping cutlery and chewing as the men satisfied their hunger. Once sated, the table cleared and they got down to business.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for doing all you did to have me freed," Sirius said, looking at the blond aristocrat gratefully. "I'm coming to learn that all was not as it seemed in my narrow, bigoted little world."

"It was my pleasure, Black," Lucius replied with a graceful nod of his head. "Circumstances had… _changed_ , and I wanted to make sure that only the _deserving_ were punished." Before Sirius could answer, the pitter patter of little feet alerted him to the other occupant as Hadrian toddled up to his father, raising demanding arms. With a small chuckle, Severus leaned over and lifted his son into his lap, settling the child so he was facing Sirius.

"He looks _wonderful_ ," the animagus breathed, grey eyes shining delightedly. "You have done an exemplary job of mitigating the abuse he'd suffered, Snape. Thank you." Emerald eyes focused in on the speaker, and instantly pudgy arms were out and waving around.

"Unka Pa'foo'! Unka Pa'foo!" the toddler cried excitedly. With a glance for permission at Severus, Sirius picked up the squirming baby and held him close, chuckling wetly as the boy grabbed his hair and tugged.

"Hey there, pup," he husked out, brushing a gentle kiss to the chubby cheek. "I am so very happy to see you, Har-Hadrian," he amended as he saw the glare of ebon eyes. "Did you miss your Uncle Padfoot?"

"Yeth," the boy lisped quietly, smiling widely at his favorite uncle. "Wheh ith Unka Moo'y?"

"I'm…not sure," Sirius murmured, eyes guarded. "I suspect he's hiding somewhere, grieving. I'm pretty sure he blames me for the deaths of his pack."

"I know where Lupin is," Severus interjected, noting the sadness in Sirius' eyes. "We will get you settled in your new living arrangements, then contact him for a meeting."

"About that," the animagus said. "Where, exactly, _am_ I going to live?"

"I have a great many wings in my Manor," Lucius contributed, silver eyes gleaming with amusement at the stunned expression on the Marauder's face. "You are welcome to choose one and live with us, if that is agreeable to you."

"W-why?"

"We felt that you would want to be near Hadrian, to help in raising him," Severus answered softly. "Though Potter and Lily didn't name you as godfather, they still trusted you implicitly with my son. It would be unconscionably cruel to deny you access to your…pup, was it? Besides, Hadrian so obviously loves and remembers you. I will do anything to keep my son happy, including tolerating _you_."

"Thank you, Severus," Sirius whispered. "It is more than I deserve, after the way I treated you in school. You are a far better man than I ever was."


	5. The Family Grows

**The Family Grows**

There was a gentle knock on the cottage door, and Remus looked up, puzzled. No one except for James and Lily knew of this cabin. They had gifted it to him a few weeks before they died, as a way for him to safely transform. He had hidden himself away in it after their deaths and Sirius' arrest, unable to deal with the destruction to the only family he'd ever had. He stood and answered the door, eyes widening in shock as he saw the Potions Master on the other side of the door. "Severus? What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

"I have a few things about which I have need to speak to you, Lupin," Severus answered softly, without the usual snark or anger. "May I come in?"

"O-of course," Remus replied, stepping back to let the other man in. He gestured to the chairs by the fire and Severus nodded, taking the one to the left while Remus closed the door and sat in the one across from him. "What's going on, Severus?" In answer, the Potions Master handed Remus a copy of that day's Daily Prophet. Scowling slightly, the werewolf looked at the paper curiously, eyes widening in shock at the headline blaring Sirius Black's innocence. His eyes quickly scanned the article, hands trembling as he realized the import of the information. "He's _innocent?_ " Lupin whispered harshly, stunned. " _Peter_ was the one to betray them?"

"Yes," Severus answered quietly. "Black was found innocent after his trial, which Lucius Malfoy had pressured the Minister of Magic to hold. We had come across Pettigrew in Lucius' courtyard. It seems the _rat_ was looking for someplace safe to hide."

"Oh Merlin," the werewolf moaned brokenheartedly. "I believed _Sirius_ was the one to betray them. That Sirius was the _spy_." Silently, Severus handed Lupin a letter. Sniffling a little, he opened it, scanning the contents quickly. His eyes bounced down to the signature, and he re-read the missive more slowly.

 _Hey Moony,_

 _If I know you, and I do, you're probably hiding somewhere, grieving for our lost friends and cursing my name for the betrayer I was thought to be. Stop it. I assume, if you've read the article in the_ _ **Prophet**_ _, that you are now feeling very guilty for doubting me. Again, stop it. I don't blame you for believing it was me to betray them. After all, everyone thought that_ _ **I**_ _was the secret-keeper. I have a bit of a confession to make. We thought that maybe_ _ **you**_ _were the spy, so to that end, I convinced James and Lily to switch secret-keepers, from me to Wormtail. We all saw how well_ _ **that**_ _went. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, and I understand why you had your doubts about me._

 _I'm writing to let you know of a few things, and to, hopefully, convince you to rejoin the land of the living. After my trial and exoneration, Lucius Malfoy offered me the opportunity to live in his Manor and help raise our Prongslet. In case you didn't know, Severus Snape was named godfather, and not me. James and Lily didn't feel I was mature or responsible enough to entrust their child's welfare to, so they gave him to Snape. I'm all right with that. They were right. I mean, look what I did after they were murdered. I went after Peter, with no thought to Hadrian. Severus, being the kind of honorable man he_ _ **really**_ _is, has offered me the opportunity to watch Hadrian grow, and help with his upbringing. He accepted my apology for the horrible way I treated him in school, and has granted me forgiveness I in no way will ever deserve. Pup misses you, Moony. He keeps calling for you. So, please, come join us at Malfoy Manor. You can have a wing all to yourself, or you could move into mine, with me. I…I_ _ **love**_ _you, Remus, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Please say yes. Please?_

 _Yours forever,_

 _Sirius_

"Who…who's Hadrian?" the wolf stammered out, eyes filled with tears.

"Ah. That would be Hadrian James Snape, formerly Harry James Potter. Lily had given me a letter just before she and the family went into hiding. In it, she outlined what she wanted for her son. She and James had agreed to name me godfather, and that, should anything happen to them, I was to adopt him and raise him as my own. The adoption was completed in Gringotts, and I changed his name to Hadrian."

"Hadrian's a good, strong name," Lupin said softly, surprised at the gentle gleam in the other man's onyx eyes. "I, too, must tender my apologies to you, Severus." The Potions Master was about to protest, knowing that the werewolf had done nothing to him, but Remus held up a hand, stalling the words before they could be spoken. "I was prefect, Severus, and with that comes a responsibility to uphold the rules of Hogwarts. I knew that what Sirius was doing was uncommonly harsh and cruel, but I did nothing to stop it. I…I was afraid of losing my only friends. They all knew I was a monster, and still rallied around me and supported me. I was scared that, if I tried to enforce the rules, they would abandon me, and I didn't want that. I turned a blind eye to Sirius' torment of you, and for that I am very sorry."

"Your apology, though unnecessary, is accepted," Severus answered. "I understand what it is like to stand alone against the world. I was a halfblood in Slytherin; I understood, better than most, what being an outsider is like."

"I suppose you would," Remus responded, considering. "Thank you for your understanding, and for your forgiveness. Now, about moving into the Manor…"

* * *

"Unka Moo'y! Unka Moo'y!" were the delighted shrieks Remus was greeted with when he stepped through the front doors of Malfoy Manor. Instantly, a little blur of movement barreled into his legs, pudgy arms wrapped around his knees and squeezing. The werewolf leaned down, disengaging the toddler so that he could lift his cub into his arms, cuddling the warm, soft, sweet smelling body to himself gratefully.

"I've missed you, cub," Remus husked out, tears glimmering in his amber eyes.

"I mithed you, too, Unka Moo'y."

"Remus Lupin," came an aristocratic drawl. Lupin looked up and spied Lucius Malfoy, holding his own son, approaching him. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. If you would like, I could have the house elves take your things to Sirius' wing."

"N-no, thank you, Malfoy," the werewolf stuttered, slightly shocked. "Where _is_ Sirius, anyway?"

"The mutt insisted on playing in the mud out in the gardens, and has been banned from the Manor until he is suitably presentable," Lucius growled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"He…he… _what?_ " Remus stammered, a little shocked.

"Unka Pa'foo' pwomithed to pway outthide wif me," Hadrian mumbled, head buried in his Uncle Moony's neck. "Unka Woothiuth wou'n wet Dwaco come."

"I forbid any son of mine to roll around in the mud and filth," the Malfoy patriarch snapped, nose in the air.

"Lighten up, Lucius," Severus gruffed good-naturedly. "You are denying your son the wonders of uninhibited play. After all, now that the Dark Lord is permanently gone, he should be able to relax and be a _child_ , something that was denied _you_ because of your bastard of a father."

"He Who Must Not Be Named is _what?_ " Remus barked, startling the child in his arms. Fearing punishment, Hadrian instantly held his hands out to his father, squirming to get out of the angry man's grip. Severus swooped in and scooped his son from Remus' slackened embrace, cuddling the child close as he soothed the little one's fright. Scowling, he turned angry eyes to the werewolf, pleased to see the look of shame on his face.

"We will adjourn to the parlor, where we will partake of some refreshments, and Lucius and I will explain everything. You _will_ control your temper and the tone and volume of your voice. Hadrian remembers _everything_ that was done to him while he was with the Dursleys, and I'll not have _anyone_ reawaken those bad memories." Chagrined, Remus meekly followed the other two men, ashamed of his behavior. Sirius joined them moments later, having spent quite a long time in the shower, trying to wash the mud out of places mud had no right to _be_. They all took seats around the fireplace; Remus and Sirius sat together on the sofa while the fathers took the chairs to either side of the hearth.

"Dobby," Lucius called softly, very aware of how nervous Hadrian still was. When the elf popped in, he quietly ordered tea and cake, waiting until the elf had set up the service and left before starting the conversation. "Voldemort," the blond smirked as the animagus and werewolf flinched at the name, "had set up…safeguards, for lack of a better term, to ensure his immortality. Using the blackest of rituals, he made several horcruxes to anchor himself to life."

"Is he _insane_?" Remus barked incredulously, quieting instantly at the quelling glare from Severus as he, yet again, soothed his son from his fright. Tempering his voice, he continued. "Doesn't he know how monumentally _stupid_ that is?"

"Not anymore," the Potions Master quipped humorously, a wry grin on his face. "We, as his 'trusted' Inner Circle, were privy to the steps he took to ensure his continued existence. He never thought for a moment that we'd betray him. Of course, had Hadrian not come into my life, we probably would've let it go, and dealt with the fallout when he returned. However, I suspect that the headmaster intends to try and use Hadrian as his weapon against the Dark Lord. Unfortunately for him, all of the horcruxes are destroyed, and the Dark Lord is no more."

"You found the last one?" Sirius asked excitedly, eyes gleaming.

"We did. We destroyed it a few days before we met with you at the Leaky Cauldron."

"How do you know he's gone?" Remus asked warily, wild hope blossoming in his heart. In answer, both Severus and Lucius raised the left sleeves of their robes, showing pristine, pale skin.

"Our Dark Marks disappeared the moment the last horcrux was destroyed," Lucius replied with a gleeful smile. "I can only assume that the moment the last one went up in flames, what was left of his spirit winked out of existence."

"That…that means that the Death Eaters in Azkaban also lost _their_ Dark Marks, doesn't it?" Sirius murmured quietly, thinking. At the nods of Severus and Lucius, the animagus continued. "I understand the motivations behind taking the Mark for some of them. After all, Regulus was lauded as the perfect pureblood son when he got _his_. It was only after he'd been killed by his _master_ that my family finally realized that the sacrifices just weren't _worth_ it. So I know that quite a few of the Death Eaters today didn't really want to be Marked. So, here's what we'll do. We'll spend the next few days talking about the different Death Eaters. You two know them far better than we, so I think you'd be able to let us know which ones were forced into it and which ones went in voluntarily. I was friends with a few of them growing up, so I might also have some insight into their mindsets. I think serving that madman for as long as they had to is punishment enough. So we'll work on getting those who truly didn't want to be involved in that mess out of Azkaban."

"You would do that for men who had sworn to uphold all of that pureblood nonsense?" Lucius asked, shocked.

"You and Severus were his number one and number two. Do you think you should be spending the rest of your lives in Azkaban? I _knew_ your father, Lucius," Sirius said, looking at the blond with sympathy. "I knew just what kind of unmitigated bastard he _was_. I also know that the proud man that you are wouldn't voluntarily abase yourself to some megalomaniac. As for you, Severus, I feel greatly responsible for your choice to join his ranks. I can't help but think my behavior toward you _drove_ you to it, especially when the headmaster did nothing to stop me from torturing you or your Slytherin friends. I'd heard rumors about your home life, and though I can empathize now, I really couldn't then. The arrogance of youth, I suppose. As well, I thought you might've deserved it." Severus glared at the animagus, who had the good grace to flush with shame. "I'm sorry, Severus, but it was the way I felt at the time. I was lucky enough to escape my parents' insanity by running to James, who welcomed me into his family with open arms. Only now do I realize that _you_ had nowhere else to go. I also know that, no matter who you are, no child deserved to be beaten or punished, _especially_ for something beyond their control."

"I am glad to see a maturity to you, Black, that surpasses even my _own_ expectations," Severus offered as an acceptance to the apology. "Now, let us turn our attentions to the other 'Death Eaters'."

* * *

Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange stood before the Wizengamot after their interrogations under Veritaserum. It was discovered that neither man was responsible for the torture of the Longbottoms; that had been the singular pleasure of Bellatrix Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch, Jr., both of whom had committed suicide after their Marks had vanished. However, the Lestrange brothers _had_ done some reprehensible things while under the thumb of the Dark Lord, but those crimes were mitigated by extenuating circumstances. So, for their punishments, they were placed under house arrest for two years, and required to wear monitoring and tracking anklets during their term. Additionally, they were to remain under the surveillance of a responsible third party. To that end, Sirius volunteered to take on the responsibility of watching the brothers. Their vaults and properties were returned to them, but they were not permitted access to their Manor until their sentence had been served.

Thorfinn Rowle was released without prejudice, his own testimony exonerating him from the charges that had been levied against him by several victims. There were other Death Eaters that had matched the general descriptions provided by the victims, and they were the ones to be incarcerated in Azkaban for their crimes. Rowle, who had been a tutor before his arrest, was permitted to retain all of his money and holdings, leaving the Ministry with a spring in his step, intent on making his newly acquired freedom count. Dolohov, Rookwood and Rosier were also exonerated and freed, as well as Selwyn and Travers. The rest of the detainees were returned to Azkaban, having confessed to all manner of heinous crimes. In a shocking move, the freed men approached Bartemius Crouch, Sr. to tender their condolences and apologies to him for the loss of his son. They'd explained what had happened to his child, lightening the DMLE head's heart.

It seemed that Voldemort had captured Barty during a Hogsmeade weekend in his sixth year. The purpose was to turn Crouch, Jr. into the perfect Death Eater, as a way to cripple the DMLE and Bartemius Crouch, Sr. The teen was held in a darkened cell with no company. There was no light whatsoever, and very little food or water. The Dark Lord had used sensory deprivation to break the teen's mind, and had remolded him into the perfect Death Eater. Voldemort had erased all that had made Barty Crouch, Jr. the man he would have been, had he remained free. During that dark year, the teen had begged and pleaded for his father, breaking the hearts of the Lestrange brothers, Rowle, Dolohov, Rookwood, Rosier, Selwyn and Travers. They were unable to intervene on the teen's behalf, however. The cell was locked and sealed with parselmagic, which made any type of rescue impossible. Barty Crouch, Jr. was turned into the mindless puppet of Voldemort against his will, and it was this information that had finally eased the guilt and anguish the older Crouch had felt, especially after the way his son had died. In gratitude, Crouch had expunged the men's criminal records, erasing all evidence of their incarcerations and trials. In effect, he'd completely freed them, once they had served their sentences, allowing them to be able to live out their lives unhindered by their pasts.

* * *

"Lucius," Rodolphus murmured, bowing his head in respect to the Malfoy Lord. The blond smiled at he and his brother warmly, opening his arms wide in welcome.

"Rodolphus, Rabastan," the man murmured. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I have several wings from which to choose. Just follow the house elf up the stairs, and make your choice, or choices. I will assign a house elf for each of you, and you have free run of the Manor while you are here. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Hadrian Snape are in residence right now, and it was Sirius Black that fought so hard for your trials and freedom."

" _Black_ spoke for us?" Rabastan asked incredulously.

"I did," the animagus replied as he came into the entrance hall. Both Lestrange brothers stared at the Black Lord, stunned. "I knew the both of you in Hogwarts, and even before that. I knew how you really felt, and I also knew that it was your father that had pushed you into taking the Mark." He smiled ruefully. "You were some of the best friends I'd ever had growing up, and I didn't want to see you spend the rest of your lives paying for crimes that you either didn't commit, or couldn't avoid. Serving that abusive bastard was punishment enough for you and the others."

"Thank you, Sirius," Rodolphus husked, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Any time, Rudo," the animagus said, smiling. "I don't regret the loss of your _lovely_ wife, however."

"Frankly, Siri," the man quipped with a grin, "neither do I."


	6. It's Off to Hogwarts

**It's Off to Hogwarts**

"Well, Minerva? Did Harry Potter receive his letter?" Albus asked frantically. Ever since the day he went to the Dursleys to see for himself that the child was gone, he'd been in a low grade panic. He had searched high and low in the intervening years, desperate to find even a _hint_ that the Savior of the wizarding world was still alive. Either the child was behind some impenetrable wards, or he'd died. Vehemently denying to himself the latter possibility, he continued to search, all the while keeping an ear to the ground to detect any faint rumblings of Voldemort's return. He refused to believe that the Dark Lord was gone forever, in spite of the evidence to the contrary. He'd gone on for far too long, depending on Voldemort's existence to keep him in power, to give it all up now.

"I have no idea, Albus," the deputy headmistress growled at the man, irritated beyond reason at his pestering. The man had crawled up her arse as soon as the quill that addressed the envelopes had activated, and he didn't seem to be intent on leaving it any time soon. "You well know that no human eyes may watch the quill address the envelopes. House elves take care of filling them, as well. It's to prevent any attempts at fraud."

"Isn't there _something_ you could do to verify that the Savior has received his letter?" the old man wheedled, making McGonagall grind her teeth in frustrated rage.

" _NO!"_ she barked out, finally reaching her limits. "Now, go away and leave me alone! You'll find out soon enough whether Harry Potter received his letter!"

* * *

"Are you ready, Hadrian?" Draco asked as he strode into the other child's room. The boys had received their Hogwarts letters, and were just finishing packing.

"Yeah," the raven answered, looking at his best friend and brother in all but blood. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin," the blond answered promptly. "My whole family went to Slytherin. It's to be expected."

Smirking mischievously, Hadrian quipped, "What if you end up in Hufflepuff?"

"Bite your tongue, you wretch," Lucius growled from the doorway, startling both boys. Snickering from behind the elder blond clued the boys in to the presence of Sirius.

"Now, Lucius, it's a fair question," the animagus said with a smirk. He stepped into Hadrian's room, grabbing the boy up into an enthusiastic hug. "I'm gonna miss you, pup," he murmured in the child's ear. Hadrian grinned from ear to ear, smacking a loud, wet, sloppy kiss to his uncle's cheek.

"I'll miss you, too, Padfoot," he replied as the man set him on his feet once again. "Where's Moony?"

"Still recovering from the full moon," Severus intoned as he stepped into his son's room. "I heard what you'd said to Draco, son, and, as much as it would please me to see my godson in Hufflepuff, I am afraid that he's destined for Slytherin."

"Severus!" Lucius gasped out in a high-pitched, shocked voice. Both boys collapsed on the bed, overcome with the giggles. Sirius barked out a laugh at the older blond's expense, blue eyes gleaming with happiness. Those first few months were a bit difficult; Narcissa had treated her cousin with a marked chilliness, still hurt from his rejection of her as a Black. It had taken a lot of groveling, including some rather expensive baubles, for her to completely forgive him. Once she was finally onboard, the rest of the intervening years went smoothly. Of a certainty there were troubles; small uprisings by those ex-Death Eaters that were still at large, but thanks to the testimony of Severus, Lucius, the Lestrange brothers, Rowle, Dolohov, Rookwood, Rosier, Selwyn and Travers, the rest of the Dark Lord's minions, as well as sympathizers within the Ministry, were rounded up and imprisoned. The streets were once again safe for the general population, and Cornelius Fudge was enjoying a popularity and confidence he hadn't had since he first took office.

"I have some news for you, Black," Severus intoned solemnly. He and Sirius had made great strides in coming to terms with the situation. While they would never be the _best_ of friends, they both put their differences aside for the sake of Hadrian. They now enjoyed friendly bantering and light-hearted sarcastic jabs at each other. All in all, they acted like brothers. Sirius looked at the Potions Master warily, always a little suspicious when the dour man seemed to be in a good mood. "You have been accepted as the new History of Magic professor. Binns as been exorcised. As well, your werewolf lover will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, with Lucius to take his place for the weeks of the full moon."

"I'm going to be able to come to school with Hadrian?" Black asked excitedly, grey eyes gleaming.

"Yes. With the both of you there, as well as me, we will be able to keep the boys safe, and out of the headmaster's clutches."

"Is he still nattering on about the return of Voldemort?" Sirius asked, exasperated.

"He is," Lucius concurred, also irritated. "He's been whinging at Fudge quite loudly these past few weeks. He's been expressing 'concern' over the whereabouts of the 'Savior', and has been trying to get the Minister to assign a detail of Aurors to watch King's Cross station, and keep an eye out for any 'Death Eater' activity. In spite of the loss of Dark Marks for everyone concerned, the old man _still_ believes that Voldemort will resurrect himself. It's appalling."

"Be that as it may, we will need to be particularly cautious," Severus continued, looking at the older men gravely for a moment. "Since Hadrian will most likely be sorted into Slytherin as well, I foresee no problems, but we must always be on our guard nevertheless."

"How do you _know_ he's a Slytherin, Snape?" Sirius gruffed good-naturedly. "He'll most likely follow in his parents' footsteps and be a Gryffindor."

"Exactly," the Potions Master smirked triumphantly. "His _parent_ is a Slytherin; therefore _he_ will be, too."

* * *

The five adults were ensconced in the library at the Manor, chatting about this and that as they worked through their last night of peace and quiet before they had to leave for the train in the morning. Sirius looked at Lucius, a curious glint in his eye. "Lucius, I've been meaning to ask you a question." At the blond's quirk of an acknowledging eyebrow, the animagus continued. "Why did you wait so long to do something about Voldemort? Why wait until Severus had custody of Hadrian before getting rid of the man? Wasn't Draco enough of an incentive? Or even Narcii?" The Malfoy matriarch looked to her husband curiously, wanting to hear this answer herself.

Lucius, for his part, flushed with shame for a moment. "I…I'm a coward at heart, Black," the man finally admitted. "I have more than enough political clout to fling around, and it costs me nothing but a few galleons. However, when it comes to more urgent, _hands-on_ matters, I tend to fade into the background and wait to see what will happen. I…I learned from an early age to stand in the shadows and wait to see who would come out on top before allying myself with them. It's a regrettable habit that I am endeavoring to change.

"Severus took custody of Hadrian, and it _changed_ him. Made him more _whole_ than I'd ever seen. He became a fierce protector of his son, and mine as well. I couldn't very well let him try and do all of this _alone_ , so I girded my loins, as it were, and leapt into the fray with him." He turned to his wife hesitantly, amused to see the shock on her face. "I never wanted you in danger, love, but some of the choices I had made at the heavy hand of my father forced me to _adjust_ my priorities a little. You and Draco have always been, and always will be, the center of my world. I couldn't let anything happen to either of you, and when Father threatened your welfare, I caved. I am sorry, my precious, for putting you and my son in danger for so long."

"All is forgiven, darling," she replied softly. "I understand, perhaps better than you know, how much pressure parents can bring to bear. Though ours was an arranged marriage, made to profit both of our families, I have grown to love you deeply, and know that you would never _deliberately_ do anything to endanger either myself or our son."

"Thank you, Lucius, for being so honest," Sirius said into the silence. "It was unexpected, but greatly appreciated. I still held some small kernel of doubt, that you had used the situation to better your advantage in the wizarding world. Your frank, honest words have done more to ease my mind than anything else could. You _have_ changed, into a man of whom your son could be very proud."

* * *

King's Cross station was a hive of muggle activity as the boys, their parents, and godparents made their way toward platform 9¾. Severus had, for Hadrian's eleventh birthday, named Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as his godparents, shocking both men greatly.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hadrian?" his father murmured from the doorway of his son's room. The raven looked up, beaming at his dad. "Could you please come downstairs? I have something of importance to discuss with you." Rising, the child followed his father down the stairs and into a ritual room. There, he found Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco, all waiting around a stone pedestal. Sirius and Remus weren't sure why they were there, and looked at the father and son curiously. Severus guided his son to the platform, upon which sat an athame and two House of Prince rings. "We are gathered here today, the day of my son's eleventh birthday, to perform the naming ceremony for my son's godfathers. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, could you please step forward." Shocked, both men shakily strode up to the platform, eyes wide on the smirking Potions Master. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, hereby invoke the sacred bond of godfather. Do you, Remus John Lupin, swear to protect and defend Hadrian James Snape with all that you have, and all that you are?"_

" _I do," Remus whispered as the magic in the room increased._

" _Do you, Sirius Orion Black, swear to protect and defend Hadrian James Snape with all that you have, and all that you are?"_

" _I do," Sirius murmured tremblingly._

" _Very well," Severus intoned. "The magic has spoken." He lifted his son's right hand and scored the palm with the athame. He then handed the blade to Sirius who, after a quick glance at Severus, scored the palm of his right hand, then handed the blade to Lupin, who did the same. "Sanguinem et sanguinem, Patrinus ad necabo secaboque," he whispered as he carefully placed Hadrian's bleeding hand first to Sirius' bloody palm, then to Remus'._

 _The magic swirled in the room for a moment before surrounding the three bleeding palms, sealing the cuts and connecting their magical cores. Shuddering, the two men sagged slightly as they felt their cub, their pup, deep within their souls. Hadrian had a wide smile on his face as he felt his beloved uncles become a part of him. Severus then picked up the rings, handing one each to the animagus and werewolf, a small, pleased smile on his face. He knew that, if the two men before him weren't serious about their love and commitment to his son, the magic would have reacted very badly. "Welcome to the family."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

They calmly walked through the barrier separating the muggle world from the magical, smirking as they saw very little activity on the platform. They were two hours ahead of the departure schedule; they had wanted to avoid the mad dash and hustle of everyone as they ran pell-mell around the platform, getting last minute instructions and seats. Entering, they walked to the back of the train, where the Slytherin students traditionally sat, and found a secluded booth at the back of the car.

"Tell me again how Weasleys ended up in Slytherin?" Lucius asked incredulously, still baffled by that fact three years later.

"You will see, Lucius," the dour man snapped impatiently. He'd heard that very same lament for the last three years, and was heartily sick of it. The blond's face hardened, the open ease and friendliness gone in the face of Severus' inevitable snarkiness. Seeing this, the Potions Master dropped his eyes, shamed. "I am sorry, old friend," he apologized quietly. "I understand your befuddlement; believe me, I felt the same when I heard the Hat call out their placement. However, I cannot adequately explain _how_ it happened. All I can do is allow you to see for yourself. Believe me, since the demon twins have come to Hogwarts, every sorting begins the same way."

Intrigued despite himself, the grey eyes softened and a small grin quirked his mouth. "I accept your apology, Severus, and I do understand. I do not mean to test your patience; I just know that the Weasleys are regarded as a purely Light family. It is hard for me to believe that _anyone_ in that family has a single Slytherin bone in their body."

"You have no idea," the snarky man grumbled, eyes closed and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "At any rate, the Opening Feast will prove to be interesting. They tend to outdo themselves every year, with some prank or another."

"Prank?" Sirius straightened in his seat, eyes gleaming excitedly. "Did you say _prank_?"

"I did," Severus responded with a heavy, put-upon sigh. "I do believe that they rival the Marauders with their _creativity_ , without the accompanying _cruelty_." Sirius winced and flushed with shame, once again marveling at the generosity of the man seated across from him. Seeing this, Severus bowed his head, a grimace of self-disgust on his face. "I seem to be putting my foot in it a lot today," he mumbled softly, to the snickers of everyone present. "I am sorry, Sirius," he murmured, making the animagus' eyes widen, shocked. The only time Severus ever called him by his given name was when the man was truly remorseful. "I do not intend to keep poking you with your past actions. Since you moved into the Manor, I've managed to see what kind of man you _truly_ are, and it has helped me to put aside those old, bitter resentments. I just forget, sometimes, to monitor what I say, and how I say it. I have no ill will toward you anymore and I…I want to say that I am _glad_ that we were able to work out our issues. You are _family_ now."

"Thank you, Severus," Sirius husked, eyes suspiciously bright. "I don't deserve all the forgiveness and chances you are so willing to give me, but I will make the best of them, every day." Before another word could be spoken, the car door opened up, admitting the Weasley twins and what looked like their younger brother. Behind them were a few more first years, as well as the Slytherin upper years. The twins spied the Potions Master and grinned widely, making a beeline for their booth. It enlarged magically to permit the others to sit, to the consternation of Snape.

"Hello, professor," Fred murmured with a respectful bow of his head. George nodded as well, looking at the other occupants of the booth curiously. "This," as he wrapped an arm around his younger brother, "is our baby brother, Ron. Ron, this is professor Severus Snape. He's the potions professor, and also our Head of House."

"A pleasure to meet you, young man," Severus intoned with a nod of his head. He gestured around the table as he made his introductions. "This is Sirius Black." The animagus nodded his head, eyes gleaming mischievously. "He will be the History of Magic professor. The man next to him is Remus Lupin." Remus smiled at the boys. "He will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Next to him is my son, Hadrian James Snape." The raven nodded his head, a wide smile on his face. "Next to me is Draco Malfoy." The grey eyed blond cautiously nodded a brief greeting. "Next to him is Lucius Malfoy." The older blond gave a stiff bow, face blank. "He is Draco's father, and will take Remus Lupin's place as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for one week every month."

"Why would he need to take professor Lupin's place?" George asked curiously. The other first years had taken booths near the adults, and the other Slytherin students were spread around the car. Because it was so very quiet in the carriage, the voices of the group carried.

"I am a werewolf," Remus answered honestly.

"Cool!" Ron blurted excitedly, then blushed profusely. "I…I mean…well…there's nothing _wrong_ with being a werewolf. It's only once a month, and you seem like an alright sort _now_."

"I see that you have a kindred spirit in young Mr. Weasley, Black," Severus gruffed good-naturedly. "He seems to share the same sort of 'speak now, think later' mentality that _you_ have."

"Hey. I resemble that remark," Sirius snapped back playfully. It did the job of making the students relax, and eased the way for others to approach the group.

They were deep in a conversation when the carriage door suddenly opened, admitting some more first years. First came a small dark-skinned boy, with tight curly black hair. Following him was a freckle-faced, sandy-haired boy with a brash attitude. Behind him was a chubby child, with amber eyes and chestnut hair. He was gripping a toad rather tightly in one hand. Behind him came a bushy-haired girl with chocolate eyes and a small overbite. Bringing up the rear was Jake Flinton, Slytherin prefect. He led them to the group of adults, where they stood, shuffling their feet. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but these children were having some trouble with some from the other houses, so I thought to bring them in here so that they could be safe."

"Thank you, Mr. Flinton," Severus said with a small smile. "You did exactly as I had expected you to do. You may join your friends. We will take care of these children." Bowing his head briefly, he went to join the other prefects at another booth. Since the fall of the Dark Lord, and the subsequent disappearance of the Dark Marks, the students of Slytherin House had been encouraged to let go of the lessons that had been taught to them by their parents, and embrace a _new_ Slytherin House. To that end, Severus worked tirelessly on their behalf to change their tarnished image. For the first few years, it was difficult; Albus Dumbledore had thrown roadblocks up at every turn. It was when the Weasley twins were sorted into Slytherin that things began to change for the better. Students from two of the Houses started to realize that, if a Light family such as the Weasleys had children in Slytherin, then, perhaps, the House wasn't so bad after all.

"Now, children, could you tell me your names?" Sirius asked kindly.

"I…I'm Hermione Granger," the only girl said with a small smile.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy with the toad said.

"I'm Dean Thomas, and this is Seamus Finnegan," the dark-skinned boy chirped, gesturing to the sandy haired boy with a thumb.

"I am Sirius Black," the animagus began, gesturing to the others as he made the introductions. When he finished, he turned back to the new children curiously. "Why are you here? What happened?"

"W-well," the girl answered first, "I was in a compartment with some older students and I started talking about the classes. What would be expected of us and how I had mastered all the spells already. They didn't seem to like that, and they called me some horrible names before shoving me out of the compartment."

"Miss…Granger, is it?" Lucius asked. At her nod, he continued. "The first mistake you made was showing your blood status." When the girl frowned, he held up a hand, keeping her silent for a moment. "There are still purebloods that do not want to accept that muggleborns are permitted to attend Hogwarts, or that they are just as capable or magically strong as purebloods. Thankfully, it is an attitude that is fading, but there will always be those few who believe that they are superior to anyone of mixed heritage. Compounding that is your obvious need to prove how brilliant you are. And you _are_ brilliant, if what you say is true." She blushed, pleased at the compliment. "However, no one likes to be told that they're stupid."

"But…but I didn't _say_ that they were stupid," she protested, face reddening even further in mortification.

"You did not have to, and I am sure that you did not _think_ it, either. You need to understand that, when you flaunt your brilliance, instead of taking quiet pride in it, you are telling others, without meaning to, that they are not. You would do yourself a favor if you could temper that need to prove yourself that you have. It is completely unnecessary to _tell_ everyone how brilliant you are. It will be enough to _show_ them. You will also need to learn humility, if you expect to survive here."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said softly. "My parents told me the same thing when I went to primary school. I sometimes forget myself."

"I would suggest you don't fight the Sorting Hat in its placement of you," Severus contributed, ebon eyes gleaming softly. "You will be best served going where it wants to place you, because it will place you where you will thrive the best."

"Yes, sir," Granger answered, smiling.

"We're here for the same reason," Seamus said after a short silence.

"I…I'm h-here be-because everyone th-thinks I-I'm a squ-squib," Neville whispered shamefully.

"Well, if you _were_ a squib, you wouldn't have received a letter of invitation," Remus told the trembling child gently. "Since squibs have no access to magic, then they have no reason to attend a school _for_ magic. Whoever told you that you were a squib is wrong. I can feel your magic from _here_."

* * *

The godfather ritual is in Latin, and it translates thusly:

 _sanguinem et sanguinem_ -blood to blood

 _Patrinus ad necabo secaboque_ -godfather to little son (godson)


	7. Heeeere's Hadrian! Surprise!

**Heeeere's Hadrian! Surprise!**

The train arrived on time, and everyone piled out of it, chattering loudly. Suddenly, a booming voice sounded over all the noise, startling a fair few people. "Firs' years, over here! Over here, firs' years!" Hadrian, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville and Hermione all stared at the very large, very hairy man with wide, frightened eyes.

"D-do we _have_ to?" Hadrian squeaked, looking at his dad and godfathers fearfully.

"No," Severus replied with a small smile. "The chaperones have their own conveyance, and you lot shall ride with us."

"Thank _Merlin_ ," Ron blurted out with a gusty sigh. "Fred and George told me how the first years get to the castle, and I don't much like the idea of _drowning_ before I get my first lesson."

"We'll meet you at the castle, Ron," George chirped as he and his brother headed toward a carriage. "We fully expect you to be sorted into Slytherin. Don't disappoint us."

" _Another_ Weasley in Slytherin?" Severus groaned dramatically, flinging an arm over his eyes and throwing his head back. "How shall I ever _survive_?" Amidst giggling, the group wended their way to a large carriage that stood off to the side. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were the only Houses that provided chaperones for the entire train, as they were the only ones to command an entire train car, rather than a series of small compartments. Filius Flitwick was the only other person in the carriage as everyone else climbed in, and Severus once again made the introductions.

"I didn't know you had a son, Severus," the part-goblin squeaked, once all the introductions were made. "I must say, he's quite a handsome lad. And those eyes…those emerald eyes…they seem so _familiar_ somehow."

"They should," Sirius quipped with a wide grin. "They are the same shade and shape as Lily Evans' was."

" _That's_ where I've seen them before," the little professor concurred excitedly. "I thought Lily had married James Potter, though."

"She did," Severus intoned, trying to get control over the sensitive information. "I will explain, but I expect you to keep your silence, Flitwick. I do not want anyone else alerted to whom my son is until he's been sorted." The threatening growl didn't seem to intimidate the diminutive man whatsoever, but he beamed a wide smile at the Potions Master, amused.

"Of course, Severus. I would never tell tales out of turn."

"Very well. Lily had given me a letter before she and the family went into hiding. In it, she told me that she and Potter had agreed to make me godfather to Harry. I was also to adopt him, should anything happen to his parents. So, one night I was exploring in a wooded area near Belvedere, just south of London, when I heard a baby's cry. I followed it until I stumbled over the cardboard box in which _Lily's child_ had been placed, and _abandoned_. It seems the 'relatives' that the headmaster had placed my son with didn't want him, so they dumped him like so much _refuse_. I was _infuriated_ ; to see how my very best friend's baby had been treated was _appalling,_ so I brought him home, adopted him, and he's been my pride and joy ever since. I even renamed him Hadrian; I like the sound of it." Throughout the story, Hadrian maintained an air of indifference, to hide the pain he still felt at the cruel abandonment by his blood relatives. At the expression of Severus' love for his child, the raven flushed with pleasure, cuddling into his dad's side happily. The Potions Master's arm went around the child and tugged him closer.

"Oh, I am sorry, child," Filius said sadly. "I knew that Albus had made plans for you to stay with your mother's sister, but I had no idea that she would be so thoughtlessly cruel."

"S'okay, professor," Hadrian replied with a small smile. "Dad came to my rescue. That's all that matters to me."

* * *

The first years trooped into the Great Hall in a single-file line. Hadrian was in the middle somewhere, with Draco in front and Neville behind. The raven glanced along the head table, smiling and waving at his father, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius. As his eyes scanned to the headmaster, he froze for a second as blue eyes twinkled blindingly at him. The headmaster gave the child a huge smile, and arrogant pride oozed from every pore of the old man as he saw his puppet martyr in the line of first years. As each student was called up, the headmaster scooted closer and closer to the edge of his chair, ready to leap up and clap wildly when Harry Potter's name was called.

Hermione had been sorted into Ravenclaw; she had taken Lucius' and Severus' advice, hoping that the 'Claws would be able to teach her how to temper her thirst for validation, and perhaps teach her some humility, as well. Seamus had gone to Gryffindor, while Neville went to Hufflepuff. So it was a very shocked, dumbfounded headmaster that slumped in his chair, mouth agape, as the _P'_ s were sped by with nary a Potter in sight. It was when the _S'_ s were announced that the shock turned to rage.

"Hadrian Snape," McGonagall called, her voice quivering only slightly in shock as she watched Harry Potter walk up to the stool and perch on it, awaiting the hat. She hadn't seen Potter's name on the list, and was stunned to actually see the _boy_ in the line of first years. Finally, she shook herself out of her surprise and glared at the raven. "Mr. Potter, just what do you think you're doing?" Her voice was loud enough to carry through the silent hall, and every eye stared at the child on the stool, making him squirm under all the unwanted attention. Severus stood and rounded the end of the head table, approaching the Gryffindor witch angrily.

"Excuse me, Minerva, but I must insist that you use my son's _proper_ name. As you have just called out, his name is Hadrian Snape."

"B-but Severus, this child is _Harry Potter_. The son of _Lily and James Potter_."

"No, he is not," Snape ground out through gritted teeth. "Not anymore." He reached into his robes and pulled out the adoption certificate and the letter. He handed them to McGonagall and waited impatiently as she read through them. Looking at the dour man in shock, she flushed in shame at insulting the Potions Master.

"Forgive me, Severus," she murmured, eyes down. "I had no idea."

"Indeed. Now, if you could continue sorting? I'm sure my son would like to eat sometime tonight."

"Of course," she stammered, placing the hat on Hadrian's head.

 _ **Well, hello there, Hadrian James Snape. A pleasure to meet you.**_

 _Thank you, I think._ The hat chuckled fondly for a moment.

 _ **You are a smart one. You have a keen mind, and a thirst for knowledge. You're brave for those you care about, but wouldn't extend that courage for strangers. You're sly and cunning, and your painful beginnings have made you yearn to prove your worth to those you love. Though Ravenclaw would suit you, I think it best to put you in SLYTHERIN!**_ Taking the hat off, he handed it to McGonagall and waited for the patch to appear on his robes. Beaming widely, he made a beeline for the Slytherin table, sitting next to his very best friend happily. Draco threw an arm around Hadrian, squeezing him tightly in excitement. Dean had gone to Gryffindor earlier, and finally it was Ron's turn to sit under the hat.

 _ **Another Weasley,**_ the hat murmured in amusement. _**I see that you don't hold the same sort of prejudices as much of the rest of your family do. Your cunning is most impressive, especially considering the obstacles you had to overcome. Your place is definitely with SLYTHERIN!  
**_

* * *

The sorting had gone without a hitch, and Lucius was glaring at Severus accusingly, expecting some sort of _fireworks_ after the dire warning his friend had given during the train ride. Smirking, the Potions Master turned to his oldest friend, index finger up. "Just wait, Lucius," he murmured. "The Opening Feast hasn't begun yet." Sighing irritably, the blond settled in, watching everything closely. Albus stood to make the beginning of term announcements, but when he opened his mouth, quacking could be heard. Minerva stood to berate the prankster, but all that erupted from her mouth was the squawking of a chicken. One by one, the professors attempted to speak, but only animal sounds were heard. There was dead silence in the Great Hall for several beats, before, as one, the entire student body erupted in shrieks of laughter. The prank lasted for a few more moments before it wore off.

"Now you see why I told you that they belonged in Slytherin," the dour man murmured in the blond's ear. "No one ever sees who the perpetrators are; there are no obvious wand movements, nor are there spells spoken. At least, none that are _seen_. I have yet to figure out exactly _how_ they are able to pull off such masterful tricks so effortlessly, without being caught."

"How do you know that it is the Weasleys doing the pranks?" Lucius asked curiously, impressed in spite of himself.

"Because in their first year, after the Opening Feast, they came to me privately and informed me of their hand in the joke. They wanted to let me know what they were doing, and why, so that I could intervene if necessary. They pull relatively harmless, but _creative_ pranks throughout the year. They say it is to keep the headmaster on his toes; to make sure that the old man is paying attention to the school and what goes on within it. This business with Voldemort's supposed return has the twins on edge. They feel something is coming, and it won't be pretty."

* * *

Conversations were loud and boisterous as some in the Great Hall speculated on the Savior of the wizarding world being sorted into Slytherin. It was mostly the Gryffindors who were spouting that nonsense; the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had seen, and spoken to, many people who had acknowledged that the Dark Lord was permanently dead. Some of their relatives had, misguided though they were, joined Voldemort's cause, thinking that they'd be able to change things for the better once they were inside the Ministry. When they found out the true purpose of the Dark Lord, they regretted their foolish choices, but knew that they were, for all intents and purposes, property of Voldemort. They had shown their Dark Marks, and their shame, to their families, hoping to prevent their children from following in their footsteps.

When the Marks disappeared, they had rejoiced, showing all who cared to see that their mark of slavery and ownership had gone, meaning that the magic behind the Mark had died. That meant that the man who held the magic was permanently eradicated. They were free. Since most Gryffindors were either halfbloods or muggleborns, they had no pureblood relatives who had been stupid enough, or blinded by Riddle's skillful rhetoric, to join a pointless cause, so they had no observable, solid proof that the man was truly dead. They followed along with the headmaster, because their Head of House followed along with the headmaster; they were taught from the first night at the school that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was akin to a god amongst wizards.

"Why do they keep staring and pointing at me?" Hadrian hissed to Draco, irritated.

"Because they were taught that you are the Savior of the wizarding world," Pansy answered from across the table.

"I'm the _what_ now _?_ "

"The Savior of the wizarding world," Fred replied with a grimace. "The Chosen One. The Golden Boy. I'm sure that, had you been sorted into Gryffindor, it would've been The Golden Boy of Gryffindor."

"Are you _mental_?" the raven asked incredulously. "I'm no _savior_ of _anything._ If you want to know who the _real_ heroes of the wizarding world are, they're sitting up at the head table, and their names are Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy."

"But you defeated He Who Must Not Be Named when you were a _baby_ ," Blaise said from further down. "Of _course_ you're the Savior." All at the table noted the marked sarcasm in the Italian's voice, and they all smirked in amusement.

"Very funny," Hadrian snarked good-naturedly. "Of course you all know that my mum found a 'life for life' sacrificial ritual to protect me. That's the _only_ way I could've survived."

"Of course," everyone at the table agreed, smiling. "We were taught about your mum by professor Snape," Marcus continued for the upper years. "She was one of the bravest, most selfless people that our Head of House had ever met. He talked about _you_ a lot, too. On behalf of Slytherin, I welcome you to our House."

" _Welcome, Hadrian James Snape_ ," the rest of the table echoed, making the raven blush, pleased.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the Slytherin common room, waiting for their Head of House to make his beginning of the year speech. Hadrian had noticed that Theodore Nott sat deep in the shadows, almost like he was hiding. He nudged Draco and nodded slightly toward the other boy. The blond looked at Nott with narrowed eyes, concerned at the timidity being shown. "Something's going on there," he murmured to his friend. "I know Mr. Nott is in Azkaban, so maybe that's it."

"Maybe," Hadrian murmured, his own emerald eyes narrowed. "Let's keep an eye on him, anyway." Draco nodded his agreement, then turned toward the common room entrance. Like clockwork, right at nine sharp, Severus flowed in through the entrance, robes billowing out impressively and stirring little dust motes as they settled around his feet. "Welcome to Slytherin. As you have been sorted here, there was something within you that the Founder, Salazar Slytherin, favored. You are in the greatest House in the school.

"The rules are simple. Do not fight outside those doors. At all times, you are to maintain a unity of purpose. Since the Dark Lord's defeat, I have endeavored to polish the tarnished image of our illustrious House, and to that end, I have had a modicum of success. The burden of maintaining our much improved image rests on your shoulders. You will not bully, browbeat, intimidate, threaten, coerce or otherwise impede any other student in this school. You will be the model of cooperation, consideration, and conciliation. Offer help when it is needed. Support those who have no one to whom to turn. Provide a solid shoulder to lean on, or to cry on, if necessary. In _all_ ways, you are to represent the best the wizarding world has to offer.

"Inside these walls, you will be studious and intelligent. I want no arguments of blood purity or power dynamics. There is to be no 'king' of Slytherin. You are all equal, and must behave as proper ladies and gentlemen at all times. If you see a housemate lagging, boost him or her up. Provide assistance as you can. Help him or her with tutoring. Continue to show to the rest of the world just how honorable and worthwhile you _really_ are. You no longer have to fear following in your parents' footsteps. Now is the time to branch out and find your own way in the world. Finally, do not hesitate to come to me if you have need, whether it be help with your schoolwork, a quiet place to study, or a referral to an apprenticeship. I will _always_ have your back. You will always be _my_ children."

* * *

"We get to share a room?" Hadrian chirped excitedly.

"Wicked!" Draco chimed in, smiling widely. The boys picked their beds and unpacked their things, putting clothes away in the closets on either side of the dorm room. They also had a good sized en suite bathroom, as well as dressers against the wall at the foot of their beds. Both beds were comfortable looking full size beds with forest green comforters and curtains hanging from the frames mounted on the four posts of the beds. A thick black rug covered the floor, making Hadrian sigh in relief. Having lived in the Manor for most of his life, he knew how _cold_ stone floors could _really_ get, and the faint draft in the dungeons promised that it could get decidedly _chilly_ as the year went on.

* * *

The note was waiting on his breakfast plate the next morning. _Harry_ , it said. Before the raven continued reading, he signaled Draco, who looked at it over his shoulder. _I wish to speak with you in my office after breakfast. I have a particular fondness for licorice wands. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster._ "What do you think he wants?" Hadrian asked softly, looking at his father, who was seated at the far end of the head table. He quirked an eyebrow at the older man, who nodded imperceptibly and stood, leaving the Great Hall.

"'M not sure," Draco mumbled, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He probably wants to question you about your change of name and circumstances. Your different parentage and sorting into Slytherin most likely threw a spanner in his plans. What do you want to wager he tries to talk you into a re-sort? Or, failing that, he tries to bully and guilt you into going back to the Dursleys."

"Fat fucking chance of that," Hadrian growled, shocking his blond friend with both the ferocity and the foulness of the reply.


	8. Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

**A/N:** Morrm8894 brought up a good point, and it launched me into a wonderful bit for this chapter. Thanks, babe!

* * *

 **Let's Get Ready to Rumble!**

Severus met his son at the gargoyle entrance to the headmaster's office right after breakfast. He brought Lucius' cousin, Cassius Malfoy, who was the family solicitor. "Licorice wands," Hadrian murmured, grimacing slightly. He'd only known of the headmaster for a very short time, and _already_ he thought the old man mad. The gargoyle leapt aside, revealing the moving spiral staircase that would carry the group up to the headmaster's door.

Once there, the child raised his hand to knock, but an elderly voice filtered through the closed portal before he could make contact with it. "Come in, Harry." The headmaster sounded a bit too _chipper_ for the Snape heir's tastes, but he sighed heavily and pushed the heavy wooden door open, tentatively crossing the threshold. Albus was behind his desk, sitting in a chair that looked more like a throne than one made for a common office. Hadrian rolled his eyes at the pompousness of the man, clearing the doorway to allow his father and the solicitor ingress. A scowl of monumental proportions twisted the headmaster's face, and he glared at the preteen angrily. "Our meeting was for just the two of us, Harry," Dumbledore chided gently, trying to manipulate the child into obeying. Sadly, his luck wasn't with him on this particular day.

"My name is Hadrian James Snape," the raven said quietly. "I would appreciate it if you would call me by my surname, since we do not know each other well enough to be on a first name basis."

"Nonsense, Harry," the headmaster blithely continued, pointedly ignoring the correction. "I knew you from the time you were born. We are, indeed, old friends."

"Be that as it may, _sir_ , I respectfully request that you call me by my surname, which is Snape." The jocular attitude the headmaster had attempted to maintain slipped a little in the face of the stubborn child.

"Your name is Harry James Potter," the old man snapped. "I should know. I was _there_ when you were born, and I got to hold you. James and Lily Potter, your _parents_ , named you Harry, and that is the name I will use."

"Excuse me, headmaster, but I must interject here," the solicitor finally spoke up. Until that moment, Hadrian was handling the matter with the calm respect any pureblood would use, but since the old man insisted on insulting his client, he felt it was time to step in. "The Ministry of Magic has recognized and authenticated the legal adoption of Harry James Potter by one Severus Tobias Snape, who had re-named the child Hadrian James Snape." He placed a copy of the adoption certificate on the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore took a cursory glance at it before setting it aside. "As the request for the adoption was made by his deceased _parents_ , it was completely sanctioned by House Potter." A copy of the letter left to Severus by Lily was placed on the desk. The headmaster read through it, eyebrows skating into his hairline in surprise at the cordial tone of James' words to Severus. He then set that aside also, eyes raising to Hadrian, locking with the child's emerald eyes in a battle of wills. " _Furthermore_ , since Severus Tobias Snape was named _legal godfather_ to Hadrian James Snape, the child's placement _should have_ gone to the _Potions Master_ upon the deaths of the child's _parents_. _Since_ this did not happen, and you, instead, placed him with his mother's muggle sister and her husband, who subsequently _abandoned him_ , at the end of _November 1981_ , in a distant muggle _forest_ , I have the authority to request an inquiry into the matter, with a possible pursuit of charges, should it be found that you had _illegally_ abandoned a _magical child_ in a _muggle_ area.

"Your claims as his 'magical guardian' are nonexistent. His magical guardian was, is, and always will be, professor Severus Snape. Now that the man is his legal father as well, this gives you no authority over Hadrian James Snape _whatsoever_. Continue to interfere, _in any way_ , with the child and you will be brought up on charges of custodial interference." Cassius Malfoy pulled out another official document from his briefcase, placing it on the headmaster's desk. "This is a certified copy of the death certificate of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Department of Mysteries has had, in the bowels of the Ministry, a special scrying orb, which tracks the birth, whereabouts, and death of every Dark Lord that has risen since Grindelwald. In fact, it was _because_ of Grindelwald that the orb was created. It has shown, unequivocally, that Lord Voldemort is _dead_. Those Death Eaters that were faithful to him are now in Azkaban, put there by those who had been forced to join. _He is never coming back_. You would do well to concentrate all of your efforts on running the school, instead of chasing after _ghosts_."

Dumbledore picked up the certificate and read it in disbelief. Putting it back down on his desk, he threaded his hands together and placed them in the middle of the blotter on his desk. He glared at Hadrian over his half-moon spectacles, trying to cow or intimidate the child, with no success. The raven just arched a brow at the old man, a small smirk on his face and indifference in his emerald eyes. "There is a prophecy, foretelling of your defeat of Voldemort," the old man said, ignoring all in the office but the child to whom he was directing his conversation. "It states unequivocally that you are the only one to have the power to vanquish him. This fake document will not convince me of his defeat. The so-called missing Dark Marks will not convince me of his defeat. I _know_ he will return, and I _know_ that you, child, are the only one able to defeat him. It is my sworn duty to take you under my wing and train you to be the Warrior for the Light."

"This prophecy that you are relying on so much," Hadrian snapped, eyes narrowed, "what does it say? I don't want the specifics; only the gist of it."

"It foretells of the vanquisher being born at the end of July. Voldemort marked you as his equal when he tried to kill you. You have a power that he will not know about, that will see to his defeat. You are the _only one_ capable of killing him."

"What mark do I bear that indicates I am his equal?" the raven barked, eyebrow quirked.

"Why, you have a lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead…" Albus' voice trailed off as Hadrian lifted his bangs, revealing a smooth, unmarred forehead. "Impossible," the headmaster hissed angrily. "There's no _way_ that a curse scar can be removed. You must have some sort of glamour over it."

"You well know, Albus, that it is impossible to glamour curse scars," Severus said smugly, smirking at the old man gleefully. "The dark taint in the scars negates any magic placed on them."

"Then you've found another way to conceal it," the old man snarled, rising from behind his desk. He rounded it in a few strides and grabbed Hadrian by the upper arm, shaking him a little as he bellowed into the preteen's face. "How did you do it, boy? What did you use? You will not shirk your destiny! I will not allow it!"

" _Everte statum_ _,_ " Severus intoned icily as he pointed his wand at the old man. Dumbledore flew back several feet, slamming into a wall and slumping to the floor in pain. "You _ever_ lay a hand on my son again, and I will see you _dead_."

* * *

"Are you okay, Hadrian?" Draco asked, as he sat by his friend on Severus' sofa in the Potions Master's personal rooms. Remus, Sirius, Lucius and Cassius were also in attendance, watching as Severus put some bruise balms on the arm that the headmaster had gripped so tightly. The raven hissed as the cool cream was soothed over the marks on his arm, his emerald eyes pain-filled. The headmaster had infused his grip with angry magic, trying in some way to get the child to become obedient. Hadrian's own magic had risen up and counteracted the headmaster's but couldn't do anything about the damage to the skin, or the underlying musculature. The little Snape's arm and shoulder would be sore for a few days as the injuries slowly healed.

"Yeah," Hadrian finally whispered, looking at his best friend, glad for the concern the blond was showing him. "That is one messed up wizard," he continued with a rueful tone. "He's living deeply in the land of denial. Wouldn't even acknowledge Voldemort's _death certificate_ , for Merlin's sake."

"He's power hungry," Lucius murmured softly, trying to explain the headmaster. "He's gone so long with the adulation of the wizarding world for his conquest of the Dark Lord Grindelwald that he doesn't know how to live _without_ it. He sees Voldemort as another way to keep his status in the wizarding world elevated. He will stop at _nothing_ to achieve this, either. We will need to be very cautious when dealing with him from now on, and we need to make extra sure that Hadrian and Draco are protected at all times."

"We will go to the Alley this weekend," Sirius said, "and visit the Magical Menagerie. I'm sure we can find a few magical serpents that the boys could use as protection. After all, with Hadrian's skills in parseltongue, it should be a breeze to convince a few small asps to be guardians for the boys."

"That sounds doable," Severus agreed. "I do believe that they have a herpetologist there who has been experimenting with specific breeds of viper. He's been trying to breed a species that can communicate in English. He's had some success, but he's trying to work some of the kinks out of his results. Perhaps he has a snake or two available with whom Draco may be able to communicate."

"That would be _awesome_ ," the little blond enthused excitedly. "That way, I can have a couple of snakes that I can talk to, without having Hadrian around all the time to translate."

"It's a plan," Remus said with a smile. A knock at Severus' door had everyone tensing sharply, expecting the headmaster to burst in. When the knock was repeated, Snape lowered his wand and went to answer it, surprised to see the Weasley twins on the other side. "How may I help you gentlemen?" he asked softly as he made way for them to enter. The boys took a few steps into the room before halting mid-stride, eyes struck wide as they saw their heroes made flesh.

"Y-you're the _Marauders_ ," Fred whispered reverently. George could only gape at them, causing everyone but Severus to chuckle or giggle.

"Merlin," the Potions Master murmured as he passed his Slytherins, "please try not to make their heads swell any larger than they already are." The snarky comment jarred the twins out of their stupor, and they advanced on Sirius and Remus with wide, mischievous grins.

"I'm not sure I want to know what those smiles are for," Sirius muttered to Remus from the corner of his mouth. The werewolf nodded quick agreement.

"You met us on the train, boys," Remus spoke for the both of them. "How did you not know who we were then?"

"Hadrian told us about you," George finally kicked his brain into gear to answer the question. "We had also heard about you from some of the professors, although the pranks you pulled were a little _mean_."

"Yeah," Sirius replied sheepishly. "That was all me. Remus and James tried to get me to ease off, especially when it came to Severus, but I was stupid and childish then. I thought I had the right to judge the Slytherins based on my family. I didn't really _know_ them until Severus and Lucius worked to get me out of Azkaban. They made me realize that my family was an exception, instead of the norm."

"Thank you, Black," Severus intoned solemnly. "You prove to me, every day, that I was correct in making you my son's godfather, and in welcoming you into our family."

"Okay, now that all the sap has been spread, we want to talk to you about the headmaster, and what we want to do to him," Fred said with a malicious smirk. "We can't let him think that he's going to harass Hadrian unchallenged."

"Thanks, guys," the raven said with a blush and a smile.

* * *

They entered the Menagerie to the sounds of chirps, caws, barks, trills, hisses and all other manner of animal sounds. Both boys' eyes were permanently struck wide in awe at the diverse collection of creatures. They saw several different breeds of bird, many different types of cat, a lot of different canine species, lizards of every variety, frogs, toads, and even an assortment of spiders. The section they were most interested in, however, was the serpent's lair in the back of the shop. They headed toward a row of terrariums containing all manner of viper, asp, boa, and python. There were American species, South American species, Australian species, African species, Chinese species, and even some rare Japanese species of serpent on display. There were so many varieties that the boys had a hard time choosing just two each. While they stared into the glass cases, Hadrian hissing every now and then, a man came from the back room and met with Severus. They were old friends; they had met a year after Severus had graduated Hogwarts. He was on a research expedition for rare potions ingredients in some of the wilder jungles of South America, and Jareth was searching for some elusive and rare breed of python. They had struck up an instant rapport, and had kept in touch with each other over the years.

"How are you, Severus?" Jareth asked softly, watching with a small smile as the children oohed and aahed over the different snakes.

"I am well, Jareth," the Potions Master replied with a nod. "I am glad that you could make time to speak with me."

"Any time, Severus. You know that. Now, what, exactly, are you looking for?"

"We need four serpents as protection for my son and his best friend."

"Son?" the other man said, surprised. Last he'd heard, Severus was a devout bachelor.

"Yes, Jareth. Son. You are familiar with the Potters, correct?" At the other man's nod, Severus continued. "Before they went into hiding, Lily left me a letter, outlining what she wanted for her son. When they passed, Dumbledore saw fit to place their son with Lily's sister and her husband." Jareth winced; he'd heard a great deal about Petunia Evans and her husband from Severus, who had kept in touch with Lily before her death. "Yes. My thoughts exactly. Anyhow, their wills had granted me status of godfather. However, the letter took it one step further. Should anything have happened to the Potters, I was asked by both Lily and James to take Hadrian as my own. To adopt him. So I did, and have never regretted it."

"Congratulations, Severus," Jareth boomed, shaking the other man's hand heartily.

"Thank you," the dour man murmured. "Now, my son is a parseltongue, so there is no need for any of your 'special' breeds. However, my godson is not, and we were hoping that you had a couple of vipers who were capable of communicating in English, so that Draco wouldn't need Hadrian around all the time to translate for him."

"As a matter of fact, I have a mated pair of Egyptian vipers who are capable of English. They are my greatest successes to date, and I would be honored if your godson had them. It is the least I could do to repay you for all of your help over the years, as well as introducing me to the most beautiful woman alive."

* * *

"That is so _cool_ ," Ron said with a little bit of envy in his voice. He was admiring the asps that Draco had draped around his neck, marveling at their ability to speak the human tongue.

"Who is the redhead, master?" the serpent on the left side of Draco's neck asked.

"I…um…I'm R-ron Weasley," the redhead answered hesitantly, not quite sure how he was supposed to address a serpent.

"How do you do, Ron Weasley," the one on the right side of Draco's neck replied softly. "I am Serena and he is Sylvan. He is my mate, and I am about to lay a clutch of young ones. If you wish, when they are hatched, you may choose two for yourself."

"Really?" Ron asked incredulously, incredibly pleased at the generosity of the snake.

"Yes. You are friends with my master and his mate, which means that you will be in danger also. I do not wish for master's family, or his mate's family, to be harmed, so I will provide protection to those I feel are in need of it."

"Th-thank you," the redhead replied, blushing.

"Yes, thank you, Serena," Draco murmured, himself blushing at the 'mate' reference. "There are others that may benefit from one of your children, and Neville Longbottom needs two."

"As you wish, master," the serpent hissed. Draco grimaced, looking askance at the snake.

"Please call me Draco, or Dragon. I am no master over _anyone_ , and I see the two of you as trusted friends."

* * *

Albus stared at the adoption certificate and the letter from James and Lily with mounting fury. _Blast and damn!_ he thought, sucking hard on one of his sherbet lemons. _All of my plans, ruined by that stupid mudblood and her moronic husband. Goes to show what happens with too much inbreeding._ He picked up Voldemort's death certificate, glaring at it as if trying to set it alight with just his gaze. _**This**_ _definitely threw a spanner in the works,_ he continued to ruminate. _I was counting on that stupid halfblood to come back, so that I may cement my godhood in the wizarding world. Potter would destroy Voldemort, and I would destroy Potter. To protect the wizarding world, of course. After all, living with a shard of the monster's soul within him all his life would have, no doubt, affected him adversely. It is to be expected, and I would rise up and save the wizarding world from another Dark Lord ascendant. That's all shot to hell now. There must be something_ _ **else**_ _I can do to keep the masses reverential toward me. I'll just have to_ _ **find**_ _it, before it's too late.  
_

* * *

"Hey, Severus? I have a question," Sirius murmured quietly, trying not to disturb the boys as they studied. The Potions Master raised his head from the book he was reading, quirking a brow in curiosity at the animagus. Sirius sat on the sofa and faced the dour man, leaning in and trying to be as quiet as possible. "How is it that Hadrian can speak parseltongue? I mean, if you got rid of the shard of the monster's soul that was in my godson, how is it he can still speak the serpent tongue?"

"Good question, Black," Severus answered with a small smirk. "Hadrian inherited the ability from his Peverell ancestors, as Salazar Slytherin did. Hadrian and I did a little research into his ancestry a while back because we had the same questions. It seems that the Peverell brothers were beast speakers; able to communicate with all manner of creatures. Though much of the skill was lost to time and massive amounts of inbreeding, Hadrian, as well as Voldemort, were able to retain a small amount of the skill. Since parseltongue seems to be the strongest of the beast speaking skills, it was the one to manifest. With Voldemort, his relation to Salazar Slytherin, whose ancestors were actual parseltongue speakers, the talent was much stronger in the Dark Lord. Hadrian has to concentrate a bit to be able to speak the serpent tongue, and he needs to focus on an actual representation of a snake to call the skill to the surface of his mind. Up to now, he's had very little reason to use the talent, so he will be a little rusty until he becomes used to accessing that part of his intelligence. Once he's used parseltongue for a while, it will become like second nature to him, and it will grow stronger."

"Ah," the animagus sighed in comprehension. "I was just curious. I didn't want that monster's taint to affect Hadrian's personality, so I had to ask."

"I appreciate your concern," Severus replied. "We removed that taint in time. Have no fear; our son is clean."


	9. The First Wave

**The First Wave**

A week into the term, the first of many slanderous articles appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ , under the byline of Rita Skeeter. As the school received their papers and discussed the front-page story, eyes invariably tracked to Hadrian James Snape, who sat at the Slytherin table, blissfully unaware of the storm that was about to descend upon him.

 _ **OUR SAVIOR A SLYTHERIN!**_

 _ **Death Eater raises the Chosen One!**_

 _Rita Skeeter, reporter_

 _It is with great sadness that I must report to you, my faithful readers, the circumstances surrounding The Boy Who Lived. Late yesterday afternoon, I received a copy of an adoption certificate, signed by one Severus Tobias Snape, detailing the circumstances surrounding his theft of our Savior, Harry James Potter. It seems that, somehow, this known Death Eater had discovered little Harry's secret protected location and had, in the dark of night, crept into the muggle domicile and had taken the child from his loving muggle relatives. He then went to Gringotts and forced the goblins to enact an illegal adoption, thereby stealing our Savior from under our noses._

 _I went to the Ministry, to verify the truth of these allegations, and was turned away. Adoptions, and the circumstances surrounding them, are sealed records that none but the involved parties are permitted to access. Their unwillingness to share this information with me leads me to the inescapable conclusion that Harry James Potter, our Savior, is no more. He was raised amongst the worst of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, and, as his placement in Slytherin shows, he has turned away from his one true destiny. Who will protect us from He Who Must Not Be Named now?_

At the head table, Dumbledore smirked as his plans started to fall into place. _She has done an_ _ **exemplary**_ _job of casting aspersions on the characters of, not only Harry Potter, but Severus Snape as well. It matters not that I had defended him in the Death Eater trials after the end of the first war; I only know that his interference has disrupted my carefully crafted schemes. I will use this, and other opportunities, to drive a wedge between Severus and Harry, and, hopefully, pull the child back under my 'guidance'. I cannot afford to lose my puppet martyr at this stage of the game._

Further down the table, three professors had their heads bent together over the _Daily Prophet_ , scowling angrily at the venomous words. "I'll wager that Albus had sent Skeeter the copy of the adoption record that Cassius had given to him," Severus hissed. "Anonymously, of course. This will not end well for Hadrian."

"Don't worry, Severus," Black murmured quietly, watching his godson for any sort of reaction. "I'll let Lucius know about the article, if he doesn't know already, and he'll contact Cassius. The solicitor may be able to mitigate any damage this article may cause."

At the Slytherin table, several pairs of eyes of the upper years watched their newest member cautiously, sure that the child would be livid at the obvious slander being flung at him. When Hadrian, blithely unaware of the reporter's outrageous accusations, continued to eat his breakfast, Marcus Flint cautiously passed his copy of the paper to Blaise, who was sitting across from the raven. The Italian's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he read the article, before mocha colored eyes rose and stared at the raven across from him. Feeling eyes on him, Hadrian lifted his gaze to the dark-skinned boy across from him, eyebrows rising slowly at the worried look on the other's face. Heaving a put-upon sigh and staring at the newspaper in the other boy's hands, Hadrian held out his own hand. "What is it?" he queried softly, scowling. Silently, Blaise handed over the paper, watching as the raven read the article for himself. There was no reaction to the words; Hadrian carefully kept his face blank, while his thoughts whirled feverishly. _This is not good. I've no doubt that the headmaster had a hand in creating this filth. Nothing for it, I suppose. The damage is already done. I'll just have to weather this particular storm, and see which way the wind blows.  
_

* * *

All throughout the day, Hadrian's friends rallied around him, and he was rarely left alone. Draco had taken to snarling and sneering at any of the students from the other Houses who dared to approach his best friend and try and question him. Hermione had spoken to those in Ravenclaw, and had explained the truth of things to them. They accepted the muggleborn's words, as well as the words of their Head of House, though there were a few who had decided to get the information themselves. They came away from the confrontations embarrassed at having been schooled by a first year. The Gryffindors, however, were the worst. They hissed at Hadrian at every opportunity, trying to get the boy to somehow respond to the catcalls and insults. The raven ignored them with impunity, knowing that any reaction on his part would only solidify his father's guilt in their eyes.

"How are you doing, Hadrian?" Neville asked quietly. Trevor was clutched tightly in his hands; a security blanket of sorts as the chubby preteen made his way through the halls.

"I've been better," the emerald eyed boy replied with a grimace. "I don't understand how that wretched woman can get away with writing what amounts to slander. Don't they have _laws_ here to protect someone's reputation?"

"Minister Fudge controls the _Prophet_ ," Ron murmured from Hadrian's other side. "Because he's so high up in the Ministry, he believes he's above the law, and there isn't anyone brave enough, or suicidal enough to take him on. He allows Skeeter free rein to write whatever she pleases, as long as she keeps her poisoned pen away from him."

"What about the editor?" Hadrian queried. "Doesn't he have a responsibility to publish the truth?" Draco snorted softly, smirking at his best friend.

"Whose truth would that be?" he asked snidely. "Would it, perhaps, be the truth provided by the one with the deepest pockets? Or would it be the truth provided by the one who has the power to shut them down? Or, would it be the truth that nets them the most gain? My father has been on the point of her poisoned pen before, and has tried to fight it. Unfortunately, and this is shocking, Father's pockets weren't deep _enough_. Not as long as Fudge is still in power."

"We'll just have to do something about him, then," Hermione chimed in. "In the muggle world, we have laws against slander, and those who perpetrate it usually end up paying out enormous sums of money to the injured party. With the right solicitors, and the right type of backing, we should be able to teach both the _Prophet_ and the Minister a _lesson_."

* * *

 _ **OUR SAVIOR TO BE HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED'S HEIR**_

 _ **Severus Snape raising the next Dark Lord**_

 _Rita Skeeter, reporter_

 _Oh, the tragedy, gentle readers! This reporter has learned that Harry Potter will be the next Dark Lord, set to take over for his mentor, Lord Voldemort. I have come by some information, in the form of secret conversations between Severus Snape and his master, that lay out the plans for our former Savior to take over the wizarding world. His intentions are to convert as many of our beloved students in Hogwarts as possible, and use them as his soldiers for the Dark. With the Dark Lord training him in secret, he will be ready to conquer the wizarding world when he graduates. We cannot allow this to happen! I urge all good citizens to rise up and storm the school. We must drag this pretender, and his Death Eater father, out into the light of day and make examples of them. We will not allow_ _ **anyone**_ _to destroy our peaceful way of life!_

Sirius groaned as he read the article, before he stood and strode to the floo. Throwing in the floo powder, he waited until the flames turned green before he stuck his head in the firebox. "Lucius Malfoy's office, Malfoy Manor." Seconds later, Lucius was there, face pale. "I take it you've read the paper," the animagus said. At the shaky nod, Black sighed, making the flames around his face flutter for a moment. "What are your solicitors doing about this? It's already bad enough around here. This will just make things _nightmarish_."

"They're with the Wizengamot right now," Lucius answered. "I don't know how much they can get done, but they know that this matter is of the utmost importance. I will let you and the others know what the results are as soon as I hear."

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Hadrian was standing in a corner, facing a group of angry Gryffindors. His serpents were hissing quietly, trying to soothe their master as the boy waited for whatever was to come at him. "If we kill you now," one of the Gryffindors snarled, "we will be rewarded for our forethought. We'll be preventing another wizarding war, after all, and we'll be keeping _you_ from turning us into Death Eaters." Nods all around the older student bolstered his bravado, and he raised his wand. _"Avada Kedavra,"_ he hissed menacingly. Hadrian's eyes widened as the Unforgivable flew toward him. He was trapped, and had no way to avoid the curse. Seconds later, a shield flared into life in front of him, deflecting the curse off to the side harmlessly. Albus Dumbledore strode toward the group of students, eyes snapping angrily. _I wanted things to be a bit rough for the boy, but I never intended for_ _ **this**_ _to happen. That could've ruined_ _ **everything**_ _. Perhaps he will see me as a hero for saving his life._

"What is the meaning of this?" the headmaster bellowed impressively as he stepped in front of Hadrian. Behind the old man's back, the raven rolled his eyes at his dramatics. "Why are you trying to _murder_ the Savior?"

"We're not trying to _murder_ the Savior," the ringleader snapped. "We're trying to get rid of the next _Dark Lord_. Didn't you read the paper? _He_ ," gesturing toward Hadrian with his wand, "is the Dark Lord's heir, and is going to turn the school into Death Eater central if we don't stop him _now_."

"That's enough," Dumbledore barked, shaken at what he'd been told. _That woman is a menace. She's going to ruin my plans before I can get them into place._ "This child is _not_ the next Dark Lord. He is the Savior of the wizarding world, and deserves some respect for freeing us from Voldemort's clutches. If you kill him now, when the Dark Lord rises again, who will save us? You?" he pointed at the ringleader, who dropped his eyes and shuffled backward, shaking his head. "You?" he pointed at a third year girl, who squeaked, turned tail and ran. "You?" he pointed at another sixth year, who gulped audibly and paled, wavering on his feet as if he were going to faint. "I thought not. Now, for your use of an Unforgivable, you will spend one month in detention with Filch. Be off with you, and don't let me catch you doing anything of the sort again." The Gryffindors scampered away, leaving Dumbledore and Hadrian alone in the hallway. The headmaster turned with a kind smile on his face, fully expecting gratitude. The smile slipped when he saw rage lighting those emerald eyes. "My boy?" he asked softly, taking a step forward.

"Don't come near me," the raven snarled viciously. "It's _your_ bloody fault that all this is happening. Do you think I don't know _who_ gave that reporter personal, sensitive information? I know this is your way of somehow forcing me to acknowledge you as my _mentor_. Guess what, old man? You've _failed_. Your day _will_ come. Mark my words." With those words ringing in Dumbledore's ears, Hadrian stormed away, heading for the dungeons.

* * *

The last article the reporter would ever write was a dilly.

 _ **DEATH EATER CONFIRMS THEFT OF SAVIOR**_

 _ **The truth, from the mouth of one who knows**_

 _Rita Skeeter, reporter_

 _This reporter was able to corner Severus Snape, the slippery Slytherin, in Diagon Alley as he was leaving the apothecary. I fired out several questions, which he refused to answer. That was all I needed for confirmation, for if he'd had nothing to hide, he would've answered me. So I went to another source; one of his Death Eater compatriots, who had confirmed all that I had suspected. It is true; Severus Snape went to Harry Potter's muggle home and abducted him, killing his muggle relatives while he was there. He then took the child to Gringotts, where he coerced the goblins into performing an illegal adoption, thereby changing our Savior. I tried to ask the goblins about the illegal adoption, but they just growled at me and threw me out of the bank. This proves that the goblins are aligned with the Dark, and will deny us access to our money when the Dark Lord finally makes his appearance. After the adoption, he took the child to Lord Voldemort, where Harry Potter was bound to the Dark Lord by an ancient Dark blood ritual. Harry Potter is no more._

"She's going to get him _killed!_ " Albus bellowed to no one in particular. He fled his office, taking the stairs two at a time in his hurry to get outside the wards. Once there, he apparated to the offices of the _Daily Prophet_ , where he cornered the editor and had a _chat_ with the man. Meanwhile, Rita, in her thirst to get that next juicy story, entered the castle in her animagus form, quickly locating Hadrian and his friends as they were on their way to the Great Hall. They all sat at a table together, talking about classes and other inconsequential things, and boring the antennae off of the beetle animagus. She circled around Longbottom, hoping to find a surreptitious place to land, and didn't count on Trevor's long sticky tongue, which flicked out of the toad's mouth and snagged the beetle mid-flutter. Before she had the chance to revert to her human form, the toad drew her into his mouth and chomped down on her, effectively ending her pathetic, lying existence.

"Was it good, Trevor?" Neville asked innocently, smiling down at his magical toad. The amphibian belched loudly, startling laughter from the table as he seemed to grin smugly. _You won't have to worry about her anymore,_ he thought. _I protect what's mine, and that includes his friends.  
_

* * *

 _Greetings Albus Dumbledore;_

 _It has been brought to my attention that one of your sixth year Gryffindor students had cast the killing curse at a first year; one Hadrian James Snape. That, in itself, is troubling. Your punishment of said student, however, has left me reeling. You see, using any of the Unforgivables is an automatic stay in Azkaban. That it was the killing curse makes it doubly so. For your failure to report the use of the unforgivable, you have been removed as Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot. Additionally, you have been stripped of your Order of Merlin, First Class, as well as your membership in the International Confederation of Wizards. You are now on notice; should you step one toe out of line concerning Hadrian James Snape, you will be summarily sentenced to Azkaban for a term of no less than six months, depending on the severity of the crime. Your tenure as headmaster is now under review. Consider yourself on probation until I am satisfied that you are doing your job to the best of your ability._

 _Aurors are, at this moment, on their way to arrest the student who had used the unforgivable on an eleven year old child. Since he is sixteen, he is old enough to face the consequences of his stupidity. I recommend that you do not interfere in any way. I have sent a copy of the arrest warrant to his Head of House, and she will be the one to hand him over. If my Aurors see you anywhere_ _ **near**_ _Gryffindor tower, you will be arrested. This will be your_ _ **only**_ _warning._

 _Sincerely_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Chief Witch, Wizengamot_

Dumbledore clenched his fist around the letter, a snarl on his lips. _That little_ _ **bastard**_ _,_ he seethed. _How_ _ **dare**_ _he tattle on me like I'm some recalcitrant six year old. I have half a mind to go to the Ministry and revoke Severus' freedom. I still have_ _ **some**_ _power there._ So thinking, he left his office, unaware that Cassius Malfoy was hard at work, behind the scenes, doing everything he could to prevent any more catastrophes from occurring to Hadrian and his father.

Albus reached the office of the Minister of Magic, a wide smile on his face as he breezed through the outer office and through the inner office door, ignoring the indignant sputtering of the secretary. "Cornelius, my boy," the headmaster boomed, "I've come to ask you a favor…" His voice tapered off as the chair behind the Minister's desk, which had been facing the artificial window, turned slowly, revealing Lucius Malfoy seated there. The blond smirked at the gobsmacked look on the headmaster's face.

"I'm very sorry, Dumbledore, but Cornelius Fudge has been arrested and sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for hundreds of charges of slander, as well as the destruction of many pureblood families and their reputations. Severus and I had submitted pensieve memories to the Wizengamot, to verify the end of Lord Voldemort, and they were so grateful to me, the Hero of the wizarding world, that they automatically gave me the Minister's position. Now, what was it that you wanted?"


	10. The Truth Finally Revealed

**A/N:** The editor's name is from personal experience. I once worked with a guy with that name, and I thought it was the coolest thing ever, so I thought I'd immortalize the name, and the guy, here. I must apologize if the last name isn't spelled right; I never saw it in print. Also, brissygirl pointed out that I'd made a bit of a timing error between this chapter and the next, so I corrected it. Thanks for looking out for things like that.

* * *

 **The Truth Finally Revealed**

 _ **AN OPEN LETTER TO OUR READERS: WE'RE SORRY**_

 _ **We submit our most humble apologies**_

 _Rocky Streets, editor-in-chief_

 _We here at the Daily Prophet are a reliable news source, most of the time. However, in recent years, that had fallen by the wayside when Rita Skeeter became a reporter for this newspaper. She had come from a stint as a 'journalist' for a wizarding scandal rag in the Ukraine, but her resources and her resume were impeccable. At first, the articles were completely above-board, so we decided to give her a chance with some political articles. When she turned her poisoned pen to Cornelius Fudge, he came down hard on us. With threats and bribes from the Minister's office, we were permitted to print whatever we wanted, about whomever we wanted, as long as we left the Minister alone._

 _Most recently, we have made it acceptable for her to attack an eleven year old child. Not just any child, either, but the Savior of the wizarding world. The child formerly known as Harry Potter was an innocent, caught up in Skeeter's thirst for the next juicy bit of gossip. His adoption threw everyone for a loop; when we found out the name of the person who had adopted him, it caused a minor uproar. Into the breach came Skeeter, with her venomous words, and nearly destroyed the reputation of an innocent child and his adoptive father. As well, her words nearly cost the child his_ _ **life**_ _._

 _We were allowed to see the pensieve memories of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord's right and left hand men. They were privy to a great many of the bastard's secrets, and used them to save us all. It was Snape and Malfoy who had actually rid us of the specter of Voldemort, and it is they who are the true Saviors of the wizarding world. Voldemort is well and truly dead, and we all can celebrate with the knowledge that we are, once again, safe._

 _We wish to extend our most heartfelt apologies to Hadrian James Snape and Severus Snape for the anguish we have caused them. We know that there is no way that we could ever make up for the peril we had allowed one of our reporters to put an innocent child into, but we wish to try. Money doesn't solve many things, but it can be a great panacea in a pinch. To that end, we will give the Snape family one hundred thousand galleons for all the suffering we have caused. It will not assuage our guilt in this mess, but perhaps they will let us know how they will use the money. It may go a small way toward making us feel a little better._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The staff of The Daily Prophet  
_

* * *

 _ **AND A LITTLE CHILD SHALL LEAD US**_

 _ **The graciousness of the victim**_

 _Rocky Streets, editor-in-chief_

 _Below is the letter, sent to me, from Hadrian James Snape. Within these words shines a child of singular dignity, honor, and_ _ **honesty**_ _. This is a child that will, one day, change the face of the wizarding world forever._

 _Dear Mr. Streets,_

 _Thank you for your kind words, and for clearing the air. The letter in your paper has gone a long way to soothe ruffled feathers, as well as ease the way for my friends and I to be able to get our magical education in peace. Thank you, also, for acknowledging the true heroes of our world. I was a mere babe the first time the monster was destroyed, and that only worked because my mum used a life for life sacrificial ritual to protect me. I, personally, did absolutely nothing._

 _I'm writing, not only to thank you, but to also tell you what Dad and I plan to do with the money. We intend to purchase a very large house, with lots of land, and convert it into a magical orphanage. I have noticed that there is no such thing in the wizarding world, which is a shame. Had there been one, there might not have been a Dark Lord Voldemort. Had there been one, perhaps I would not have been abandoned in the middle of a dense forest at the end of November, at two o'clock in the morning,_ _ **without**_ _blankets. Had there been one, perhaps some of the muggleborns that come to Hogwarts wouldn't have been abused and neglected. We need to protect our own, and we aren't doing that very well right now._

 _Anyway, thanks again for clearing the air, and for helping my father and I stay safe. Now, if only you could do something about Dumbledore…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hadrian James Snape_

"Well, _that's_ all shot to shit," Albus barked loudly, glaring at the portraits of the former headmasters and headmistresses, as if _they_ were responsible for the destruction of all his carefully crafted plans. "Now that everything's been made public, and the actual death of Voldemort has been confirmed, I have no reason to keep up my 'crusade against the dark'. I need to find a _new_ enemy on which to focus the wizarding world's attentions, and then I may become hero once again. But who?"

* * *

"Those letters in the _Prophet_ were brilliant," Ron said as the group made their slow way to the Great Hall. "It's good to see that the editor-in-chief has some brains, after all. I wonder what happened to Skeeter, though. She hasn't written for the paper in a few weeks." Non-committal hums were all he received for the query, leaving him to shrug his shoulders indifferently. _Out of sight, out of mind_ , he thought, turning his thoughts to other things. It was Saturday, and everyone had slept in, enjoying the beginning of the weekend. Everyone had worked especially hard to get all of their homework done before bedtime the night before, so that they could have the entire weekend to goof off.

As they entered the Hall for breakfast, Theo Nott came up to them, his eyes on his toes, trembling slightly. Hadrian and Draco had watched the quiet, timid boy after the first couple of days, and wondered at how he'd been sorted into Slytherin. He flinched when someone bigger or older would make sudden moves, and he kept to the shadows, almost as if he had no right to be anywhere else. He stuttered horribly, a sure sign that all was not well with the Nott Heir-Lord.

"May I help you, Theo?" Hadrian enquired quietly, emerald eyes narrowing at the twitch of fear. Dark eyes slowly rose to stare into green, and the raven could see worlds of pain within their murky depths.

"C-could I s-speak to y-you p-privately?" the Slytherin asked before dropping his eyes again.

"Of course," Hadrian answered softly. "We'll meet in Dad's office after breakfast, if that's all right."

"Y-yes," Theo replied quickly before darting to the table and sitting at the very end. As the group made their way to their individual tables, Ron, the twins, Draco and Hadrian watched Nott's behavior, eyebrows flitting into hairlines as they saw him defer to everyone else. He waited until the very last Slytherin near him had filled their plates before he reached for the food himself. As they continued to observe him, they saw him select the blandest foods available, and very little of it. He'd put barely enough food to feed a bird on his plate; Ron turned to look at his brothers, then Hadrian and Draco, blue eyes troubled.

"I think he's abused," the redhead whispered.

"I think so, too," Draco murmured worriedly, watching the preteen.

* * *

Theo tried to back out of Severus' private rooms, scared of all the people who were inside. Hadrian looped an arm around the boy's shoulders, making him flinch violently before he started to tremble in earnest. "It's all right, Theo," the raven whispered in the other boy's ear, gently leading him to the sofa in front of the fire. Severus was sitting in the armchair to the left of the couch, whilst Lucius was in the one to the right. Sirius and Remus had conjured another two seated sofa, and were sitting in front of the fire, facing the sofa on which the boys had perched. "This is my godfather, Sirius Black," Hadrian introduced with a wave of his hand, before moving on. "This is my godfather, Remus Lupin. This, as you know, is Lucius Malfoy, and, of course you know my dad."

"P-pleasure t-to meet y-you," Theo whispered painfully, trying to withdraw into himself, much like a turtle would.

"How may we help you, Mr. Nott?" Severus asked gently, hoping to draw the recalcitrant child out. All was silent for several beats as a flush of embarrassment overtook Theo's face.

"I…I n-need s-sanctuary," he finally murmured. "E-ever s-since my f-father went t-to A-Azkaban, my s-stepmum's been b-brutal. H-Hogwarts is s-sanctuary for n-now, b-but what a-about end of t-term?"

"Your stepmother abuses you?" Lucius questioned quietly, silver eyes narrowed.

"Y-yes," Theo whispered back, ashamed. He ducked his head further into his chest, before Draco looped an arm around him and pulled him close, trying to comfort him. Theo stiffened for a moment, before he relaxed, cherishing the first real hug he'd _ever_ had.

"With your father in Azkaban, and with proof of your abuse, I will be able to petition the Wizengamot to sever their parental ties, if you wish it," Lucius continued. Theo looked up at the elder blond in surprise. "I am now Minister of Magic, and I can use my influence to free you from the abuse, if you want it."

"B-but w-where would I g-go?" he asked plaintively. "I-I h-have no one e-else."

"I would be honored to take you in," Severus chimed in. "I can be set up as your guardian whilst you get some therapy for the abuse. When you feel able, and if you wish it, I will then adopt you."

"Why did you come to me, Theo?" Hadrian asked softly.

"I…I s-see the w-way you're f-friends w-with people f-from o-other Houses," the timid preteen whispered. "I-if y-you c-can be f-friends w-with all k-kinds o-of p-people, maybe y-you w-would b-be able t-to help m-me."

"My father is Head of House Slytherin. You could've gone to him with your concerns."

"H-he's an a-adult. H-he w-was a D-death E-eater. I d-didn't kn-know if h-he w-would h-help me."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat up at the head table during dinner, surveying his kingdom with a benevolent twinkle in his eyes. In reality, his wand was in his hand under the table, and he was scanning over the surface thoughts of the students, looking for the perfect person to become the enemy of the wizarding world. Some of the students would flinch or twitch as he touched their minds, and he would hurriedly drift to the next student, loathe to allow anyone to perceive what he was doing. He knew it was illegal, but it was the way he kept control of the school; he used the skill to ferret out the troublemakers to punish, as well as the troublemakers to encourage. Try as he might, though, he could never get a read on the Weasley twins. He thought nothing of it, however, since the Weasleys were firmly in his pocket, anyway.

It was as he was drifting over the surface thoughts and feelings of Theodore Nott that he discovered the perfect villainess. His eyes widened slightly at the cruelty visited upon the Slytherin child, and he fought the malicious smirk that wanted to wreathe his face. _Perfect_ , he thought viciously. _She'll be very easy to encourage to my way of thinking. All I have to do is send her 'visions' of Voldemort, instructing her on her duties to him to continue his 'divine purpose'. Between that and the 'tasks' I've engineered for Harry, the next several years here shall be quite interesting. I do so love good entertainment.  
_

* * *

"So, it was the vaunted left and right hand of our Lord that betrayed us all," Isabella Nott murmured to herself as she stared at the _Daily Prophet_. "With Teodred in Azkaban, it's left to _me_ to raise our son with the proper pureblood values and ideals. I shall write him and instruct him to seek vengeance against the Potions Master and Malfoy, through their sons. I cannot _believe_ that Severus Snape, the most honorable of the Death Eaters, was, in truth, a Benedict Arnold. He even adopted that jumped-up little mudblood's _spawn_. How far the mighty have fallen, to betray all the ideals we've fought so hard for, and to give your family name to that…that… _bastard_." She pulled a piece of parchment toward herself and dipped a quill into some ink, setting pen to paper.

 _My son,_

 _I have read in the papers that it was Snape and Malfoy to destroy our Lord, and his organization. I've also seen that the Snape spawn has gone to Slytherin. This is perfect. Through you, I shall exact my revenge against the betrayers who took the only hope for the Dark away. Now, I need you, by any means necessary, to punish the sons of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. I care not how you do it; only that you do not get caught. There are other Death Eater children within Slytherin House who would be more than willing to help you complete your mission. Make me proud, or else._

 _Mother  
_

* * *

"This, as you know, is Ron Weasley," Draco began the introductions. He and Hadrian had thought it would be a good idea to spend time with Theo, to get him to relax a bit before introducing him to their friends, so they told the others to hold back for a bit, until they were sure that Nott would be amenable to widening his circle of friends. At the moment, everyone was, once again, in the Great Hall on a Saturday afternoon before the first Quidditch match, having lunch. Draco and Hadrian had insisted that Theo sit with them, as well as Blaise and Pansy, so that they could make sure the boy ate more substantial meals than he had. "The demon twins of Slytherin are Fred and George Weasley. That's Neville Longbottom, that's Dean Thomas, that's Seamus Finnegan, and that's Hermione Granger. Everyone, this is Theo Nott."

"Hey, Theo," Ron said cordially with a smile. "Welcome to the group."

"Thank you," the dark-eyed preteen nodded with a blush. "I'm happy to meet all of you." After that, everyone relaxed, and conversations flowed easily. They were nearly finished with lunch, and were planning on going to the quidditch pitch to practice their spellwork when an eagle owl soared into the Hall, dropping to the table in front of Theo. With a trembling hand, the Nott Heir-Lord took the communiqué from the bird and opened it, eyes widening and face paling at the words within the letter. He handed it to Draco, then slumped against Hadrian, hiding his face in the other boy's shoulder as he shook with fear. The blond read the correspondence, eyes widening in surprise at the venom-laced missive.

"We'll go to uncle Sev's rooms after lunch, and get my father," the Malfoy heir murmured to Theo, who just nodded his head.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously, worried at the reaction Theo had to the letter.

"It's a threat to myself and Hadrian," the blond replied as he folded the note back up and tucked it into a pocket. "His mum is blaming Father and uncle Sev for the downfall of the Dark Lord. She's right, but she wants Theo to punish them by harming _us_."

* * *

"Do not fear, Theodore," Lucius said as he finished the letter. "I was able to sever both your stepmother's and father's parental ties. I used the fact that your father is one of Voldemort's most devoted followers, and the abuse your stepmother had put you through to push it through. By now, your stepmother will have received the official document from the Ministry."

 _Greetings, Lady Isabella Nott,_

 _This is to inform you that all perceived parental ties to your stepson, Theodore Nott, have been severed. In addition, your husband's ties have also been severed. It has been brought to our attentions that you have been abusing your stepson for many years, in the guise of 'training' for his future as a Death Eater. This must not be allowed to stand. Because of the final defeat of the Dark Lord, we have peace and prosperity once again. We will not allow you to twist your stepson to your skewed idea of what a perfect wizarding world should be._

 _He has been made a ward of Severus Snape, who has graciously volunteered to mentor and protect the child. You no longer have control of the Nott properties and vaults. Furthermore, you are no longer his magical guardian. As he is Heir-Lord, the vaults and properties are now being held in trust for him, until he reaches his wizarding majority. This was mandated by his father when he signed the paperwork severing his ties to his son, and agreed to allow Severus Snape custody of Theodore. He is even willing to allow Potions Master Snape to adopt Theodore, should he wish it. He had also informed us that you are not the child's natural mother; that you are, in fact, his stepmother, which further negates any assumed ties you may have had to him. Though Teodred Nott is a vicious Death Eater, and would have raised his son to follow in his footsteps, he was appalled at the treatment to which you had subjected his son, and felt that suitable punishment for you would be to deny you access to his wealth. To that end, he has changed his Last Will and Testament, as well as any and all beneficiary information on his vaults and properties._

 _You have one week to vacate the Nott manor home in which you now reside. You are also prohibited from seeing, or contacting, Theodore Nott in any fashion. Should you violate this order, you will be thrown in Azkaban, the sentence depending on the severity of the violation. We take protecting our wizarding children very seriously; we suggest you heed our warnings to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Chief Witch, Wizengamot_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Minister of Magic_


	11. Congratulations! It's a Boy!

A/N: I know that the prevailing theme in some of my stories is the 'reassignment' of children from one parent to another. I don't believe children should ever have to suffer with abusive relatives or caretakers, so in my worlds, since I am supreme goddess, I get to do what I wish, to ensure the happiness of the children in my stories. I've seen too many news stories where children are taken from abusive parents, the parents are sent to 'counseling', get the children back and either beat them to death or beat them until they are permanently damaged, all because the courts believe that the children are 'better off with their natural parents'.

* * *

 **Congratulations! It's A Boy!**

"Hey, Theo? How're things going?" Hadrian asked the other Slytherin as they meandered to the Great Hall for dinner. Since the severing of the parental ties and Severus becoming his legal guardian, the shy, awkward boy had begun to blossom. Having all kinds of friends from all the Houses helped to teach him that everything wasn't as his former parents had presented, and he was excited for every new day.

"They're great, Hadrian," the brunet enthused happily. "I knew coming to you for sanctuary wouldn't be a mistake. Thank you for all of your help and support."

"No need to thank me, Theo," the raven replied with a smile. "It was incredibly brave of you to come to me in the first place; exposing yourself like that to potential embarrassment or ridicule takes a lot of guts."

"Thanks," the other preteen responded with a shy smile. "It feels wonderful to be part of such a close-knit group like you have."

"You didn't have any friends growing up?" Hadrian asked softly.

"Not really," Theo replied with a shrug. "I was never allowed; I was only allowed to be friends with people of whom my stepmother approved. She never found anyone 'good enough' for me, so I was alone a lot. The house elves did what they could to soothe my loneliness and isolation, but Isabella would find out about it and punish them. Eventually, even _they_ stopped wanting to be my friends."

"Wow," Ron said as he came up to the pair. "That's really sad. Your stepmum sounds like a right bitch."

"She was," Theo managed to stutter out amidst the shocked laughter that had overcome him.

"Well, now that she's no longer a part of your life, you can relax and be yourself for once," Pansy chirped as she and the rest of the group came upon the boys. The gang finished making their way to the Hall, finding seats at the Hufflepuff table, to the delight of the 'Puffs and the Slytherins. Things were going well, and many of the other Hufflepuffs had joined the conversation when a hush fell over the Hall. Hadrian hunched his shoulders as he felt a malevolent presence hovering over him. Turning his head, angry emerald met icy cobalt as the raven and the headmaster had a staring contest.

"Mr. Snape," the old man growled lowly through clenched teeth, "you well know that you are not permitted to sit at any table but your House table." His glance took in the others, barely registering them before he returned his glare to Hadrian. "That goes for all of you. Return to your House tables at once, or I will be forced to assign detentions and take points."

"Why?" Hermione barked harshly, startling the old man, who had assumed that she would be the first to dart to the Ravenclaw table, not wanting to incur the displeasure of an authority figure. "What harm is there in sitting at another House table and enjoying a meal with your friends? After all, this is a _school_ , not a war zone. There's no reason that we should remain segregated from each other. How are we supposed to learn about our fellow students if we can't spend time with them?"

"That's a really good question, Albus," Minerva said into the shocked silence. "After all, it's been proven that the Dark Lord is well and truly dead, so there's no need to foster separatist attitudes anymore. The Death Eaters are gone, and their children are free to choose new paths for their lives. If that includes joining with members of other Houses to break bread and commune, then there's no harm in it. I, for one, am tickled pink that everyone wants to get along. If we'd have had this sort of attitude when Voldemort attended the school, perhaps he wouldn't have turned out as badly as he did."

Albus Dumbledore stared at his second-in-command, stinging from her bitter betrayal. She simply smirked at the old man and sat down, but not before giving points to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for their efforts to band together as a united school. It started as an isolated clapping, somewhere in the vicinity of the Slytherin table, before it snowballed into raucous cheering and clapping, with the stamping of feet and the pounding of fists. "Three cheers for professor McGonagall," was shouted into the din, making the old tabby blush as everyone raised the cheers into the rafters of the Great Hall, startling a fair few owls, who had come to roost amongst the ceiling joists to enjoy the warmth and chatter. Chagrined, Dumbledore returned to the head table, churlishly snapping at a couple of the professors when they tried to engage him in conversation. _That child spites me at every turn_ , he thought angrily. _I believe I'll start on Mistress Carthwright this evening; get the ball rolling. It's a shame that she no longer carries the influence of the Nott name, but perhaps she will gain some prestige on her own, acting as an 'agent' of Voldemort himself. I'm sure that she'll provide a good villain for me to fight against, and she'll also give me some good entertainment. I'll keep those plans for testing Harry's bravery on the back burner for now. They may come in handy further down the road.  
_

* * *

" _Issabellaaaaah_ ," the voice hissed in her ear, startling the ever-loving hell out of her. She jumped, squeaked, and turned in place, frantically looking for the ghostly voice that had just whispered to her. Spying what looked like a vapor near her library, she hesitantly followed it into the room, eyes widening as she saw a spectral form of her Lord. Instantly she was on her knees, head bowed to the floor.

"My Lord," she whispered reverently, shivering with ecstasy.

" _Risssse, my precious,_ " the specter whispered. _"I have come to you to charge you with a great tasssk. I need you to resssume my exalted misssion, and sssave the wizarding world from dessstruction."_

"How, my Lord?" she asked as she stood. "Your Mark had disappeared from your faithful after that bastard Snape and his idiot cohort Malfoy destroyed you. In fact, since the magic of the Mark is gone, that means that the Dark Lord is gone. How is it that you're _here_?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the wraith, wand in hand and a spell on her lips.

 _Damn_ , Albus thought frantically as he tried to come up with an answer. _Hadn't counted on that bit of news to come back and bite me in the arse._ " _I took steps, should this circumstance come about. I have placed an artifact in my family home that will ensure that, should I pass beyond the mortal coil, I will be able to return as a spirit, to continue my honored quest. Now, my faithful languisssh in Azkaban; I am not able to free them, and neither are you. You mussst ssspearhead a new quessst, and bring in a new batch of faithful who would follow you, asss my voice in the wizarding world."_

"That still does not explain how you are able to come to me, since my Mark is dead. Without your magic on which to focus, you should not have been able to find me." Her suspicions rose, as did her wand, as she glared at the apparent imposter. _God damned woman,_ Albus fumed. _She's too smart for her own damned good. Too suspicious, as well. Nothing for it, I suppose._

" _Do you think that I would not be able to find your magical sssignature? Esspecially sssince you were one of my favored? I know_ _ **all**_ _of my people by their sssignatures. Being a wraith hasss not dimmed my powersss at all. You would do well to remember that, Isssabella, and not quessstion me again._ " Dumbledore made sure to infuse a fair bit of fury into his voice, and flexed his magic a little, just to ensure that the woman would cease her incessant suspicions. He received the results he wanted, smirking inwardly at Mistress Carthwright's quick acquiescence.

"I am honored, my Lord," Isabella whispered, bowing her head reverently. She was about to ask him how she would accomplish such a monumental task, but he winked out of existence. She panicked for a moment, thinking that he'd gone for good, but then was comforted by the faint feel of his magic. That the signature was disguised didn't occur to the woman, nor did it occur to her to question why he would choose _her_ , instead of one of his other freed Death Eaters. _I have a purpose once again_ , she thought as she made her way to her bedroom. The manor was one that had been in her family for generations, and she was grateful that she was able to access it, once she had been evicted from the Nott property. _I must do as my Lord asks, and return the wizarding world to the paradise it had once been, before all the mudbloods and halfbloods barged their way in.  
_

* * *

Albus collapsed back against his chair, breathing heavily. _I am getting far too old for those kinds of magics_ , he thought, his head muzzy from exhaustion. _The seeds are planted and she will do all she can to forward Voldemort's agenda. I'm glad that I was able to sample a bit of her magical signature when she came to the school for the standard parent-headmaster meeting; something I did with all the parents, in case I needed the sample for some purpose or other. Tom's signature is all over the castle, so using a bit of it was no problem._

 _Finding her was a bit of a bitch, though. I hadn't known that she was displaced from Nott Manor. Fortunately, my scrying spell a few weeks back was a success, and I was able to locate her once again. I'll just reinforce my commands once a month, and she will make a perfect patsy to elevate me in the eyes of the wizarding world once again.  
_

* * *

It was mid-October, just two weeks before the Samhain solstice, and Hadrian and his friends were ensconced in the Potions Master's private rooms, doing their homework and chatting amiably. Theo looked around at all of his friends, then looked at his guardian, before he stood and approached Severus. "May I help you, Theo?" the dour man asked softly, concerned at the look of sadness in his charge's eyes.

"I…I wish _you_ were my father," the boy finally whispered, blushing. "You take really good care of me and don't curse me. You don't hit me, and you teach me things I need to know to survive in the wizarding world. I'm fed well, and no one makes fun of me. I have _friends_ who really, really like me. I feel safe and welcomed when I'm with you."

"Thank you, Theo, for telling me this," Severus replied equally quietly. "I have the adoption forms already made out, and they're waiting at Gringotts for our signatures and blood. Whenever you're ready to be claimed as my own, we will go and finalize everything." Nott's eyes brightened considerably at the information, before his face fell, sure that Hadrian wouldn't want to share his father with anyone else. He turned, ready to go and sit back down in the chair he'd vacated, sadness spiraling through his heart, when he stopped dead at the wide grin on Hadrian's face.

"I've always wanted a brother," the raven said happily. Draco looked at his best friend angrily, and the brunet was quick to reassure. "You're more than a brother to me, Draco. You're part of my soul. You were there when I needed you most, always. But Theo…" Hadrian looked back at Nott, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "I would love it if you were my brother, Theo. Please?"

* * *

"Hello, professor Snape," Ragnok grumbled as he looked at the man and two boys before him. "I see you are here to expand your family." The goblin considered Theo carefully before nodding slightly. "The bond goes both ways. I am pleased to see that. All that needs to be done is for Heir-Lord Nott to sign here," the preteen picked up the blood quill and scrawled his name across the parchment, "and for professor Snape to sign here," Severus placed his signature under Theo's. The paper flashed white before three copies appeared. Handing one to Severus, the goblin intoned gruffly, "Congratulations, professor Snape. It's a boy."

* * *

"Hey, Dad?" Hadrian queried as he came into his father's office one day. The dark man nodded his head at the preteen, finishing up the grading of the first year essays before joining his son on the sofa in front of the fire. "You remember when that Gryffindor sixth year flung that killing curse at me?"

"I do," the man growled lowly, still incredibly angry at the thought of someone trying to _kill_ his boy.

"Well, I was reading about the unforgivables in one of the books you gave me, and it says that shields are no protection against the killing curse. That it's unforgivable simply because there's no protection against it."

"Yes?" Severus replied, a curious brow quirked.

"Well, Dumbledore was able to put a shield between me and the curse, and it was deflected. If shields can't protect against that spell, then how did the headmaster's shield save me?"

"Good question, son," Severus responded with a proud smile. "It was a combination of many factors. Firstly, the sixth year most likely didn't know how to use that curse to any great effect. He needed more power behind the spell, as well as more Darkness than he wields, so the curse he sent was a far weakened version of the _Avada Kedavra_. Make no mistake; had that curse landed, you would've been in a world of hurt. Secondly, Albus Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards to have ever been born. I'm sure that, when he saw what his precious lions were doing, his panic lent his shielding a little extra power, which deflected the curse away from you. Thirdly, I believe the magic of the castle lent some of her protection to the shield as well, so that, should the curse have been at full strength, it would still have been deflected."

"But no shield is capable of protecting against the killing curse," his son argued.

"That is true, but you must understand something. Hogwarts has been around for many centuries, and within that time she has absorbed untold amounts of magic from the students who graced her halls. As well, the Founders imbued her with their strengths, as she was meant to provide protection and sanctuary, as well as a magical education. I daresay she is probably the most powerful sentient building in the whole of the wizarding world. You could not be better protected anywhere else."

"I'm glad," Hadrian said, surprising his father. "I love this old castle, and all the magic she holds. I feel very at home here within her walls. She makes me feel safe and protected." Lady Hogwarts, hearing the child's heartfelt words, sent a wash of soothing, protective magic over the preteen, making him shiver at the unexpected caress of magic to his skin. "Thank you, dear Lady," he whispered with a small smile.

 _You are very welcome_ , she whispered into his mind.

* * *

Serena and Sylvan's young had hatched, and were squirming and hissing happily. It was time for Ron, Neville and Hermione to choose their protectors. At first, the trio thought that they'd have to have Hadrian around to translate for them, but the raven reassured the three, telling them that, as they spoke to their serpents, the snakes would learn to speak and understand them. They hissed right now because that was the way their parents had communicated with them.

So it was a happy Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that stood around the nest, looking with awe at the beautiful viperlings squiggling and twining around their parents and each other. The first of the brood to make a move toward the new students was a pure white snakeling. It had no striations or markings on its body at all, and its eyes were a pearly grey. It made a beeline for Ron, hissing joyfully, its forked tongue flicking out and leading it toward its new master. Ron knelt and held out his hand nervously, smiling and giggling as the little snake wound around his wrist and quickly climbed his arm to his neck.

"Hello," he whispered softly, a finger caressing under the young one's jaw. "My name is Ron."

"H…hello, Won," the snake hesitantly repeated. "I happy to meet you."

"Are you a boy or a girl?" At the confused look, Ron glanced at Serena, who hissed the question to her youngling.

"I am female," she responded.

"I would like to name you Pearl, because you shimmer and glow just like a beautiful pearl." Before he could continue, another snakeling wound its way toward him, hissing loudly. He knelt down more confidently this time and held out his hand to the dark grey serpent. It, too, wound itself around his wrist and climbed his arm to his neck.

"I am a girl, too, Ron," the snake said in near perfect English.

"I will name you Darkness, because you can blend into the darkness and surprise enemies."

Hermione, meanwhile, had two serpents of her own, both male, which she named Gnaritas and Sagacitas, which were Latin for knowledge and intellect. One was light grey with striped bands encircling his circumference all the way to his tail; the other was a rose color, with diamond markings in red down his back. Neville received one of each; he named the male Virtus, which meant virtue or courage, and the female he named Lacertus, which meant strength or vigor in Latin. His serpents were twins; they were coal black, with faint white spots all down the center of their backs, and their tails were tipped with very thin white rings.

"As long as you talk to them regularly, they will learn how to speak English very clearly," Hadrian chirped, happy that his friends were now protected. "If you run into trouble, just come get me. I'll help you translate whatever it is you're trying to get across to them, and help them understand what you're saying."

"Thank you, Serena and Sylvan, for gifting us with your remarkable offspring," Neville said quietly with a low bow. "I am honored by your regard." Quickly, the other two mimicked the Hufflepuff's actions, all receiving a bow of the serpents' heads in response.

"You are very welcome," Sylvan said. "You are all considered family by our master, and as such need to be protected."


	12. Trick or Treat!

**A/N:** CaseLC reminded me that I needed to provide protection for the newest Snape, so here it is. Thanks.

* * *

 **Trick or Treat!**

"Theo?" Draco called out to the newest member of the Snape family. The brunet looked toward the blond curiously. "Serena has a gift for you, if you'll follow me." Nodding, Theo went with Draco into his shared dorm room, walking up to the serpents' nest to look inside. There were still a few younglings twining around each other, but as soon as the Slytherin's magical signature was felt, two serpents disentangled themselves from their siblings and made a beeline toward the boy. Startled, Theo backed up a couple of steps, running into Draco. "It's all right," the blond chuckled as he put a steadying hand on the other boy's shoulder. "They're your protection whilst you are out in the castle."

"Oh," the Slytherin replied eloquently. He knelt down a little nervously and held out his hand, surprised at the enthusiastic way the serpents had twined up his arm to his shoulders, where they draped themselves around his neck.

"You should have received them when you became Hadrian's brother," Draco explained with a shrug. "I'm sorry it took a while to inform you, but we've been so busy, and I kind of forgot. It was Sylvan that reminded me that two of their young had yet to bond with you."

"They were really meant for _me_?" the brunet asked incredulously.

"They were," Serena replied from her place around Draco's neck. "Since you became my master's mate's sibling, you were to be protected. The two that are around your neck could feel your magical signature calling to them. They kept insisting that they wanted to be with you; I tried to explain human ways to them, but they could not understand. Their impatience had finally reached our limits, so Sylvan reminded our master of their desires."

"What are you going to name them?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes, resigned to being called 'master' by his friends.

"I'm not sure," the brunet replied softly, looking at the two serpents happily. "Are they male or female?"

"I am male," said the dark maroon snakeling on the left side of his neck. Theo stared at the serpent's face for a moment, before his dark eyes brightened.

"You will be Lyaeus. It's Latin for 'wine', because you are the deep burgundy color of a fine claret."

"I am female," said the other one excitedly, anxious to hear the beautiful name with which her master would grace her. She was an iridescent white, the color of moonlight.

"I will name you Moonbeam. You are the exquisite color of the shimmering moon." She hissed happily, tightening around his neck in a serpentine hug and flicking her tongue against his cheek. Theo giggled at the enthusiastic show of instant affection, considering himself blessed once again to be included with people who genuinely _cared_ about him and his happiness.

"If you have any issues with trying to get your point across until they're more comfortable with English, just talk to your brother. He'll be able to translate some of the more difficult concepts for you."

* * *

Hallowe'en was upon them and everyone was chattering loudly in the Great Hall at breakfast. The Slytherin table was especially loud, with the Weasley twins holding court. They were telling stories of Hallowe'ens past, before they came to Hogwarts, with Ron and Ginny being the targets for most of their pranks and jokes. Laughter rang out, filling the Great Hall and surprising the students at the other tables with how at ease the Slytherins had become since Hadrian had come to school. Dumbledore scowled darkly, not liking in the _least_ the horrifying turn of events that looked to strip him of his hard earned prestige and reverence. _It starts tonight,_ he thought angrily as he watched his puppet laugh at something the Weasleys were telling him. _I must find out if he'll be capable enough to battle for the wizarding world. The stone is in its place underneath the castle; a few dropped hints and a couple of compulsions charms should push the child in the right direction._

"Don't miss out on the Feast tonight," Fred murmured as they got ready to go to classes. "We have something _special_ planned. You'll want to see it."

* * *

 _Greetings, Headmaster Dumbledore,_

 _After weeks of intense examination in the matter of Hadrian James Snape, formerly Harry James Potter, we have concluded that you are to be charged with several rather serious crimes. Below you will find the list of charges, and their possible punishments._

 _1) Subverting the rights of the named godfather, Severus Tobias Snape, to take custody of his godson: In this case, you took little Hadrian Snape away from the wizarding world, before matters of his custody could be examined. Minimum sentence is six months in Azkaban._

 _2) Abandonment of a magical child in the muggle world: You deliberately left a fifteen month old child on the doorstep of a muggle residence, without care for his safety or well-being. You left but a note of explanation, and did not bother to even keep watch over him until the residents of the home could retrieve him. Minimum sentence is five years in Azkaban._

 _3) Depraved indifference and gross neglect of a wizarding child: You did absolutely no research into the background or personalities of the people with whom you had placed the child. You did not check to see if they were in any way suitable to raise a wizarding child. Minimum sentence is five years in Azkaban._

 _4) Falsifying records in order to claim magical guardianship over Hadrian James Snape: You filed paperwork with the Ministry, under false pretenses, claiming yourself as magical guardian for the orphaned Potter heir. Minimum sentence is six months in Azkaban._

 _5) Grand theft: You used your illegal status as Hadrian James Snape's magical guardian to siphon off monies from the Potter estates and vaults. Minimum sentence is five years in Azkaban for the theft, as well as full forfeiture of any vaults and holdings to compensate Heir Snape for his stolen monies._

 _Be advised that we are, at this moment, gathering evidence and witnesses, and will pursue legal action as soon as we have enough with which to charge you. Do not, in any way, think that you will be able to sweep this matter under the rug. What you did to a wizarding child is reprehensible, and you_ _ **will**_ _be punished for it._

 _Francine Greenbriar_

 _Legal counsel for the Wizarding Child Welfare Office  
_

* * *

"You've got to help me," Albus said as he sailed into the office of his solicitor. Wallace Lafayette stared at the old man for a moment, irritated at his high-handed way, before he waved the headmaster to the seat in front of his desk.

"What is this about, Albus?" he asked, heaving a long-suffering sigh. He'd been dealing with the old man's crises for a very long time, and lately he had been entertaining the notion of retirement. He had more than enough money to do as he wished; however, he wasn't too keen on abandoning many of the clients that he genuinely enjoyed helping. Albus Dumbledore, sadly, was not amongst that very small group. The old man handed him the letter and sat back, waiting patiently for his solicitor to say that he'd be able to take care of it. As Lafayette read down through the charges, his eyes widened more and more with each charge, before he raised his head and stared at the old man in front of him, aghast. "What do you expect _me_ to do about this?" he barked incredulously.

"Why, I expect you to make those specious charges disappear, of course," the headmaster replied arrogantly. "After all, they can't possibly believe that they have the right to charge the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for any _crime_ , especially since I am not guilty of any of it." Wallace heaved a long, put-upon sigh, before tossing the letter into one of the wire baskets on his desk.

"I'll see what I can do," he muttered, glaring at the headmaster. "Now, if there's nothing else? I'm a very busy man." Stinging a little at the abrupt dismissal, Albus rose and left the solicitor's office. As soon as Lafayette heard the outer door close, he sent off an owl to the Wizarding Child Welfare Office, requesting a copy of all the pertinent information relating to the case. He collapsed back into his chair and rubbed his hands roughly over his face. _Retirement is beginning to look better and better,_ he thought tiredly. _Perhaps I can find a relatively secluded place, and just keep the clients I_ _ **want**_ _to help.  
_

* * *

 _Greetings, solicitor Lafayette,_

 _Enclosed you will find all the pertinent data pertaining to the case of the Wizarding Child Welfare Office against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. As you can see, the charges are in no way specious. We intend to prosecute Dumbledore for his crimes, and are gathering together the evidence necessary to take this to trial. I wish you luck and may Merlin be with you. You're going to need it._

 _Francine Greenbriar_

 _Legal counsel for the Wizarding Child Welfare Office_

Wallace Lafayette perused the enclosed papers carefully, looking for anything he could use to protect his client. As he continued to read through the evidence that had been gathered at that point, his eyes widened further and further, shocked at the callous disregard the headmaster had shown for a defenseless wizarding child. _I wonder what else he's been up to_ , the man thought, mind spinning. _Perhaps I should send a request to Amelia Bones. She may have some additional information that could, perhaps, mitigate this situation._ He pulled a piece of parchment in front of him and began to draft a request for information from the Wizengamot head. He sent the missive off with an owl and sat back, thoughts still tumbling over one another. _He definitely went above his station and duties when he as good as abducted Harry Potter and put him in the muggle world. For what purpose? Voldemort was dead, and a good number of his Death Eaters were imprisoned. He would have been safer in the wizarding world, behind ancient family wards._ The owl returned in good time, and he removed the scroll from its leg, giving it some chicken livers he kept under a stasis charm before sending it off to the owlery. He opened it, eyebrows skating into his hairline in shock at what was revealed.

 _Greetings, solicitor Lafayette,_

 _I understand that you are looking into the charges brought forth against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and have requested additional information. Enclosed you will find a copy of the letter, sent to him in the third week of September, chastising him for his careless disregard for a first year student. I hope this helps you in some way._

 _Sincerely_

 _Amelia Bones, Chief Witch_

Wallace pulled out the other parchment nervously, sure that he wouldn't like what was on it. He read through it, anger mounting, before he crumpled it up and threw it away. "Roxanne," he bellowed, startling a few screams from the people on the other side of his office door. Instantly, his secretary was before his desk, trembling. She had _never_ heard him this angry before. "You will draft a letter to Albus Dumbledore, that I will dictate. Then you are to secure another office, preferably as far away from this mess as possible. _Then_ I want you to contact the list of our preferred clients, informing them of the move. Finally, you are to pack up every single item here and have it transferred to our new building. I am going into official semi-retirement as of this moment. Send everyone else away."

"Yes sir," Miss Willard replied with a head bob before she fled the office.

* * *

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _I regret to inform you that I will not be able to take on your case. I have decided to retire, and am closing up shop. I suggest you find some other stooge to do your dirty work. I'm done._

 _Wallace Lafayette_

"What the _hell_?" the old man barked out incredulously. "He cannot simply _abandon_ me like this. There are _consequences_ for such blatant disrespect." So thinking, he bent over his desk, quill to parchment as he drafted yet another letter.

 _Wizarding Bar Association_

 _Pan Swayze, Executive Director and Chief Operating Officer_

 _Dear Sir,_

 _Enclosed, please find the note sent to me by my solicitor of record. I had gone to him with a legal issue, hoping that he would be able to adequately represent me in the matter. I received this note shortly after I had returned from the visit. I would like to bring him up on charges of legal misconduct, as well as lack of adequate representation. I await your reply._

 _Sincerely_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

 _Dear Sir,_

 _I regret to inform you that you have no legal or criminal grounds for a complaint against your former solicitor. He is well within his rights to refuse your patronage, if he feels that the case is infeasible, or if he believes that it would somehow damage his reputation. He is a fine, upstanding solicitor, with a stellar track record. He has submitted, to me, the bulk of the case against you, and I understand his reluctance. As far as I'm concerned, you have two options:_

 _1) You throw yourself on the mercy of the court, and hope that the punishment isn't too severe._

 _2) You find a public defender hungry enough to try and make a name for himself defending you._

 _Either way, I wish you luck. You're definitely going to need it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Pan Swayze, Executive Director and Chief Operating Officer_

 _Wizarding Bar Association_

"Well, _shit_ ," the headmaster mumbled. " _Now_ what am I going to do?"

* * *

The Great Hall was alive with the chatter of hundreds of students, all milling about as they stared at the decorations. Festooned about the Hall were carved pumpkins of every shape and size. The first years had spent their time in Flitwick's Charms class carving their own pumpkins, with the little professor giving out prizes for the best. Draco had won, with an almost perfect rendition of the headless horseman. Ron had come in second with a carving of a gigantic, hairy, nightmarish spider. All of the pumpkins carved, however, were used in the Great Hall, filled with candy and surprises. Some even floated above the tables, with candles in their centers, to provide a gloomy, ghostly light to the party.

Little black cauldrons, as well as golden goblets, littered the tops of the tables, also filled with candy and treats. Live bats by the dozens clung to the walls and ceilings, and occasionally a group would flutter over the tables in the hall, making the candles flicker. The tables were shielded against the inevitable bat droppings, but the floor soon became slick with it as the flying rodents wheeled and dived, snatching insects out of the air.

"Welcome, everyone, to the annual Hogwarts Hallowe'en feast. Tonight is a night of mystery and mayhem; of ghosts and haunting. Let the feast begin!" The headmaster sat down, humming happily as he eyed his plate. At the Slytherin table, the Weasley twins watched, eyes twinkling mischievously as Dumbledore plowed through his food. Hidden amongst the treats was a puking pastille, one of the prank products that the thirteen year olds had developed for a future joke shop. They had told their Head of House about their plan to 'test' their products on the headmaster. Severus had laughed until he cried, once again glad that he wasn't on the wrong side of the demon twins of Slytherin.

"Get ready," Fred murmured to his friends. George had been whispering up and down the table, letting the rest of their House in on the gag. "He's about to put it in his mouth."

"What does it do?" Neville whispered excitedly. His shyness had been slowly worn away, and Trevor spent more and more time in his terrarium. He didn't mind, though; he was just happy that his human was having fun.

"You'll just have to wait and see," George replied. All eyes were on the head table as they watched the headmaster lift what looked like a sweet pastry toward his mouth. It was small and orange, soft and moist.

"What about an antidote?" Draco queried. "I don't know what it does, but I'm sure you'll need an antidote for it."

"We told Madam Pomfrey about it," Fred answered, eyes gleaming as everyone watched the sweet get closer to the headmaster's mouth. Sprout interrupted him for a moment, giving the teen time to explain. "She has the antidote. We're thinking of creating something called Skiving Snackboxes, which will give the customer the opportunity to skive off of class. We'll blend the two bits together later. Right now, we just want to make sure that this part works."

Finally, Dumbledore put the sweet into his mouth. He chewed for a couple of seconds, before turning an alarming shade of green. His hand flew up to his mouth, but he was unable to hold it in as he began to spray the top of the table with his projectile vomit. Groans and shrieks erupted from the students, and a few tried to flee, but the Great Hall doors were locked. Trapped for the moment, they could only watch in horror as a Technicolor display of emesis spewed from the old man's mouth.

"Albus? Are you all right?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"No, you stupid bint, I am _not_ all right," he managed to snarl in between bouts of retching. The old tabby gasped, deeply offended. She turned to Sprout. "Take him to the infirmary," she snapped angrily, flicking her wand at the Great Hall doors and unlocking them. Relief washed through the students as they fled the grisly scene, the whole of Slytherin House laughing until their bellies hurt as they staggered away.

"Fifty points to Slytherin for a masterful prank," Severus murmured quietly. Sirius and Remus nodded their agreement, wide, malicious smiles on their faces.

"We'll have to send a memory of this to Lucius," Remus said.

"Oh, yes," Sirius concurred happily. "He's going to _love_ it."


	13. The Headmaster's First Move

**The Headmaster's First Move**

Deep, bellowing laughter rolled from behind the closed door to the Minister of Magic's office, and his undersecretary stared at the portal with a shocked look on her face. Lucius had _hated_ Delores Umbridge with an unholy passion, and it was with vindictive pleasure and glee that he had terminated her employment, replacing her with Pansy Parkinson's mother, who was overjoyed at getting such a prestigious job. She had been struggling since her husband was tossed into Azkaban, and the job couldn't have come at a more opportune time.

Since being made Minister, Lucius Malfoy was a serious, dedicated servant of the people. No one had ever seen him relax enough to joke around, let alone _laugh_. But here he was, in the safety of his office, rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face. The memory he'd just viewed had made his day, and it was quite a while before he could get himself under enough control to sit back down at his desk and pull a blank certificate toward himself. He inked his favorite quill and began to fill in the document. When he finished, he summoned an owl from the owlery, attaching the rolled scroll to the bird's leg. "This is to go to Fred and George Weasley, at Hogwarts," he told the owl, who hooted happily as it nodded its head. It soared up and away, winging toward the school as the blond watched it with still watering eyes.

* * *

The owl landed in front of the twins while they were eating lunch. They noticed the scroll, with the official Ministry seal in wax, holding the parchment closed. "What's this?" Fred asked cautiously.

"Hopefully it's not a summons to appear in front of the Wizengamot," George replied, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I don't think so," Draco told the twins. "It looks like the owls that are specifically for the Minister's use. It's probably something about the memory we sent Father."

"Well," Fred said as he removed the missive, George giving the bird some roast beef, "we'll open it in Severus' rooms, so that we can have some privacy to see what it's about." The group stood from the table and exited the Hall, heading toward the dungeons and their Head of House's private rooms. Once inside, everyone found a place to sit and watched as Fred broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

"It's a certificate," George whispered, awed. He read it aloud. " _For your ingenuity and inventiveness, and on behalf of the Ministry, I present Masters Fred and George Weasley with this certificate, granting them access to some exceedingly rare potions ingredients found in the stores here at the Ministry. It is with great pride that I say to you, well done._ " Enclosed with the certificate was a short note from Lucius. " _Be sure to write every process and every ingredient for your inventions. Keep meticulous records, as I will be speaking with some backers in the not too distant future, and encouraging them to invest in what I believe will probably be one of the most successful prank and joke shops to have ever been opened in the whole of the wizarding world. I even have an empty building that you may have, when you turn fifteen. It has quite a sizeable frontage, as well as a large storage area. Additionally, it has living quarters above it, in case you may want to reside above your store. I would be proud to invest in your venture, and I am sure that I can convince several of my contacts to invest, as well. Also, keep sending me memories of your most successful endeavors, so that I may enjoy them, and use them in meetings to convince others of your skill. Hands down, that was the funniest thing I've seen in a very long time."_

"I am very surprised to hear Lucius give you such a rare opportunity," Severus quipped. You could hear the envy in his voice, and the twins smirked at their Head of House.

"Don't worry, sir," Fred told the dour Potions Master. "We'll make sure to get enough so that we can share some of them with you. There are probably ingredients that we will never need, but you will have use for, so we'll make sure to get plenty of _everything_." Ebon eyes widened in shocked surprise at the generous offer.

"Thank you, gentlemen," he replied softly. "It is unexpectedly kind of you to consider me."

"You are our mentor, sir," George said to the man. "It's because of your extra 'lessons' after classes that we're able to do as much as we have, and it's because of your guidance, and some wonderful potions texts, that we've been able to create quite a few products already. We'd be nothing without your invaluable assistance, and we consider it an honor that we're able to repay you in whatever way we can."

"Duly noted," the Potions Master replied with a small catch in his voice. "I've taught a great many students in my time here, and other than Draco and Hadrian, I could not be prouder of any of them, as I am of you."

* * *

"I've got to do _something_ to get into the little bastard's good graces, but _what_?" Albus muttered to himself as he sat at his desk. It was the first Saturday of November, and he was _still_ embarrassed at his humiliation just two days prior. "If I ever find the culprit for these shenanigans, I'll make them pay, but _good._ " He'd attempted to call Hadrian to his office again for a little chat, and was promptly ignored. He couldn't press the matter any; the letter from the Ministry was still sitting on his desk, reminding him that any blatant overtures could result in his dismissal as headmaster, and subsequent arrest. As it was, he couldn't find a solicitor hungry enough to make a name for himself defending the great Albus Dumbledore in wizarding Great Britain. It looked like he'd have to look to other wizarding nations for help. He pulled the letter to Severus, from the Potters, from the center drawer of his desk, trying to set it alight with his glare as he read through it for the hundredth time. As he scanned James' words, an errant thought niggled at the back of his mind, before his eyes widened in surprise and glee.

"Of _course_ ," he muttered softly. "Why didn't I think of it _before_. I still have James' invisibility cloak. I could give that to the obnoxious shit in the guise of 'returning it to its rightful owner'. If I play my cards right, he may be so grateful for the return of his birthright that he'll be more amenable to my 'guidance'. Besides, I can put some powerful compulsion charms on it, as well as strong loyalty spells. Then, when he comes to speak to me, I can implant certain _suggestions_ into his mind, and subvert his will that way." He summoned the cloak and placed the requisite hexes on it before leaving his office, his stride jaunty and a small smirk of accomplishment on his face.

* * *

The knock on the door to Severus' personal rooms startled the kids gathered there. Hadrian, Draco, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron and Theo were working through their potions homework, occasionally asking the older man for assistance. The twins were off somewhere, no doubt dreaming up another prank for the headmaster. Remus and Sirius were on a sofa together, comparing notes and discussing lesson plans. The full moon was nearly three weeks away, on the twenty-first, and the pair were discussing plans for the classes that Lucius would teach that week. The Potions Master answered his door, surprised at who was on the other side.

"Albus," the dark man intoned gravely, putting everyone inside the room on edge, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Ah, Severus, my boy," the old man replied cheerily, "I am here to speak with your son for a moment, if I may?" Dark eyes narrowed on the man, a scowl forming on his face as he glared at the interfering fool.

"I think not," Snape snapped. "I do not trust that you will not attempt to harm my son, as you did the _first_ time he spoke with you."

"Ah, about that, Severus," Dumbledore mumbled, putting a look of faux sheepishness on his face, "I wish to apologize for my loss of equilibrium. I was taken completely by surprise by the circumstances, and reacted most unpleasantly."

"Be that as it may, you still may not speak with my son. Your subsequent behavior had endangered him greatly, and you are not to be trusted with his welfare." Hadrian stood from a chair and walked to the door, emerald eyes narrowed angrily.

"What do you want, old man?" the raven snapped. He knew that if he didn't talk with the man, he wouldn't go away, and Hadrian wanted to enjoy his time with his family and friends. Dumbledore's eyes widened and grew cold at the blatant disrespect, but he marshaled his thoughts and put a disingenuous smile on his face.

"Why, I wish to make amends to you, my boy, for insulting you and endangering your life. I had no _idea_ that the person I had entrusted the information with would actually _sell_ it to that ridiculous reporter; nor did I expect that she would blow things so badly out of proportion like that. May I, perhaps, speak with you privately?"

"First off, I am not your 'boy'," Hadrian answered with a bite in his voice. "Once again I must remind you that my name is Hadrian Snape, and that I would prefer it if you addressed me as Mr. Snape. Secondly, there is no way in _hell_ that I would _ever_ consent to speaking to you in private. I don't trust you as far as I can _throw_ you, so anything you may have to say to me, you will need to say it in front of Father."

Scowling at not getting his way, Albus heaved a fake put-upon sigh, trying to guilt the child into feeling a little remorse for treating him so badly. It didn't work as planned, however; the child just ramped up the hatred in his gaze, making Dumbledore flinch minutely at the venom aimed his way. Finally, he pulled a shimmering bit of cloth from a robe pocket and handed it to the child, pouting ever so slightly at the disruption to his carefully made plan. "That is your father's invisibility cloak," he told the preteen reluctantly. "It has been in your family for generations, handed down from father to child. I had borrowed it from your father just two weeks before they were murdered. I did not even remember having it until just a few moments ago. I thought you might like to have a piece of your family's history." Albus held his breath and waited, looking at the child anxiously.

"Thank you, sir," Hadrian bowed his head in gratitude, eyes shuttered. He had felt the spells on the cloak, and was anxious to get rid of the headmaster so he could have his father look at it more closely. "I appreciate the gesture. Is there anything else?" Albus' pride stung at the abrupt dismissal, but, having done what he had intended, he had no other good reason to linger. With a stiff nod, the headmaster stalked away, grumbling angrily under his breath. Once the door was closed and warded, the raven handed the cloak off to his father.

"I feel spells on that," he snapped, with a finger rigidly pointed at the cloak. "What are they, and what was that old bastard trying to accomplish?" Severus scanned the cloth with his wand, looking into his son's angry eyes once he had the results.

"It is laced with compulsion charms that would have activated once you had put it on," his father replied through clenched teeth. "It also has loyalty spells attached to it, that would have tied you to his side."

"What is the _deal_ with him?" Hadrian cried incredulously, hands flung into the air in frustration. "What does he hope to _accomplish_ with all this manipulation?"

"He's trying to gain control over you," Draco chimed in as he approached the pair. "His hold over the wizarding world is fading, and he's terrified of losing that control and power. He sees you as his ticket to even greater glory, despite the death of Voldemort. I think that this is only his first attempt at trying to pull you into his machinations."

* * *

 _ **That**_ _didn't go well_ , he thought despondently as he sat at his desk, sucking on a sherbet lemon. _It's going to be more difficult than I_ _ **thought**_ _to get that boy to do my bidding. Fortunately, the compulsion charms I had placed on the cloak are some of the most powerful Neutral spells I know. They should be affecting him right now, and he won't have a choice but to heed my summons. I'll wait a few days before I try again. Once I have him falling in line with my goals, the rest should fall into place fairly easily.  
_

* * *

Isabella Nott was growing restless. It had been several weeks since the ghost of her master had appeared to her, and she had done what he bade her. She had gathered a few followers who had seen Voldemort's vision, and were willing to help make it come true. _Few_ being the operative word. Most of the remaining purebloods had immediately shied away from her attempts to gain their cooperation; they wanted no part of the insanity that had ruled their world for a great many years. They were prospering more successfully than _ever_ , and wanted nothing to interfere with that. A fair few, good friends of Malfoy, had sent him letters outlining the woman's intentions. He had replied with his thanks, and references to help them gain a stronger footing within their society. In turn, Lucius had sent a letter to Severus, explaining the goings on. The Potions Master instantly ascribed the woman's actions to the influence of Dumbledore; however, without solid proof to back up his assumptions, he could do nothing but watch the events play out, keeping his sons and their friends as safe as possible.

So, to alleviate her boredom, Isabella decided to take a couple of her 'followers' to Hogwarts, to see if she could, somehow, gain access to the little bastard that had started this all. Once she finished with Hadrian, she would turn her attentions to the Malfoy spawn, leaving her own stepson for last. She called three of her 'followers' to her, and explained her plans. The three men, who were hanging onto sanity by a bare thread, nodded gleefully as they apparated to the gates of the school. The headmaster, notified that a parent was waiting outside the school's wards, frowned as he looked out the window. Casting a spell to enhance his vision temporarily, his blue eyes widened in shock as he saw Isabella Nott standing there, with three unbalanced men surrounding her.

"What the ruddy hell is _she_ doing here?" he muttered, scowling. "If she's seen, she'll ruin _everything._ " So thinking, he sent his phoenix patronus to the gate, watching closely.

" _Mrs. Nott,_ " the glowing phoenix said as it landed in front of her, " _why are you here? There is no problem with your son of which I am aware, so there is no reason for you to visit._ "

"I would like to speak with my son," she bit out angrily, incensed at the disrespect she was being given. The old man should have let her in _immediately_. She was, after all, an important member of pureblood society. The patronus relayed the message to Dumbledore, and he sent his reply.

" _I am sorry, madam, but parents are not allowed on school grounds without good reason. There are no issues with Theodore at this time, so I kindly ask you to leave at once._ "

"Like hell I will," she snarled, teeth bared. "He is _my_ son, and I have _every_ right to see him whenever I wish."

" _That, unfortunately, is untrue, madam. The school bylaws are perfectly clear on this point. Unless summoned, or unless you've arranged for a visit prior to coming to the school, you are not permitted beyond the gates. We are only interested in the safety and wellbeing of our students; to this end, we must prohibit unannounced visits, in case the visiting parents intend to do harm to their children. We have had it occur in the past, which is why the precaution now exists. The next time you wish to come to the school, you must notify me ahead of time, with the date, time and reason for your visit. Then it is up to my discretion whether I would allow you onto the school's grounds. Now, if there is nothing else, please leave. Have a nice day."_

Isabella grabbed the fence, yanking on it violently in her fury. She was unaware of the protective spells within the ironwork, and was thrown back several feet as the magic shocked her. Her hair stood out on end, and her hands smoked slightly. Fortunately, there was no physical damage done to the woman, but her teeth vibrated uncomfortably in her head at the spells' reaction. It took several moments before she could get her feet under her; her minions just stood and stared at her prostrate form, laughing maniacally. Finally she stood and carefully approached the fence, sending her own patronus to the headmaster's office.

 _Bloody hell_ , he thought as he stared at the blobfish patronus flopped on his office floor. _What is it going to take to make this bitch go_ _ **away**_ _?_

" _Albus Dumbledore, as a parent I have every_ _ **right**_ _to see my son. Now let me in or I will cause so much trouble you'll be fighting your way out of it for_ _ **days**_ _._ "

" _I cannot allow you entrance,_ " the old man replied, eliciting an enraged shriek from the woman. Faces began to appear at the castle's windows, as students and professors alike stared out at the obviously insane woman. " _Your continued harassment makes it even more imperative that I keep you out. If you do not leave the premises within the next ten minutes, I will notify the Aurors that there is a dangerous woman trying to cause harm to my students. I do not wish to go this route; however, if you do not heed my warning, I will have no choice._ "

" _Fine_ ," the woman barked, not willing to risk arrest, which would ruin her plans, " _I'll leave. But you haven't heard the last of me, Albus Dumbledore._ " As the patronus faded, the old man heaved a heavy sigh.

"Of that, I have no doubt," he mumbled churlishly, for the first time questioning his choice of an obviously unbalanced woman to fight against.


	14. Introducing Professor Rowle

**Introducing Professor Rowle**

"Hadrian?" Severus said into the quiet. The kids were, once again, sequestered in the Potions Master's private quarters, working on their lessons.

"Yeah, Dad?" the raven responded, looking up at his father with a wide smile. Severus couldn't help but smile back at the unguarded look of adoration his son shot at him.

"I've been in contact with one of the exonerated former Death Eaters; a man named Thorfinn Rowle. I had approached him with the hope that he would be willing to teach you, your brother, and your friends self-defense. As hard as the headmaster is pushing to try and 'reconcile' with you, I fear he has some plans in the making that would put you and your gang in danger."

"Okay," Hadrian replied slowly, brow furrowed. "Is he going to be a professor here?"

"Unfortunately, even though Lucius is Minister now, he has no real control over Hogwarts, so, no. Only the headmaster is permitted to do the hiring and firing of staff. We will make plans to use the Room of Requirement for our training."

"Room of Requirement?" the twins asked softly. "That's _real_?"

"It is," Sirius concurred with a small grin. "The Marauders had discovered it in our fourth year, after we started creating the Marauder's Map. It took us until near graduation to complete it, because the spells had to be layered on as we discovered them. We started with the homunculous charm to get the basics down; those being identifying and tracking everyone and everything in the castle. From there we added magic and updated the map as necessary. Unfortunately, because the Room of Requirement is unplottable, as it exists in a sort of dead space, it couldn't be added to the map. We never found the fabled Chamber of Secrets, so it couldn't be added, either."

"This map you made…did it, perhaps, fall into the wrong hands?" Fred asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, it did," Remus growled angrily. "James was being a right git, and had pissed Severus off. So, one night, while he was using the map to navigate the school, Filch found him, and confiscated it. It sits in his office today; Merlin only knows where he's hidden it."

"Um," George said hesitantly, "we…we actually _have_ that map. We've been using it to prowl the halls and plant pranks for the headmaster."

"That explains _so much_ ," Severus whinged dramatically. "Now that I know your secrets, I can keep a closer watch on the pair of you, so that you don't end up destroying all the hard work I've put in to cleaning up Slytherin's reputation."

"Since we know who created it, we also know who it belongs to," Fred told the Potions Master. He pulled out the battered blank piece of parchment, and with great ceremony handed it to Hadrian. "I, Mssr. Frederick Weasley, hereby pass on to you, Mssr. Hadrian James Snape, the Marauder's Map, which is yours by birthright. To activate it, simply place your wand to the parchment and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. To deactivate it, tap it with your wand and say, 'Mischief managed'." Hadrian reached out a trembling hand and grasped the parchment, hand tingling at the magical signatures attached to the paper.

"Thank you, Fred," he said. "Other than the invisibility cloak, I don't really have anything from my birth parents. I am always grateful for every little bit that I can have, and that I can hear about Mum and James."

"You don't want to call James 'dad'?" Theo asked curiously. It wasn't the first time that he'd heard his brother refer to his birth father in such a way, and he was confused.

"No," Hadrian replied matter-of-factly. "This," pointing at Severus, "is my dad. I know that James is the reason I'm alive, but I never knew him. I can't really call him 'dad' because he just doesn't feel like that to me."

"You don't have any problem calling Lily 'mum'," Remus pointed out logically.

"No, because she was my only mum. If Dad was married, and that woman had raised me, _she_ would be my mum, and my birth mum would be 'Lily' to me. Besides, aunt Narcissa is the closest thing to a mum I've ever known, but she's _Draco's_ mum. It would be too weird to call her 'mum'."

"I _think_ I understand," Sirius said thoughtfully. "It's really hard to relate to people you've never known. You don't know their personalities, their quirks, their faults. They don't really seem _real_ to you. Severus, on the other hand, has been there for you almost from the beginning. He's been the sturdy, solid, strong support for you nearly all your life. He's _real_."

"Exactly, Padfoot," the raven chirped happily. "Just like you and uncle Moony are real for me, because you've been with me almost from the start, too."

"I guess the best we can do is share what we knew of your parents with you," Remus finished the conversation. "We'll try and scrounge up as many pictures of them as we can, and try to build you a family history. We'll give you what we can of them, so that you won't have a hole where they should be."

* * *

 _Well, here goes,_ Albus thought as he pulled a piece of parchment toward himself and grabbed a quill. _Hadrian_ , he wrote carefully, _there are some things of which I have a real need to speak with you. Please come to my office after dinner tonight, but leave your father behind. I have a fondness for blood pops. Don't be late._ He signed the note with a flourish, then summoned a house elf to deliver the missive. _Those compulsion charms have had enough time to settle in. He will be overwhelmed with the desperate need to obey my summons. When he gets here, I'll cast some mind manipulation spells on him, and he will leave his father and Slytherin behind._

The house elf popped into the potions classroom and handed the note to Hadrian. The boy smiled and nodded his thanks to the little being before opening it as the elf popped away. He read the note and frowned darkly as he rose and took it to his father.

"Well, it's starting," the raven said as he slid the message across the desk. Severus read it, eyebrows bent down into a scowl.

"Indeed," the Potions Master muttered forebodingly, crumpling the note and glaring at the far wall in thought. "Of a certainty you will not attend the meeting. We will just have to wait for his next move."

"Hopefully it won't be anything _violent_ ," the child replied as he returned to his desk.

* * *

Albus sat in his office after dinner, waiting on the arrival of his puppet martyr. He wasn't sure how long to give the child, so he figured to wait an hour. When that hour came and went, the old man scowled angrily, once again thwarted in his attempts to bring his stooge to heel. "What must I do to make that idiotic boy _obey_ me?" he groused to himself. The headmaster and headmistress portraits listened closely to the man's mutterings, concerned for the child's welfare. Many of them had portraits up in the Ministry as well, since they were also political movers and shakers in their time. "It's _obvious_ that he has somehow discovered the compulsion charms on the cloak and has had them disabled. I've definitely underestimated him. Had he been raised with those muggles, he would've been ignorant to magic to such a degree that he wouldn't have been able to sense the extra spells on the cloak.

"Well, I still have the Philosopher's stone," he continued to ruminate. "I'll hide it somewhere in the school, behind a few 'traps', and then figure out a way to 'compel' him to seek it out. He must be tested vigorously so that I may discern whether he has the heart and the skill to be the icon the wizarding world needs to put all their hopes and dreams into. This way, I can be behind the scenes, running everything whilst he is the one to take the brunt of the wizarding world's expectations." Phineas Nigellus Black, one of the Dark's staunchest supporters, even though he had hated the way that Riddle had went about things, left his portrait, reappearing in the one in the Hall of Portraits in the Ministry.

"I have need to speak with the Minister," he said to Rabastan Lestrange. The Lestrange brothers had become Hit Wizards at the behest of Malfoy, and their offices were across from the portraits lining the hallway. Instantly, the younger Lestrange flooed the Minister's office.

"What is it, Rab?" Lucius asked, startled to see the man's face in his floo.

"I don't mean to disturb you, Minister, but Phineas Nigellus Black would like to speak with you."

"Now, Rabastan, there's no need to stand on ceremony with me," the blond gently chastised the other man. "We are old friends. You have free rein to call me Lucius any time you please."

"I…understand and appreciate the sentiment, Minister, but it wouldn't be respectful. After all, because of you and Severus, my brother and I are free. There is no way we will ever be able to repay you for our freedom, nor for our newfound respectability."

"Nonsense, Lestrange," the blond barked. "We are good friends, and have been for a very long time. You are considered part of the family. Formality is not welcome between you and I. Now, I will be there shortly." Rabastan pulled his head from the floo and told the portrait of the Minister's imminent arrival. Moments later, Malfoy strode into the hall, looking at Black curiously.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Minister," Phineas said with a respectful bow of his head. "I was just in the headmaster's office, and I overheard a plan of his to draw the little Snape out by hiding something called the Philosopher's stone in the castle somewhere and compelling the lad to search for it. I've no doubt that the old man has plans to place a great many dangerous obstacles in the child's way in an effort to see if the boy as the mettle to 'be the hero the wizarding world needs'."

"Thank you, Phineas," Lucius replied quietly, silver eyes snapping with rage. "Do me a favor. I know that you have the capability of visiting a variety of portraits. I need you to find me some suitable spies that I may place within my office, to keep me apprised of the goings on in other areas of our world. As well, I will have you moved to my office. I have plenty of bare walls on which to hang you and some other spy portraits. I know you weren't a very popular headmaster in your time, but you were, and are, a very intelligent, canny individual, and I could really use your help."

"I would be _honored_ , Minister Malfoy," Black whispered with a bow of his head.

"Excellent," Lucius purred softly, a malicious grin on his face. "Your job will be to keep an eye on that old crackpot, and let me know when he tries something against my honorary nephew."

* * *

"Hello, children," the tall, broad blond man said to the gathered students. They were in the Room of Requirement; it was Hadrian and his brother, Theo; Draco, Neville, Seamus and Dean; Ron and Hermione and the twins. Every eye was wide with excitement, making the Nordic looking man chuckle fondly. "My name is Thorfinn Rowle, and I have been a dueling instructor for a very long time. I have also been trained in a variety of self defense techniques, including karate, taekwondo, ju jitsu, and hand-to-hand combat. For a long time before the Dark Lord got his hooks into me, I was a hired assassin and enforcer for many Dark pureblood families. Severus and Lucius had freed me, and had given my life back to me, so I am grateful for the opportunity to repay them in any way I can. Now, Severus tells me that the headmaster has made some unwelcome attempts to manipulate young Master Hadrian, in some misguided quest to retain his diminishing popularity and power."

"Yes, sir," Draco growled angrily, surprising the big man. "Uncle Sev took us to the Magical Menagerie to pick up some protection in the form of poisonous vipers, but they may not be enough. After all, they weren't able to help much when that idiotic sixth year Gryffindor threw the killing curse at him." Hadrian could see the little blond shaking, and wrapped his arms around his best friend in the whole world, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, Draco," the raven whispered. "I'm fine, and Dad's getting us more help."

"I know, Hadrian," the little Malfoy replied, cuddling into his friend. "It's just that, if anything would've happened to you, I don't know what I would've done. I really can't live without you. Your entire fault, you git."

"I'll happily take the blame for that, because I feel the same way about you. Git."

"It's that determination to protect each other that will help you tremendously in the months and years to come," Thorfinn said into the silence. "For today, and over the next few weeks, we will do stretching and strengthening exercises, to get your bodies into shape for the self defense techniques and moves I will be teaching you."

* * *

 _Severus,_

 _Phineas Nigellus Black was here to see me, and has informed me of a plot to compel Hadrian into a 'quest' to hunt the Philosopher's stone, which Albus will hide within the castle somewhere. Phineas believes that the headmaster will put dangerous obstacles in the child's way, to test him. I've asked Phineas to find me more spies within the portraits strewn about the wizarding world, and he will also be my spy within Hogwarts. Keep an eye on that precious child, Severus, and Merlin be with you._

 _Lucius  
_

* * *

Severus turned just in time to be nearly tackled to the floor by two very enthusiastic sons. He laughed heartily as he knelt and wrapped his arms around his sons, brushing gentle kisses to each boy's cheeks. "Not that I'm complaining, but what did I do to deserve such an abundant display of love and affection?"

"Mr. Rowle is _awesome_ ," Theo burbled earnestly. "We're just doing stretches and exercises for now, but he also told us some of the things he's done in his life. Did you know that he used to be a paid assassin?"

"I had no idea," Severus replied as he stood and led his children to the Great Hall for dinner. "I do not believe the Dark Lord knew that small fact, either, or he would have taken full advantage of it."

"Yeah," Hadrian picked up the narrative, looking at his brother happily. "He used to be a hitman for some of the Dark pureblood families, especially the ones that were in competition with each other. Some of the things he had to do were _wicked_."

"As… _thrilling_ as all of that is, I do hope that he does not intend to teach you any of those skills," their dad murmured warningly.

"Nah," Ron chirped from behind them, startling a small yelp from Severus. The man turned and glared at the unrepentant redhead. The glare was wholly ineffective, given the little scream of fright. "He's going to stick with some basic self defense for now. Things like karate and ju jitsu, and some hand-to-hand stuff. We'll learn some of the more _intensive_ things when we're older."

"I honestly can't _wait_ to learn some of that stuff," Seamus said with a wide grin as he jogged to the Gryffindor table. The others followed him, sitting near the Great Hall doors. The kids had taken to alternating sitting at the House tables, and, in dribs and drabs, others from those Houses would join them for conversation and fun, further destroying the divisiveness that the headmaster had taken great pains to cultivate for many years. They even went so far as to suggest, more than once, that perhaps the Sorting Hat should be _retired_ , since it was no longer relevant to the success of the students. Hermione had pointed out that the students shouldn't be separated by personality traits or magical affinities. She thought it would be better for all concerned if the students were gathered together by year. That way, everyone would be able to learn about everyone else, without the interference of preconceived notions of how they were _supposed_ to think and act.

* * *

"This staff meeting has been called so that I may address an ongoing issue that is very worrying," Albus Dumbledore told his professors. "I wish to remind all of you that, according to the bylaws of the school charter, the students _must_ be seated at their House tables for all of their meals. There is to be _no_ intermingling of students into the other House tables. Now, I've tolerated this disrespect to my authority long enough, and I require you all, but especially the Heads of House, to instruct your students to obey the bylaws and seat themselves at the appropriate House tables for their meals."

"This is a blatant attempt to reassert absolute control over the school and its students," Severus barked into the incredulous silence. "Since my son has come to Hogwarts, you have done your damnedest to try and isolate him, by keeping him from his friends. You have made patently obvious attempts to try and control him, and now you're pissy because your efforts have failed. Face it, Albus, you're acting like a petulant child because you haven't gotten your own way."

"Be very careful, Severus," the old man warned dangerously. "I still have some sway in the Ministry, and it would be nothing for me to have them revoke your freedom from prosecution as a Death Eater in the first War."

"Albus!" Minerva hissed, shocked. "How _dare_ you threaten one of the Heroes of the wizarding world! If it wasn't for Severus and Lucius Malfoy, we would be living under the threat of the return of Voldemort."

"But don't you see, Minerva?" Filius Flitwick asked the old tabby. "That's just what he wants. He _wants_ the Dark Lord to return, so that he has a great evil to battle against, and from which he can save everyone." The headmaster turned betrayed eyes to the part goblin, glaring at the little man angrily. "Do not look at me like that, Albus. I know _just_ what you did to little Harry Potter, and I know how he became Hadrian James Snape."

"What's he talking about, headmaster?" Sprout asked curiously. Severus sat back and smirked at the old man, waiting for him to try and lie his way out of this.

"It's nothing, Pomona," Albus hastily replied, trying desperately to change the topic of conversation. "Now, if we could get back to the topic at hand…"

"No, Albus," Minerva barked. "I want to hear what Filius means by what he has said."

"It's simple," the charms professor stated. "Albus Dumbledore abandoned Harry Potter on his muggle aunt's doorstep, without any sort of protection, and only a note of explanation. She grudgingly took him in, but her husband didn't want a magical child in his household, so he made plans to abandon the poor boy in the middle of a dense forest, in the middle of the night at the end of November. If it wasn't for Severus' serendipitous insomnia, the boy would likely have died of hypothermia."

"How _could_ you?" Poppy asked incredulously. "To just throw away an innocent child like that…"

"I was not the one to throw him away, Poppy," Dumbledore rumbled angrily. "Please remember that I was not responsible for his abandonment."

"But you were," Severus hissed menacingly. "If you hadn't have dropped him on that bitch's doorstep in the _first_ place, he never would have been dumped in the middle of a forest like so much _garbage_." The discussion grew heated as the old man tried to defend himself against what he thought were unjust accusations, with no resolution in sight. A throat clearing had everyone silenced as they looked at each other, wondering from where the sound had come.

"Now that I have your attention," the Sorting Hat barked into the shocked silence, "I have something to say. I badgered Albus to bring me here, because I have something important to impart. I agree with Miss Granger's wise assessments, and, to that end, I retire. I will no longer be sorting the children. From this moment onward, the House system will be disbanded, and the children will live in dorms by year. Furthermore, as we speak, the great Lady Hogwarts is making the changes necessary to both the classrooms and the dorms, so that they will be big enough, and plentiful enough, to accommodate the larger groups. As Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, our _true_ heroes, have proven, we _all_ are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now, if no one has any objections, I'm out of here."


	15. A Step in the Wrong Direction

**A Step in the Wrong Direction**

 _Well, that's all shot to shit,_ Albus thought as he sat in the Great Hall, overseeing his kingdom. _The changes have already been made, and the Houses are gone. Minerva has been working with the School Board of Governors to rework the bylaws; bylaws that I had worked with_ _ **tirelessly**_ _. All because of that little_ _ **bastard**_ _. I can't even_ _ **get**_ _to him; he's too well protected._ The headmaster scowled out at the students, many of them feeling his irritation at the changes to the seating. They were beginning to understand more fully how much of what they thought was influenced by the old man, and weren't happy about it. _So, I suppose I could focus on one of his little friends,_ he continued to ponder. _Which one, though? I know that it won't be anyone from Slytherin, so that just leaves Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Perhaps Ravenclaw._

He was so set on having everything _his_ way that he refused to acknowledge the disbanding of the Houses. Lady Hogwarts was privy to his thoughts, since he was connected to the school through the wards, and she wasn't at all pleased with his train of thought. _**I shall have to keep an eye on this human**_ , she told Fawkes, who was also connected to the school. _**I know that you cannot do anything, being bound to the person in the position of headmaster, but you can, at least, inform the Founders' portraits, should this human step too far out of line.**_ The phoenix trilled his agreement, looking forward to the time when he could get a new headmaster.

 _Ahh, I have the perfect bait,_ Albus finally thought, chortling to himself. Some of the nearby professors looked at the old man suspiciously; however, the headmaster was completely unaware, lost in his thoughts as he was. _I will use Longbottom. He's weak and timid enough to bend to my will. I'll just use the imperius curse on him, and use him to draw Potter to the stone.  
_

* * *

"I've created an antidote to any potions that would take away your will," Severus told his sons and Draco. "We've worked tirelessly these last few weeks to train you three to resist the imperius curse, but that does not mean that the headmaster won't use poisons on you." He handed out three small vials to each boy with an admonition. "Since you know what it feels like to be under that curse, you'll know when you've been dosed with a potion. As soon as you feel that, take the antidote."

"Yes, Father," both Theo and Hadrian said, while Draco said, "Yes, uncle Sev."

"Why didn't we train the others to resist the curse, and why don't they have the antidote?" Theo asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, the others aren't quite strong enough to resist the imperius," his father answered. "You and Draco come from Dark pureblood families, where magical training is begun much earlier, which makes your magical core expand and strengthen. I'd worked with Hadrian since he was a toddler, making sure that his core was as strong as possible before he came here. I didn't want to risk his life in the hands of the headmaster."

"Makes sense," Draco murmured. "But what about the antidote? They could use that."

"Theoretically, they could," Severus said. "However, since we did not teach them what the curse felt like, they wouldn't know when to use the potion. Do not worry so; I do not think that Albus would go so far as to harm your friends."

* * *

Neville was very confused. He was in a part of the school that he'd never been before, clutching his toad tightly in his hands. When he got up that morning, some impulse told him to take his magical familiar with him, and, never one to ignore his gut feelings, he had grabbed Trevor from the terrarium. Now, however, he was lost and scared. "Do you know where we are, Trevor?" the preteen asked, voice quivering. The toad croaked out a reply, the bond allowing Neville to understand what his familiar had said. "I don't, either. How did I get here, anyway?"

"You seemed to be acting _odd_ , master," Lacertus told his friend. "Virtus and I tried to talk to you, but it was as if you couldn't hear us. Your familiar told us that you would be safe; that he wouldn't let anything happen to you. He was the one to snap the curse on you before you had gone too far."

"You walked here from the Great Hall," Virtus continued. "You seemed to be following voices no one else could hear. Almost as if you were _compelled_ to be here."

"So the headmaster cast the imperius on me," Neville replied angrily. "Too bad that he's so powerful that there's no way to actually _prove_ he did it. Now, if only I could find my way out of here."

* * *

"Where's Neville?" Fred asked the gang. They hadn't seen the Hufflepuff all day, and were becoming quite concerned.

"I thought I saw him in the Great Hall this morning," Hermione said softly as they made their way to dinner. "I haven't seen him in any classes, though. Maybe he got sick?"

"Or maybe someone coerced him into doing something," Draco growled. "Since Dumbledore can't get to Hadrian, I suspect he's trying to use our _friends_ to lure him. I'll bet anything that Neville is being used as bait. We'll have to let uncle Sev know that he was wrong. We need to create protections for all of you."

"All right, if that's the way this is going to be played…" Hadrian murmured angrily. "Draco and I will go find Neville; the rest of you go into dinner. If Dad asks, tell him what's going on. We'll be back as soon as possible." As the rest of the group went into the Great Hall, Draco and Hadrian headed out into the castle.

* * *

"How are we going to find him?" the blond asked softly as they descended into the dungeons.

"We'll use the _point me_ spell that Dad taught us," the raven replied equally softly. "I think he'll be down here, since there are so many rooms down here that no one really knows about. It's easy to get lost down here."

"Good thing uncle Sev took us on a tour of the dungeons a few weeks ago." Placing his wand across his flat left palm, Draco whispered, " _Point me_ Neville Longbottom." The wand spun a few times before stopping, pointing out over his pinky finger. The boys followed the direction, occasionally whispering _point me_ until they came upon a bend in a corridor. Around the corner they could hear Neville talking calmly with his snakes, and they rounded the bend, rushing to hug the Hufflepuff as Longbottom gasped out a happy sigh.

"Thank Merlin you fellas showed up," he chirped. "I have absolutely _no idea_ why I'm down here."

"I think you were used as bait so that I would come down here and 'find' the Philosopher's stone," Hadrian answered his friend. "So, the three of us will find this stupid stone, and give it to Dad."

"Lead on, Hadrian," Draco murmured. The other two fell in behind Snape and followed as he guided them through the mazelike corridors that eventually went deep underneath the Forbidden Forest. They had left the wards of the castle some time ago, using the lumos spell to light their way into the increasingly darkening caverns. The _point me_ spell led them through archways and caves, going ever deeper into the bowels of the castle.

"I didn't know that the Founders had built the school this far out underneath the Forest," Neville said at one point.

"I know," Draco replied. "It is rather _daunting_ to realize that there is so much that is unexplored about Hogwarts."

"We should take some time, maybe during the Yule holidays, to explore every nook and cranny," Hadrian told them happily. "I would love to learn everything I can about the great Lady Hogwarts, including all of her secrets."

 _ **You will learn all that you need, when you need to know,**_ she told them softly, making them jump and squeak in startlement. _**In time, you will be needed to protect all within my walls, so you need to know the best places to hide and protect my children.  
**_

* * *

"Hey, Dad," Hadrian mumbled tiredly as he, Draco, and Neville staggered into the Potions Master's private quarters. Instantly, Severus and Theo were wrapped around Hadrian, while Lucius had Draco in his arms. Feeling a little left out, Neville was shocked when Sirius and Remus wrapped him up in their arms, squeezing him tightly and murmuring their relief for his safe return in his ears. He snuggled happily into their arms, looking upon them as surrogate parents, and feeling loved and safe for the first time in a long while.

"Are you all right, Hadrian?" Theo asked anxiously, staring at his brother worriedly.

"I'm fine, Theo," the raven replied with a small smile, hugging his brother tightly. "I'm starving, though." Neville and Draco chimed their agreement, and Lucius had a house elf bring them something to eat.

"What happened?" Severus asked as he and the others guided the boys to the sofa in front of the fire. The preteens instantly grabbed a sandwich, taking a huge bite and chewing for a few moments before swallowing.

"Dumbledore used the imperius on me," Neville replied, once his mouth was empty. "I ended up in some corridors deep in the dungeons. Trevor broke the magic from my mind, and Lacertus told me that my familiar has now used our connection to protect my mind from further invasion."

"That's an impressive magical toad," Lucius muttered, staring at the amphibian. Trevor winked a bulging eye at the blond patriarch, and he almost looked to be _grinning_.

"Thank you, Lucius," Neville murmured, blushing. "I wasn't too thrilled with uncle Algie's gift at first, but Trevor has been a godsend."

"Could we please get back to the matter at hand?" Severus snapped impatiently.

"The headmaster used Neville as bait to get me to hunt for the Philosopher's stone," Hadrian growled lowly. "He'd sent me a note, steeped in a compulsion charm, urging me to find the stone before it fell into the 'wrong hands'. Lily and James used their combined magic to break the compulsion before it could take hold. When I didn't take _that_ bait, he decided to use one of my friends."

"Who are Lily and James?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Oh," the raven replied, blushing with embarrassment, "they're the names of my serpents."

"You named them _Lily_ and _James_?" Remus said incredulously.

"Sure," Hadrian replied with a smile. "Going off of some of the information that you lot have found about my parents, I thought that their names would be perfect for my serpents. After all, neither one of my birth parents seemed to have a problem with snakes, either."

"Did you find the stone?" Severus ground out through gritted teeth.

"We did," Draco answered, holding up the glowing amber stone. He handed it to Severus, who stared at it reverently. "The 'traps' were pathetically easy. It seems that Dumbledore couldn't get the cooperation of any of the other professors in this endeavor, so he planned the gauntlet himself. He seemed to think that we, as first years, would be cowed by his pathetic attempts to seem superior, magically. It was nothing to break through his enchantments and get the stone."

* * *

"Mr. Snape," the headmaster intoned solemnly. They were, once again, in the Great Hall, having dinner, when Albus approached the raven.

"What can I do for you, headmaster?" the boy asked. He couldn't keep the trace of anger out of his voice, and his emerald eyes fairly _glowed_ with suppressed rage, making Dumbledore hesitate for a fraction of a moment.

"I would like you to come to my office. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you, in private."

"Yes, sir," Hadrian snapped. He then went back to his conversations, dismissing the old man completely from his mind. The disrespect stung, but Albus held his tongue, grateful for the small bit of cooperation he had grudgingly received. He went to his office to wait, anxious to get his plans fully in motion.

"Hey, Dad?" Hadrian said as he approached the head table. "Dumbledore wants to see me after dinner, most likely to discuss the stone. Wanna come with?"

"Give me a few moments, and we'll go," his father replied with a shark's smile.

* * *

"Ah, Harry, my boy. So glad to see you," the old man chirped, then frowned when Severus followed his son into the office.

"Once again, I must remind you, Albus, that my son's name is _Hadrian_. Did you really think that I would let my son anywhere _near_ you without me? Now, what is this about?"

"It…it's a personal matter, that I must discuss privately with Har…er… _Hadrian_. You need not concern yourself with it."

"I'm not going _anywhere_ , Albus, so you might as well get on with it." Huffing, the old man conceded defeat, _this_ time.

"Very well. I noticed that the artifact that I had placed in the dungeons is missing. Care to tell me what happened to it?"

"What artifact, _sir_?" the raven snapped. "And why would you think that _I_ would know where it is?" Dumbledore paled, remembering that no one was supposed to know that he'd _imperioed_ the Longbottom brat. Before he could come up with a logical answer, Severus pulled his fisted hand from a robe pocket.

"Was _this_ , perhaps, what you were looking for?" the Potions Master asked acerbically as he held the stone aloft. Blue eyes widened in alarm, and the headmaster's mouth dropped open in shock. "Do not think for an _instant_ that we do not know what happened. We are very aware that you had cast an unforgivable on an eleven year old child, and had used that child as bait to coerce my son into getting involved in your little scheme. Unfortunately for _you_ , my son felt that the stone would be far safer with _me_. I have contacted the Flamels, to let them know that I have their stone, and _why_ I have their stone. Needless to say, I am sure that you will be brought up on charges for the misappropriation of a dangerous magical artifact. Good day, headmaster."

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

 _Dear headmaster Dumbledore,_

 _Our clients, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, have contacted us to file a lawsuit against you for the improper use of their Philosopher's stone. They had lent it to you, in good faith, for a 'teaching assignment' that you had insisted the seventh years needed to learn in potions class. They have since been contacted by your potions professor, Severus Snape, and had been informed of the true use of their artifact._

 _You are hereby on notice; we have been enlisted by the Flamels, as well as several other well-known alchemists and potions professionals, to do extensive research into your background, to see whether you have 'borrowed' artifacts and information from others to use in manners counter to what you have said that they would be used. When you request an artifact, with the promise that it would be used in a specific manner, you are, in fact, creating a type of magical contract that is legal and binding. Since you insisted that the stone would be used for 'educational purposes' and has, in fact,_ _ **not**_ _been used for the purposes designated, you have broken that contract. An automatic hold on your Gringotts accounts has been placed, to prevent you from clearing out your vaults and denying the Flamels their due recompense for your thievery. We will be in contact, should others come forward with similar tales._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mulder Scully_

 _Legal representative_

 _Scully, Seagrams, and Hoyle, law wizards_

"Damn," the old man hissed as he dropped the missive. "I _still_ haven't found a legal aide hungry enough to defend me against the Ministry, and now _this_." Before he could ruminate further, a Ministry owl sailed through the window, dropping its missive and flying away. "Oh, Merlin," he muttered, " _now_ what?"

 _Headmaster Dumbledore_

 _We have completed our investigation and have decided to set trial for January 28, 1992. You will appear at 10:00 a.m. at courtroom 10. Please be sure that your attorney has all the pertinent information with which to defend you. We will need the name of your defense attorney by January 17, 1992. Good luck, and we will see you then._

 _Francine Greenbriar_

 _Legal council for the Wizarding Child Welfare Office_

"Ah, fuck," the old man muttered. " _Now_ what am I going to do?" Unbeknownst to the headmaster, Phineas Nigellus Black had fled his portrait as soon as the final missive had been read. He showed up in the frame in the Minister's office, and had laughingly reported the happenings. For the second time since Lucius had taken office, he was on the floor, laughing until tears streamed from his eyes.


	16. Time Marches On

**A/N:** The Yule ritual mentioned in the latter part of this chapter was given to me by HuffPride, who is a pagan. I asked her for a little insight, and this is the ritual she lovingly performs every year. Thank you for the gift of your favorite tradition. As well, I know I'm playing a little fast and loose with canon; the pranks and jokes being used are in their experimental stages at this point. The boys aren't using anything that will become a sellable product at the moment; they're just trying to see if their formulas are accurate, and the headmaster makes a good victim…er… _volunteer_. Information about the significance of the Yule log was taken from earthwitchery dot com.

* * *

 **Time Marches On…  
**

"Fred. George. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. I will take you to the potions store, where you may pick and choose to your heart's content," Lucius said grandly as he guided the twins to the coveted closet. The door opened to a veritable treasure trove of bits and pieces, and blue eyes went wide with excitement as the redheads took in all the goodies laid before them.

"I know that the certificate was to get ingredients for ourselves, but may we also collect some of the rarer finds for Severus?" George asked quietly, ever mindful of nosy eyes and ears. "He's been instrumental in helping us to realize our dreams, and we'd like to repay him in whatever small way we can."

"Of course, boys," Lucius agreed softly, a small smile on his face. "I am glad that you hold such respect for him. He's had a very hard life, and can sometimes be too bitter with it. I thank Merlin every day for bringing Hadrian into his world. He's become more of the man that he _should_ have been."

"He takes very good care of us snakes," Fred told the blond. "He also went out of his way to try and encourage the other Houses to participate in class, when we still had Houses. Now that all the years are together in their own dorms, it's much easier on the professors. I only know that, if it wasn't for Hadrian, Severus would probably be hateful and cruel."

"He would be," Lucius responded. "The abuse he tolerated growing up, and then the torture of serving the Dark Lord took a toll on him. He would have been lost to us, if not for the gift granted to him by James and Lily Potter."

* * *

"We're _baaaaack_ ," the twins trumpeted triumphantly. "We were able to gather a great many things that we need for our experiments," George continued. "Lucius was quite generous, and he paid for the replacements from the Ministry's miscellaneous fund."

Fred pulled out a box, enlarged it, and handed it, with some ceremony, to Severus. "I, Frederick Gideon Weasley, gift to you, Severus Snape, ingredients not found in any apothecary, or by owl order." Severus took the box with a greedy gleam in his onyx eyes, which widened slightly at the cushioning and protective charms on the package, before sitting down to rummage through the contents. Hadrian and Theo were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, with Draco perched between them. They smiled fondly at the happiness they saw in their father/godfather's face. Hermione and Neville were sprawled on the thick rug before the hearth, laying on their stomachs as they discussed the information in the book that they were reading. Ron was curled up in the other armchair, nodding off, and Seamus and Dean were out on the Quidditch pitch, watching the fourth year Gryffindor Leos practice.

Each House became a common room and dorms for two years. Gryffindor became the first and second year dorms; Hufflepuff became the third and fourth year dorms; Ravenclaw became the fifth and sixth year dorms, and Slytherin became the seventh year dorms. Because the seventh years were nearing the end of their education, it was only right and fair that they have a dorm all to themselves, which gave the rest of the years the incentive to work harder to make it all the way through school. The original Heads of House maintained their positions, with McGonagall in charge of the first and second years, Sprout in charge of the third and fourth years, Flitwick in charge if the fifth and sixth years, and Severus guiding the seventh years to their futures.

The issue of Quidditch teams was a bit of a sticky subject, until Hermione suggested that they continue to have the House names, but only as team names. Each year would have its own team, with an add-on to the team names so that there would be no confusion. The first years would only practice; they were too young yet to actually join in an 'official' capacity, so those interested in the game were learning the basics, as well as strategies for the time that they would be able to join a team. Some of the seventh year Quidditch players were doing the training, using soft rubber balls as bludgers. All in all, the first years were having a grand old time with the new arrangements.

"Oh, my," the Potions Master murmured as he brought out each rare find. "You got me dragon scales and fangs, as well as heart strings and egg shells. There's even some Peruvian Vipertooth venom in here. I have several potions recipes that use this very ingredient." His voice was full of excitement as he spoke. "I had despaired of ever being able to experiment with them, until now. You also brought me acromantula venom, as well as some acromantula parts and webbing." He paused for a moment as he brought out a large, stoppered bottle of silvery fluid. "Is this… _unicorn_ blood?" he asked incredulously.

"It is," Fred replied with a smile. "None of the ingredients, except for the spider parts, perhaps, were unwillingly given. The unicorn blood was just sitting there, glimmering in the shadows. Being the genius we know you are, we figured that you have a few potions that require that particular ingredient, and it's _clean_. No curses, and it's from a virgin unicorn."

"I…I don't know what to say," the man murmured as he stared at all the goodies he now owned. "Thank you, _so much_ , for your generosity. You really didn't need to do this."

"We know, Severus," George said softly. "Consider this a small token of our respect, regard, and fondness for you. Without you, we never would have been able to achieve our dreams. This is only a small part of the gratitude we feel for your continued guidance and support."

* * *

It was mid-December, and the students were beginning to get excited. Yule was just around the corner, and every witch and wizard was looking forward to the break from school, and the opportunities to spend time with their families. The gang was seated at the first year table, talking with everyone around them as they compared notes on their classes. Hadrian looked at his friends with a wide smile, emerald eyes gleaming happily. "I want to ask you if you'd like to come to Malfoy Manor for the Yule celebration," he said, looking at each and every one. Most of them nodded without hesitation; however, Hermione had a wary look in her eye.

"I…I know that there are still purebloods that believe that I'm inferior to them because I'm a muggleborn," she said softly, looking apologetically at Draco. "I don't want to interfere with any sort of family celebration, and I don't want to cause trouble for you."

" _Pshaa_ ," the blond said with a wave of his hand. "You needn't worry on that account. Most of the Malfoy ancestors are dead, and those that aren't have been hiding in France these last few years. They were blind followers of Voldemort, and are afraid to show their faces in the new magical Great Britain. Most of the ones who _will_ come are those who were freed by Sirius Black's insistence that they be tried. None of them hold with that pureblood nonsense."

"Please say you'll come," Theo murmured, dark eyes on the muggleborn pleadingly. "You all have made me feel welcome and loved, and I don't want to spend the holiday without you all near me."

"Well, since you put it like that…"

* * *

The last feast before the Yule holidays was loud and boisterous as students intermingled from year to year. Once the Sorting Hat had 'retired', meaning that the spirit that was imbued into the piece of headwear had moved on to the next great adventure, the last bits of enmity and prejudice faded away under the gentle insistence of one of the wisest muggleborns to come to Hogwarts since Lily Potter. Finally, the purebloods had begun to understand the muggleborns better; offering help in schooling them on the traditions and rituals of the wizarding world that ensured that their magic would continue to grow. The muggleborns, in turn, offered to show the purebloods some of the 'toys' that the muggle world had on offer, as a way to get the witches and wizards firmly entrenched in their old-fashioned ways to understand, and accept, the modern technologies.

"We've planned a sort of going-away Yule gift for you," George murmured to the gang, eyes on Hadrian. "We thought we'd give you an _entertaining_ send-off."

"Just watch the headmaster," Fred whispered with a wide, malicious smile. The tables were laden with all sorts of confections, as well as savory meats and vegetables soaking in sauces and broths. There were breads of all varieties, as well as mountains of fresh and candied fruit and heaps of cheeses. At the head table, in front of the headmaster, was an innocuous tray of chocolate coated custard creams. All eyes of the group were on the old man, who apparently hadn't learned his lesson from Hallowe'en as he reached for one and popped it into his mouth, chewing happily as he made humming noises. None of the other professors or staff members had the same plate in front of them, which the headmaster had failed to notice. Seconds later, there was a large yellow canary sitting in the headmaster's chair, squawking indignantly as beady blue eyes glared out at the students. As one, the entire Great Hall erupted into loud shrieks of laughter, which became nearly hysterical in nature when the canary abruptly molted, revealing an irate old man.

He stood from his chair and opened his mouth to bellow at all the students angrily, but was drowned out by all the hooting and giggling and guffawing as the students tried, and failed, to regain control of themselves. Huffing petulantly, Dumbledore sat back down, shaking off the comforting hand of professor Sprout mutinously. "Leave me alone," he snapped angrily, causing more than one professor and staff member to flinch away from him, horrified at his childish behavior.

Giggling madly, Hermione leaned into Fred, mopping at her eyes desperately in an effort to get her laughter under control. "You guys are brilliant," Draco hissed to the twins. "Remind me to stay on your _good_ side."

"You never have to worry about that, Draco," Fred told the blond softly. "Your dad is one of the Heroes of the wizarding world, and is probably the best Minister we've ever had. We will _always_ have your back."

* * *

The train ride home was filled with hilarity and hijinks. The twins went from compartment to compartment, entertaining all with their jokes and stories. In what was once the Slytherin car, Hadrian and his friends and family were gathered in a booth near the back of the car, enjoying playing card games and word games, while the adults regaled them with their own childhood memories of Yules past. Halfway into the trip, the twins finally made an appearance, sitting down in the booth, which had enlarged to accommodate them. "How did you come up with the potions to do that to the headmaster?" Hermione asked curiously, cinnamon eyes gleaming at the prospect of gaining more knowledge.

"Severus has been working with us since we started in first year," George began the explanation. "He saw in us a potential that we hadn't even realized, and was willing to encourage it. It was through his patience and care that we were able to develop our skills enough to start focusing on the direction we wanted to go, once we graduated."

"He'd also given us unfettered access to his rarest potions texts and tomes, and we used that wonderful opportunity to study some of the older, rarely used potions, to see what we could do with them," Fred picked up the explanation. "With a great deal of experimentation, under the watchful eye of our Head of House, we were able to develop a whole lot of prank potions, as well as a fair few defensive potions. Before we came to Hogwarts, our limited prank scope concentrated mainly on spell adaptations. It was with the first prank, at the Opening Feast our first year, that Severus took notice. He took us aside that night, and discussed our pranks with us. We told him then that we were planning on keeping the headmaster off-kilter; he had been to our house several times to talk with our parents, and a couple of those times we were able to eavesdrop a little, and hear some of his plans for the 'savior'."

"So," George continued, " we decided that we'd _distract_ him, whenever we could, by playing pranks in the school, to keep his attentions focused on where they _should_ be. It was during one of our 'tutoring' sessions that Severus suggested we come up with some _chemical_ pranks to use, and that set our imaginations free. All of the products we plan on using on the headmaster will be tweaked as needed for sale in the future; right now, he provides us with the perfect guinea pig on which to experiment."

* * *

"Welcome to my home," Lucius Malfoy said grandly, arms spread wide in welcome. Narcissa stood to his side, a happy smile on her face. She had missed her son and Hadrian _horribly_ , and was thrilled to have them back. As well, she was looking forward to providing Severus' newest addition the strong maternal support the child was obviously lacking. Theo stood behind his brother and Draco, nervous at meeting Lady Malfoy.

"Theo, child, please do not hide from me," she said softly as she approached the trio. "This is Severus' and Hadrian's home, and now it is yours. We've prepared a suite of rooms, between Hadrian's and Draco's, and we have a house elf ready to bond to you as your personal servant." She finally reached the three boys, and swept all of them in a warm hug. Theo was in the middle, and snuggled into the very first motherly gesture he'd _ever_ had.

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy, for welcoming me," the child whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"Call me aunt Cissa," she told the trembling boy quietly, releasing Draco and Hadrian to more fully embrace the newest Snape. Theo lost his fight, sobbing quietly with happiness as the blonde matriarch gently soothed his fears and anxieties away. Not wanting to embarrass the child, everyone else turned away, allowing Dobby to lead them to the suites that they'd be using for their stay. Finally alone in the entryway, Narcissa pulled back and wiped the tears from the overwrought preteen's face, smiling kindly at him. "You are home," she told him again, reinforcing his welcome into the Malfoys' lives.

* * *

The day of Yule was cold and brisk, but the Manor glowed with the warmth of many fires. The children excitedly exited their rooms, barreling down the front stairs and making their way to the eastern-facing salon, the sun just cresting the horizon. They slowed to a sedate walk as they entered the room, feeling the magic of the goddess in the air as Narcissa finished putting the last of the jars of ash on a shelf above the fireplace. Turning, she smiled at the group. "Please have a seat," she said, indicating the many sofas and chairs scattered around. "For those of you not raised in the wizarding world, I will explain the ritual I have just completed. Twelve days ago, I lit the Yule log, and let it burn down to ash. I then gathered the ash into small jars like these, which have runes of happiness, peace, prosperity, success, and protection on them.

"On New Year's day, I will empty these jars into our gardens, to ensure that the new year to come will be a happy and blessed one. These jars are filled with last year's Yule log ashes; this year's ashes are being kept in a darkened storeroom in the Manor. The burning of the log is our way to honor the winter solstice and to celebrate the returning of the sun. The type of wood used is also symbolic; for example, ash brings prosperity, protection and health, whilst holly inspires visions and reveals past lives. Oak brings healing, strength and wisdom, and pine signifies prosperity and growth. If you wish to invoke the goddess to achieve desires, you would burn willow, and if you wish to invoke the understanding of the grand design, you would use aspen. Finally, the burning of birch signifies new beginnings.

"I know that all of this might seem a bit much for you, but it is these traditions and rituals that ensure that those who had granted us this wondrous gift know of our gratitude, fealty, and love for them. These rituals ground us, and show us _who we are_. They are an important part of our lives, and should never be ignored or banished, for if we do not show our love and gratefulness to the gods and goddesses, _every day_ , they may grow tired of us, and take away that which makes us _special_."

Hermione stood and stepped up to the woman, cinnamon eyes shining softly. "I thank you, Lady Malfoy, for gifting me with the understanding of my heritage and history," she said, the ritualistic words coming almost instinctively. "I pray that the goddess grant me permission to learn from you, o wise one, how I may best serve her, and celebrate her."

"I, Narcissa Malfoy, would be honored to teach this new witch the olde ways, with the blessing of the goddess." A soft rose glow enveloped both woman and girl, the feeling of maternal lips brushing across Narcissa's forehead, then Hermione's, sealing the oath and granting her permission.

"So mote it be," was whispered by the rest of the occupants as they felt the weight of the divine magic in the air.


	17. A Few Secrets Revealed

**A/N:** mizzrazz72 gave me a really good idea for this chapter. This will mark the beginning of some not so savory character flaws being exposed. Thanks for the idea.

* * *

 **A Few Secrets Revealed**

"We are to be meeting Lucius at the Department of Mysteries," Severus told his sons a couple of days after their Yule celebration. The kids had received books, games, clothing, and, in Theo's case, a House of Prince heir ring. It was the final acknowledgment of his adoption; oddly enough, he'd also received the House of Nott heir ring by owl. Apparently Teodred had set it up so that, once Theo had reached eleven, he would receive notification of his heir status. It was late because his father was incarcerated, and Isabella had used her status as the man's wife to circumvent the notification in an effort to try and keep as much of the Nott wealth as possible for herself. The goblins were incensed; they had a marked hatred for anyone who attempted to halt the flow of gold, or otherwise damage their relationship with their clients. Along with the ring was a complete rundown of Theo's inheritances, including any properties and investments. The goblins had included an apology, and a promise to exact recompense for the interference from the Carthwright holdings.

The rest of the group was in Diagon Alley with Narcissa. She took her duties as a tutor to the muggleborn very seriously, so she had taken Hermione to a special shop located within Prospect Alley, which was located behind Gringotts. The shop contained all of the necessary ritual items for the everyday witch or wizard, as well as an abundance of books and pamphlets to help guide the beginning practitioner in his or her quest to get closer to his or her magic. The twins had the rest of the kids with them in the Alley, at Florean Fortescue's having an ice cream. Severus and his sons flooed to the Ministry atrium, where Lucius was waiting to escort them to the Department of Mysteries, and specifically to the Hall of Prophecies. They bypassed the wand check desk, since they were with the Minister, and boarded an empty lift, which took them down to the ninth floor, where the Department of Mysteries was located. The same Unspeakable that had helped them with the horcrux in Hadrian escorted them to the Hall of Prophecies.

"You will find the prophecy orb somewhere in section 94," he said as he led the way. They walked along for a few moments in silence, everyone contemplating just what they would hear before they came to the aisle in question. "Now I must warn you that only the one about whom the prophecy speaks can actually pick up the orb," the Unspeakable told them quietly. "Be very careful; you must not bump or otherwise touch the orbs on either side of the one you seek. An inscription on the front of the orb will be the only way you will be able to tell if you've found the right one."

"Thank you," Lucius murmured, bowing his head before turning and leading the Snapes down through the rows. They finally came to aisle 94, and the four of them split up, each one taking a section, to make the search a little faster. After what seemed like hours, Hadrian shouted out in victory. Severus, Theo, and Lucius all rushed to his location, the raven's brother giggling at the exuberant display of joy as the emerald eyed preteen jumped up and down with a wide grin on his face. The orb had his birth name and TMR engraved on it; however, it _also_ had LAM and STS, indicating Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Severus Tobias Snape. Hadrian gingerly took the crystal from its slot on the shelf, careful not to brush against the ones to either side of it.

"We'll take it home, and wait for Lucius to get finished here before we listen to it," Severus murmured as he took the crystal from his son and placed it into a cushioned pocket of his robes. "After all, his and my initials plainly indicate that we are just as involved with this prophecy as Hadrian is."

* * *

"How was your outing with aunt Cissa?" Theo asked everyone. They were sitting in the game room; a salon that had been converted into a play area for the boys when they were toddlers. Now it held some bookshelves, which contained all manner of fiction and non-fiction, including fantasy novels and autobiographies of famous muggleborns who had made inroads in science, technology, and medicine in the muggle world. Round tables were scattered about, where the kids could play exploding snap or wizard's chess. There was even a muggle poker set, complete with several decks of cards and betting chips. The kids were in the conversation pit; a circle of sofas and chairs near the large fireplace.

"It was grand," Fred chirped happily. "She took us to the storefront that would become ours in two years, and showed us around. It's on an intersection near Gringotts, and it's _huge_. It's absolutely _perfect_ for our needs."

"She took me to a store in Prospect Alley called Mother's Magic," Hermione said with a soft smile. "She helped me pick out a few books and pamphlets on the rituals that I should perform at specific ages, and even bought me a beginner's ritual kit. She's invited me to stay over the summer, to teach me how to use the items in the kit. She's _wonderful_." Unbeknownst to the kids, the adults were standing just inside the doors of the salon, listening with fond smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, dear," the woman in question responded with quiet pride, startling the children. They turned to see all the grown ups standing at the door. "If you would like, you may come here for all your holidays away from school, so that we may continue our training."

"That would be lovely, but what about my parents?" Hermione asked softly, excited and grateful for the permanent invitation.

"I was able to do a heritage test on the blood samples you were able to procure for me from your parents," Severus replied to the girl. "I was able to find out that your mother's squib ancestors come from the Fawley wizarding line, and your father's squib ancestors come from the Shafiq wizarding line. Both lines had died out a couple of centuries ago, but there were still squibs from those lines in the muggle world. There are perhaps dozens of squib-born muggles walking around, because of the way our ancestors treated those born without access to their magic. Frankly, it's astonishing that you would be related to two lines from the Sacred Twenty-eight. It also makes you a halfblood, instead of a muggleborn, since both of your parents come from squibs."

"Truly, Severus?" Lucius asked incredulously. At the Potions Master's nod, the elder Malfoy turned to the girl with a wide smile on his face. "By all means, bring your parents with you for the summer holidays. I would like to re-introduce them to the world they had been denied when their ancestors banished their offspring to the muggle world."

"Now, we are here to listen to the prophecy that the headmaster had set great stock in," Severus continued as he strode into the room. He pulled the crystal from his pocket and placed into a holder. Hadrian stood and stepped up to his dad's side, wand out, as did Lucius. As one, they touched the orb with their wands, activating the crystal. A misty figure rose from the glass, thick glasses making the dowdy woman's eyes look enormous. She opened her mouth and began to speak, stunning everyone in the room.

" _The one with the power to banish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have protection the Dark Lord knows not... and neither will die at the hand of the other for one will live while the other barely survives... the one with the power to banish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...The two who will save the wizarding world will come from within...knowing secrets best left unsaid...and they will use the secrets to vanquish the Dark Lord forever...The two who will save the wizarding world come from within…_ "

"Umm," Ron intoned softly as the ghostly woman faded away, "seems to me that the headmaster has left quite a bit out. He deliberately ignored that part about Severus and Lucius."

"Indeed," the Potions Master murmured thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking, Severus?" Sirius asked quietly, seeing the scheming within the other man's ebon eyes.

"I am thinking that it is about time that the wizarding world be made privy to the headmaster's schemes," the dark man replied with a malicious smile. "Since he felt it was necessary to use that bitch Skeeter to endanger my son's life, and the lives of his friends, I think it suitable that we use the same source to reveal Albus' chicanery."

* * *

 _ **January 4, 1992**_

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _ **THE SHOCKING TRUTH REVEALED!**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore knew the true prophecy and ignored it!**_

 _Betty Braithwaite, reporter_

 _Here it is, good readers. I have received, anonymously, the entire contents of the prophecy that Albus Dumbledore had relied so heavily on for the protection of the wizarding world. It does, in fact, speak of heroes. Yes, folks, that's right._ _ **Heroes**_ _. I will enclose the prophecy in its entirety, and allow you to see for yourselves just how far the revered headmaster of Hogwarts was willing to go, just to see that things pan out as he saw fit. The sad thing is that he would have made a martyr and a sacrifice of an innocent child in his quest to turn us into obedient sheep, bowing at his feet in gratitude for keeping us safe. From all appearances, it seems that he only means us harm, in a quest to be seen as a benevolent wizard and leader, with the emphasis being on the leader part. Perhaps the adulation he'd been given all his adult life has gone to his head. Who knows?_

 _ **The one with the power to banish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have protection the Dark Lord knows not... and neither will die at the hand of the other for one will live while the other barely survives... the one with the power to banish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...The two who will save the wizarding world will come from within...knowing secrets best left unsaid...and they will use the secrets to vanquish the Dark Lord forever...The two who will save the wizarding world come from within...**_

"What the _hell_?" the old man muttered as he stared at the paper with shock. "How in Merlin's name did they even _get_ that? I was assured that the prophecy couldn't be accessed, except by those to whom it referred. I doubt very much that Harry Potter would be all that interested in it. After all, he has more or less spurned every attempt I've made so far to try and speak with him about his duty to the wizarding world. That last bit always seemed a bit dodgy to me; as if Trelawney was trying to make it more mysterious than it had to be. It surely doesn't mean anything." He paused in his ruminations, staring at the death certificate of Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort.

"As much as I am loath to admit it, Voldemort is well and truly gone. The Death Eaters that have been instrumental in carrying on his twisted goals are in Azkaban, unlikely to see the light of day ever again. Unfortunately, not _all_ of them ended up there. Thanks to Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy, there were a few who escaped just punishment for their crimes. I don't really care _how_ or _why_ they joined that madman's ranks. The fact of the matter is that they _did_ , and deserve to be jailed just as much as the rest of them are. Especially Lucius. Instead, the Ministry makes him Minister of Magic, without even _consulting_ me! As if I am insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

"Still, I do have my back-up plan in place. If I could just get that cow to _cooperate_ , and follow the bloody _script_ , things would go much smoother. I'll 'visit' her again this weekend, and reinforce that I don't want her to make any obvious moves toward Severus or the children. If she shows her hand too soon, my plans will be shut down before they even bear fruit." Phineas listened carefully to every word, then exited his painting surreptitiously. He immediately went to the one in Lucius' office and told him everything.

"Thank you, Phineas," the blond murmured with a bow of his head. "You have forever earned my gratitude for your continued good service, and I will see that the Black name will once again shine in the wizarding world. Your great great grandson is doing much to elevate the name already. He's become the new History of Magic professor at Hogwarts, and he was instrumental in keeping several of Riddle's associates out of Azkaban. You've already met two of them; the Lestrange brothers. I think, however, that the contributions of some of your ancestors, including yourself, should also be lauded. We're set to have a celebration ceremony over the summer, to recognize those who fought so hard against the corruption of our world in the first war, as well as those who continue to protect us now. You will be attending; there's a large painting in the ballroom of the Ministry, where others who have gone before congregate to talk and enjoy the festivities. I expect to see you there."

* * *

 _ **January 13, 1992**_

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _ **ASSAULT ON AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD!**_

 _ **Is the headmaster losing his mind?**_

 _Betty Braithwaite, reporter_

 _Some information has been given to me by an anonymous source with impeccable references, and has asked me to publish the following documents in full detail. All I can say is that the headmaster has a great deal to answer for, and he'd better do it_ _ **soon**_ _._

Albus stared at the headline, aghast, before his eyes fell to the bulk of the story. Laid out on the front page of the paper, for all to see, were the specious charges levied against him by both Child Welfare and the DMLE. He had to read the article _twice_ before he finally understood the full implications of it. Then his temper soared as he stomped around his office and threw a great many of his gadgets and doohickeys. All the while, a thought kept niggling at the back of his mind, slowly creeping to the forefront, until he finally registered what it was that his brain was trying to tell him. Dashing back to the paper on the desk, he stared at the date in horror.

" _FUCK!_ " he bellowed loudly, startling some screams from some of the headmistress portraits. "I completely forgot about that blasted trial! I only have _four days_ to find an attorney to defend me! I've spent so much gods be damned time on that stupid brat that I completely forgot about the trial! I'll need to get to the Ministry so that I can get an international portkey. I've got to find someone quick, and I think that maybe I'll find what I'm looking for in the States." He marched to the fireplace and flung the floo powder in, waiting for the flames to turn green before he stepped through to the Ministry.

Several hours later, and with the help of Lucius Malfoy, to Albus' great shame, he was on his way to Washington D.C., where he was _sure_ he would find a wizarding lawyer both hungry enough, and _slimy_ enough, to get the job done. Lucius, meanwhile, had returned to his office, where he proceeded to bust a gut laughing, before he removed the memory and sent it on to Hogwarts.


	18. Order in the Court!

**A/N:** I did some research to find the sleaziest lawyers I could for Dumbledore, and, boy, did I hit the jackpot. So I'll be using their names, only I'll be mixing them around. He's going to come with an entourage, a la OJ Simpson. Additionally, there will be a warning: mentions of anorexia nervosa, an eating disorder that too many young girls suffer from. May be a trigger for some. I'll mark it with a warning label, so that you can skip that part if you want to. Thanks to purplehedgehog13 for the reminder.

* * *

 **Order in the Court!**

Everyone sat back, laughing their arses off as they finished viewing the memory Lucius had sent them of Dumbledore's desperation to get to the United States. "Serves the old fossil right," Hermione barked angrily. "I hope he's not able to find anyone there, either, but I'm not holding my breath. I know that there are plenty of shady lawyers all over the wizarding world, but the States seem to have them in abundance. No doubt he'll come back with several."

"How, exactly, is he supposed to pay for them?" Draco asked softly. "I mean, his accounts at Gringotts are frozen, due to the lawsuit pressed by the Flamels, as well as a few other alchemists and potions brewers. In fact, I believe that the goblins had transferred what was owed to Hadrian before they locked them down." The _Prophet_ had published another article on the man, outlining the theft of a dangerous magical artifact for 'purposes unknown', and the subsequent legal troubles erupting from the misappropriation. As well, it also discussed the reprehensible behavior of the wizened wizard in stealing from an orphaned magical child. Albus Dumbledore was quickly becoming a pariah in the British magical community, unbeknownst to him.

"If I recall correctly," Remus murmured, "he's not required to pay the attorneys unless and until he's proven innocent in a court of law. On that score, we have surpassed the muggles. We understand that, in order to encourage the absolute best defense possible, the attorneys must want it. The only way to ensure that they want it is to deny them payment unless they win. From the documents I've seen, and the evidence I've read about, this is a case that cannot be won. However, if he gets the right representation, he may be able to spin it in an unexpected direction, and gain some sort of lenience."

"Doubtful," Sirius scoffed. "Considering that Amelia Bones is spearheading the prosecution, alongside the Wizarding Child Welfare Office, I don't think the old crackpot has a snowball's chance in Hell of succeeding in escaping a rather protracted stay in Azkaban, as well as the loss of most, if not all, of the Dumbledore fortunes and properties. I just hope Aberforth was wise enough to distance himself from his brother before all the shite hit the fan."

* * *

 **WARNING-WARNING-WARNING**

The sounds of retching trickled through the room that Pansy shared with Millicent Bulstrode, and the brunette was suitably worried. "Millie?" she said tentatively. "Are you all right?" The vomiting soon ceased, and the girl finally exited the bathroom, looking pale and gaunt.

"I'm fine," the girl mumbled, before collapsing into the bed. She was soon asleep, and Pansy, very concerned, crept into the bathroom, looking around. This wasn't the first time she had come upon the girl being sick, and it had formed a rather disturbing pattern. Spying the crumbs of a purple candy on the floor near the toilet, she scooped them up and left the dorm, heading directly for Severus Snape's quarters down in the dungeons. She missed being in the bowels of the castle, mere feet away from her former Head. It was very reassuring, knowing the dour man was just down the hall from her. She finally reached his personal quarters and huffed, tapping on the door softly, waiting until the Potions Master had answered.

"Miss Parkinson? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"May I come in, sir?" she asked quietly, voice trembling slightly. Taking in the obvious worry on the girl's face, he stepped back, allowing her to enter his domain. He closed and warded the door after her, the anxiety palpable in the air. She made a beeline for the twins, who were sitting on the floor, playing exploding snap with Ron, Hermione and Neville. She held out her hand, with the crumbs in it, to show the Weasleys. "Is this yours?"

They took a close look at the crumbs, picking them up to smell them carefully. "It is," Fred replied somewhat cautiously.

"Are you selling them?" she asked, frowning worriedly.

"Not…not really," George answered after a few tense moments. "We've had some girls come up to us, asking us for the candy, and offered to pay us for it. They seemed a little desperate, but we didn't ask. Didn't think it was our business. We sold it to them; we didn't think anything was wrong with it. Why?"

"Because I think they are using them to lose weight," the brunette replied. "I've noticed that Millie hasn't been eating anything, and she spends a lot of time in the bathroom, throwing up when someone actually _makes_ her eat."

"Some of my girls are suffering from _anorexia nervosa_?" Severus barked loudly, startling everyone in the room. When they looked confused, he elaborated. "In the muggle world, there's a mental disorder called _anorexia nervosa_ , where girls and young women starve themselves, trying to reach an unattainable image of perfection. It stems from a lack of control in their personal lives, so they turn it inwards, controlling the only thing they truly believe they have mastery over; their own bodies. It has resulted in several high-profile deaths, including that of a rising music star. They use laxatives, as well as forcing themselves to vomit, to prevent themselves from gaining any sort of calories or nutrition from whatever they've been made to ingest. They also exercise almost mindlessly." He turned to the Slytherin girl, dark eyes worried. "You've witnessed other instances of vomiting?"

"Yes, sir," she replied anxiously. "I didn't really put it together at first; just thought she'd caught a bug. But when it kept happening in a regular manner, I became concerned. It wasn't until today that I was able to find something that might point in the right direction." She rounded on the twins with a snarl. "You need to stop selling those things _at once_ , and tell us who else has been buying them."

* * *

In all, it was discovered that seven girls, ranging from eleven to fifteen, were engaging in the destructive behaviors. Severus got into contact with one of his friends; a muggleborn Mind Healer that specialized in this sort of disorder who was only too happy to come to Hogwarts to help the girls work out their issues. With the younger ones, the issues may have been caught in time; however, the older girls needed a more intensive therapy, as they had been doing it longer. The problem spanned all backgrounds; from muggleborns to purebloods. In this, there was no discrimination; the only difference between the girls was the family name and history.

The twins were horrified that one of their potential products had been used for self-harm, and immediately put it away. They knew it would be a best-seller one day in the future, but until they could come up with a way to keep it from being used for self-destruction in the guise of 'weight loss', they weren't going to distribute it. Severus was, once again, very proud of his children putting the needs of others ahead of the incentive of profit.

 **END WARNING-END WARNING-END WARNING**

* * *

It was finally the day of the trial, and Draco and Theo were given special dispensation to attend; since Hadrian was to be one of the witnesses testifying for the prosecution, it only seemed right that his brother and his best friend be there for moral support. Potions classes had been canceled for the day. In fact, _all_ of the classes had been canceled for the day, since some of the other professors wanted to attend as well. The excitement in the courtroom could be cut with a knife, it was so thick with anticipation. Dumbledore's perceptions of himself had reached delusional levels; he never noticed that many thought he was a danger to others.

As the boys and their father and godfathers sat in the benches behind the prosecution's table, Severus had remarked that he believed that the headmaster may have been suffering from a psychotic personality disorder known as narcissistic personality disorder. It was a form of sociopathy, indicated by the lack of empathy or sympathy for another's pain. One of the biggest clues to his disorder is the masterful way he could manipulate any situation, and the people around him, to do what he wished. Albus only saw people as chess pieces, to be moved about on his giant chessboard, in an effort to make things come out to his benefit.

"Do you think that his attorneys will use that to keep him from going to jail?" Hadrian asked softly, eyes worried.

"It's very possible," his father replied quietly. "It is a quantifiable and potentially dangerous disorder in the muggle world; however, I am not sure exactly how the lawyers will spin it to benefit him here. We have Mind Healers and magic to help us with a great many issues. The problem is going to be getting Albus to agree to the psychotherapy he'll need to get past the disorder. I've a feeling that, should things spin that way, he'll move heaven and earth to avoid talking to the Mind Healers."

"The Wizengamot will, most likely, enforce the mandatory therapy sessions," Sirius mumbled, uncomfortable. He'd hoped to never see the inside of a courtroom again; however, he was here to support his godson in any way he could, so he grit his teeth and bore the discomfort stoically.

"Still doesn't mean he won't be able to manipulate things to his favor," Remus contributed, nostrils flaring at all the scents in the room. The full moon was a week ago Sunday, but the lingering instincts still had the werewolf on edge, sure that something was bound to come up. Through the intervening years since he'd gone to live in Malfoy Manor, Lucius had put Remus in touch with a werewolf pack, to help him gain better control and an understanding of the animal within. He had learned to meld the werewolf with his own soul, thereby necessitating the elimination of the wolfsbane potion, as it would have poisoned the man in his new incarnation. With that integration came a new, heightened awareness of the world, as well as the sharpened senses of a predator. Through his sense of smell, he was able to divine friend from foe, and used the skills shamelessly in his continued efforts to protect his new pack.

"Order in the court," Amelia Bones barked as she banged the gavel on the table in front of her. "We are here to listen to testimony in the criminal case against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. His attorneys of record are Jerry Bergrin, Thomas Milton, Michael Caramadre, Joseph Winner, John Lowe Guerinot, and Paul Merritt. Speaking for the prosecution are Francine Greenbriar of the Wizarding Child Welfare Office, and Wallace Braveheart for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, legal division. Bring in the accused." Albus trooped through a far door, magic-suppressing bands around his wrists. He was followed by his entourage of legal representatives, the murmuring of the gallery loud in the solemn silence. The defense table had to be enlarged to accommodate the accused's team, to the general amusement of the observers. "Solicitor Braveheart, if you will, present your opening statement."

A tall, burly, grey-haired wizard stood, his voice a deep bass as he spoke. "Thank you, madam Bones," he said with a courtly bow. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was once known as a kind and benevolent man. He put his life on the line to protect us from the Dark Lord Grindelwald many years ago. He has taken up the mantle of headmaster at our prestigious school, and has made efforts to continue to teach our young ones. At least, this is what he would _like_ you to think. In all actuality, he has perched behind the scenes, like a fat vulture, waiting for events to align themselves so that he may, once again, rise to glory and become a revered hero for the people.

"To obtain his glory, he misinterpreted a prophecy, denying the true heroes of the wizarding world in his quest to resurrect one of the cruelest despots to ever grace the wizarding world. He was willing to sacrifice the safety and happiness of an eleven year old orphan to achieve this lofty goal, so that he could, once again, claim the reverence and worship to which he is not deserving in any way. In addition, from the time that the child was orphaned, he had been stealing from his parents' vaults, using the money in whatever schemes and plans he had. To somehow convince the wide wizarding public of the return of Lord Voldemort, he 'borrowed' the Philosopher's stone from Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, using it as bait to draw out the dead Dark Lord. As well, he used it to 'test his weapon against the Dark'. We have irrefutable evidence of these and other misdeeds that we will present as the trial proceeds. The crime against the Flamels, as well as the other potions brewers and alchemists, will be handled in civil court at a future time. Solicitor Scully is here, merely to observe and collect further evidence for that future lawsuit. Thank you for your time and attention." Finished, he bowed once again and sat.

"Mister Winner," Amelia said as she turned to the defense table, "you may give your opening statement."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said with a nod of his head as he rose. "I will not argue the evidence at this time; that will be saved for the bulk of the trial. I will say this, however; Albus Dumbledore is not guilty of the crimes of which he has been accused. Granted, he may have _committed_ those crimes, but there are extenuating circumstances. We wish to put in a plea of not guilty by reason of diminished mental capacity. We will show, with testimony, that Albus Dumbledore suffers from a mental illness, and that, under the effects of that illness, he committed the crimes of which he has been accused, because he could not help it. You will hear testimony about his particular disability that will convince you that he had no control over his actions; that the mental disease took away his ability to gauge right from wrong." The attorney sat down, ignoring the angry hissing coming from his client. He and the others had discussed the issues at length, and had come to the conclusion that Dumbledore's screws weren't as tight as they should have been.

They had brought in a Mind Healer to talk to their client. The man had come away from the interview with a definitive diagnosis: narcissistic personality disorder with indications of sociopathic behaviors and thought processes. It was when the Healer had delved into the death of Dumbledore's sister that suspicions of sociopathy had begun to arise. He believed that the 'accidental' death of Ariana Dumbledore was, in fact, deliberate. He'd gone one step further, and had spoken to Aberforth Dumbledore, who had confirmed the diagnosis; he had witnessed small cruelties committed by his brother to the neighborhood pets. Nothing truly horrifying, but still, nevertheless, unsettling. Though the attorneys would not use any testimony about the more _sinister_ part of the Mind Healer's report, they _would_ take full advantage of the information of diminished capacity.

"Very well," Bones said tiredly, knowing that this would be a long day. "You may call your first witness."


	19. The Trial Continues

**The Trial Continues  
**

Solicitor Braveheart stood and said, "I call Hadrian James Snape to the stand." The raven stood from his seat behind the prosecution, striding with confidence to the witness box, where he was sworn in. "Please state your name for the record."

"I am Hadrian James Snape," the preteen murmured softly. There were amplification charms on the witness box, to ensure that even the quietest witness would be heard.

"Could you please tell us of your time with the Dursleys?" the solicitor queried.

"Objection," Jerry Bergrin barked as he bounced to his feet, making the child flinch minutely. "These statements are not relevant, and they may be prejudicial to my client."

"They are perfectly relevant," Braveheart said with a bow of his head to Madam Bones. "They go to the lack of care or concern exhibited by the accused toward an orphaned magical child."

"Objection overruled," Amelia snapped as she banged her gavel. Dumbledore's attorney subsided with a grumbling pout. "You may proceed, counselor."

"Heir-Lord Snape, I repeat, could you tell us of the time you spent with the Dursleys?" the attorney said again, glaring slightly at Dumbledore's lawyers, as if daring any of them to disrupt his questioning again.

"I remember being in the dark all the time," the child began. "I remember being hungry all the time. I remember being hit if I made any noise whatsoever. I remember being screamed at frequently, as if my presence there was disrupting their lives in some vital, important way. This all happened so regularly that it's all I remember of living with the Dursleys."

"Thank you. Now, can you tell us about your abandonment?"

"I remember being put into a cardboard box and being shoved into a compartment at the back of Vernon's car. When he closed the lid, it was very dark and smelly; the air was very stuffy. I heard the motor start, and I felt us moving. Fumes started to enter the compartment, but they didn't hurt me. My father told me when I was seven that my magic had protected me from suffocating from the carbon monoxide fumes that had filtered into the boot of the car. I remember the trip being very long, with lots of turns, and my stomach aching because I was so hungry. I remember being jostled in the dark as we started rolling over uneven terrain, and I remember the car stopping. I remember Vernon opening the boot and getting me out. I saw the shadows of lots of trees, and I could hear the buzzing and chirping of insects. He walked for a little while, carrying the box that contained me, before he finally stopped and dropped it. I remember my head hitting something hard when the box fell to the ground, and I remember seeing the fear on Vernon's face as I started to cry. Then I saw him flee, and I haven't seen him since."

"Do you remember what happened next?" Braveheart asked softly.

"I remember getting colder and colder as the night wore on," the raven answered, eyes on his hands. "Vernon didn't supply me with any sort of covering to keep warm, and I was in the same sleeper that I'd been in the night my parents died. I could hear _things_ rustling in the grass and brush around me, and I got scared. I continued to cry occasionally, hoping that someone would hear me and help me.

"Finally, I heard the rustling of footsteps, and someone very nearly fell into the box as they tripped over it. I looked up and saw long black hair and dark eyes, peering in at me in shock. I recognized the face as my Sev-Sev, and I was so happy to see him."

"You knew of Professor Snape before he had found you?"

"I did. I remember like it was yesterday how my parents shared Father with me. They were very good memories, and I treasured them, especially after my parents were murdered. During the darkest times in my cupboard, I would recall the love and affection that my parents had for me, and it would keep me happy, if only for a little while. Mum and James would show me pictures of Father, and tell me of his bravery and sacrifice as he worked to protect the wizarding world, and us. They told me that he had joined with Voldemort's Death Eaters to try and keep tabs on the Dark Lord, and let the Light know of the maniac's movements as much as he could. He was Dumbledore's contact within Voldemort's Inner Circle."

"So, what you're telling this court is that Severus Snape was never a loyal Death Eater?"

"Yes, I am," Hadrian replied. "He acted the role very well, which was how he was able to discover that the Dark Lord had put plans into place to ensure his immortality. He had even, of a necessity, fooled his best friend, Lucius Malfoy, so that his status as spy would not be discovered. After the Dark Lord fell, Father had planned to try and quietly convert as many of the Death Eaters as he could, so that, when Voldemort rose again, they would be able to defeat him. When he found me, however, his plans had to change. He didn't want the Dark Lord to rise again and come after me, as he would have because of the part of that stupid truncated prophecy Dumbledore had released. So he enlisted the help of Lucius, who had wanted to be out from under the monster's boot heels himself, and they made sure that Voldemort would never rise again."

"For that, the wizarding world is grateful to them. Thank you, Heir-Lord Snape." Braveheart turned to the defense table with a bow of his head. "Your witness." Michael Caramadre rose from the table, stalking toward the witness stand aggressively.

"Come now, Mr. Potter," the man snarled disdainfully. "You expect us to believe that a mere infant of fifteen months old would remember _everything_ that was done to him?"

"Objection," Braveheart snapped as he leapt to his feet. "The defense counsel is treating the witness with hostility, even going so far as to call him by the incorrect name."

"Objection sustained," Bones said as she banged her gavel. She turned to the attorney with hard eyes. "You will remember your manners and respect in this courtroom. The child's name is Hadrian James Snape. Call him by the incorrect name again, and sanctions will be placed against both you and your client."

"Yes, Madam," the lawyer mumbled, suitably cowed. He turned back to the preteen and repeated his question.

"Whether you wish to believe it or not, I _do_ remember everything about the short time I'd spent with the Dursleys," Hadrian replied with a glare.

"Scientific studies have shown that children have no real memories of their lives before the age of five," the solicitor continued with a challenging glare at the child. "Are you saying that you're more _advanced_ than the average child, to be able to remember things at _fifteen months_?"

"I know what studies you're talking about, because the prosecutor had suggested to my father to study up on these things in case it would be brought up at trial. Those studies were done on average muggle children, who had a relatively normal childhood. They never spoke to those children who had suffered some sort of trauma at an early age, so they don't know if those children would be able to remember those events. In addition, no studies were done on magical children; perhaps our magic somehow preserves memories that would be necessary for our growth and maturation. I don't know. Obviously, because I can remember the trauma, that invalidates those studies, especially since they were done on _non-magical_ children. I may not be as specific on details as you would like, but the abuse was _there_."

"Ahem…yes. So, how would you describe your life with Death Eaters and a murderer?" Caramadre continued after an uncomfortable silence. Hadrian glared at the lawyer, then turned his glare on the smug-looking headmaster.

"My father is _not_ a Death Eater," the child snarled loudly, startling a few in the gallery. "As you've heard, he was a spy, put into place by Albus Dumbledore when Dad offered his services to protect my family. Fat lot of good it did, though. Even if Voldemort couldn't keep his promise to spare my mum, the headmaster had made his _own_ promise to keep us safe, and he failed _abysmally_ at it. In fact, he'd engineered the whole _thing_ , just so that he could make sure that the part of the prophecy that he supported would come to pass.

"Anyway, my life with Father and Lucius, as well as Narcissa and Draco, has been nothing but wonderful. They have always treated me like I _matter_ ; like I'm an important part of the family. Dad even adopted another abused child recently, and I now have a brother. Draco is the best friend I've _ever_ had, and he was there when I had to go through painful physical therapy to mitigate the damage done to me by the Dursleys' neglect, before they had abandoned me.

"As for the 'murderer', you obviously don't keep up with the news over here very well. My godfather, Sirius Black, was exonerated when it was discovered that he wasn't, in fact, my parents' secret keeper. That honor went to Peter Pettigrew, who turned us into the Dark Lord as soon as he was able. After Voldemort fell, the coward tried to hide away in his animagus form, and was discovered by my dad and Lucius, who turned him over to the Aurors. At trial, the man confessed under _veritaserum_ , and was given the Kiss for the betrayals of my parents, and the murders of thirteen innocent muggles.

"And before you can get started on my other godfather, who is a werewolf, let me assure you, _sir_ , that he is the kindest, gentlest man I've ever known, and has always been my uncle Moony. The _only_ time he would _ever_ become violent is in the protection of our extended family, which he sees as _pack_. My life couldn't possibly be any better than it is, and I have my hero, Severus Snape, to thank for it."

"How do you know that he hasn't lied to you?" Dumbledore's attorney barked harshly. "After all, if he's able to lie about being a loyal Death Eater, then he's capable of lying about his true agenda being in the Dark Lord's forces, as well as his reasons for adopting you. For all you know, he faked the supposed 'letter' from your parents, just so that he could obtain control of the only thing that would bring him status in the wizarding world."

"At this time, I would like to submit into evidence the original letter from the Potters to professor Snape, as well as copies of contracts and notes from the Potters, given to the goblins before they had to disappear, so that you may do a handwriting comparison to determine the letter's legitimacy," Braveheart said as he stood, a sheaf of parchment in his hands.

"Objection!" Thomas Milton, yet _another_ of Dumbledore's lawyers, barked as he leapt out of his chair. "The evidence should have been presented at the start of trial, and not during the questioning by my learned colleague."

"I apologize for my rather… _unorthodox_ approach to the trial," Wallace told Amelia with a slight grimace. "I just feel that, as salient points are brought out during testimony, the evidence pertaining to that testimony would be of more value if presented at that time."

"I will allow it," Madam Bones said after a moment of deliberation. "While it is true that evidence is normally presented at the start of trial, there are no statutes saying that proof cannot be provided throughout the trial."

"Objection," John Lowe Guerinot said as he rose slowly from his seat. He was another of Dumbledore's stable of defenders; because of his seniority, he was a more sedate, calm attorney, and would help the others to keep a cooler head. "We have not been provided with a copy of this alleged letter. Since full discovery is required to be provided by the prosecution, I move for a mistrial, under prosecutorial misconduct." He sat back down with a small smirk, sure that Braveheart wouldn't be able to talk his way out of _this_ one.

"I would assume, sir, that you would have the copy that was given to your client the day after the Opening Feast and sorting, so that Severus Snape could establish his legal right to have custody of Hadrian. I do apologize if he has neglected to give you the letter; I did not mean to do an end-run around the law." He turned to Madam Bones with a bow of his head. "I would be willing to take a recess for a few days, so that I may provide all of the pertinent evidence to the defendant's legal team."

"That won't be necessary," Amelia said, turning to the defense table. "Since Albus has a copy of the letter being submitted for evidence, I see no reason to declare a mistrial. Besides, just from the angry look on the old man's face, I can tell that he's already provided you with all the information he was given. Proceed." Braveheart strode to the bench and handed up the letter, along with a copy of the adoption certificate. She set it aside for the moment, waiting until the end of the proceedings for that day to more closely examine the documentation.

"I have no further questions for this witness," Caramadre mumbled petulantly, angry that his efforts to discredit the child and his support system had failed. Hadrian rose from the witness box and walked back to the bench behind the prosecutor, sitting next to his dad, who wrapped his son in a hug.

"At this time, I would like to call Severus Snape to the stand," Braveheart intoned. The dour man rose and strode with purpose to the witness box, where he sat and watched the prosecutor approach. "Professor Snape, what was the condition in which you found Hadrian that night?"

"He was very thin and pale, and I could see mottled bruises on much of his exposed skin," the Potions Master growled angrily, ebon eyes snapping. "He was shivering fitfully, and I could see a slight blue cast to his lips. Had I not heard him cry out, he would very likely have died shortly before dawn."

"What did you do when you found him?" Wallace asked kindly.

"I lifted him from the box and stared at him. I was shocked and angered that the headmaster would abandon my best friend's baby without care. He started to cry, and I calmed him, then took him to my home. I bathed him, and observed the many bruises, both fresh and healing, that littered his little body. Once I dressed him in fresh, clean clothing, I gave him the first real formula he'd had since his parents had died. There were…there were large pressure sores, and infections from not having his nappy changed more regularly. The nappy I _did_ remove was nearly dry, with only a very thin, watery fecal matter in it. It took several deep healing salves to heal the wounds, as well as potions for the infections. Once those were healed, I was able to give him a combination of a potion and a salve that regrew the skin and muscle that had been eaten through by the sores and the infections."

"And the bruises?"

"I was able to ease them with my bruise balms. After the adoption was finalized, we went back to Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa placed Hadrian next to Draco. In comparison, Hadrian was quite a bit smaller than my godson, who is the same age. When I ran scans on my son, I discovered that there were other underlying health issues that needed to be seen to, so that Hadrian could grow up strong and healthy. A Healer gave me some advanced nutrient potions for my son, and recommended a physiowizard for the physical therapy. You see, Hadrian's leg muscles had atrophied from non-use, and the physical therapy was the only way to get him to where he needed to be, developmentally."

"I see," Braveheart murmured softly with a frown. "How is Hadrian now?"

"He's wonderful," Severus said softly with a smile as he looked at his son. "He is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I thank the Potters every day for their trust and faith in me."

"Hadrian told us that you've adopted another child in need. Could you elaborate?"

"A few days into the school year, it was discovered that one of my Slytherin first years was being abused. His father is a devoted Death Eater, and is currently incarcerated for life in Azkaban, which left the child with his stepmother. She had been beating a standard of behavior into him, as well as isolating him from everyone. When he finally approached Hadrian for help, my son brought him to Lucius and I. Lord Malfoy, as Minister, was able to sever the parental ties of both stepmother and father, and I gained guardianship of him. I told the boy that, when he felt he was ready, I would adopt him, and make him my own. That was achieved a short while ago."

"I must say, professor Snape, that you are a remarkably giving and kind-hearted man. Those boys are very lucky to have you. Very lucky indeed." Braveheart turned to the defendant's table. "Your witness."


	20. More Nails in the Coffin

**A/N:** Calmzone one posed an interesting question, since they're not using veritaserum on the witnesses, so I took her idea and ran with it. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

 **More Nails in the Coffin**

Joseph Winner stood from the defendant's table and strode to the witness box, eyes glaring at the Potions Master belligerently. "Come now, _Mr._ Snape, you mean to tell us that you were _never_ a loyal Death Eater? That you've _never_ participated in raids, or murdered innocent people?"

Bristling at the lack of a proper honorific, and angered at the aspersions cast upon his character, Severus opened his mouth in a snarl. "I was never a loyal Death Eater," he repeated, voice hard. "I've never participated in the raids. Voldemort was afraid that he would lose his pet potions creator if I had joined the others. Instead, I was tasked with creating some rather _nasty_ poisons for the Dark Lord's pleasure. The others were to bring back muggles from the villages they'd attacked, so that the bastard could be _entertained_."

"And you feel _no_ responsibility for causing pain to innocent muggles?" Winner asked incredulously, eyebrows in his hairline.

"Of _course_ I do," the dark man snapped harshly. "I live with the sounds of their dying screams every day of my life. I relive the agony they underwent every time I close my eyes to sleep. I do all I can to atone for my sins, but I fear it will never be enough." The attorney cleared his throat as he heard the anguish in the witness' voice.

Paul Merritt stood from the defendant's table, hand raised. "I object," he said calmly. "I believe that the witness has somehow circumvented the magic of the truth runes on the witness box." Amelia raised her eyebrows at the arrogance of the lawyer, before nodding to the runes master in the corner of the courtroom. The man scurried forward and ran a diagnostic on the witness box. Finding absolutely nothing wrong with the magic, he whispered his conclusions to Madam Bones, who nodded once, then pierced Merritt with gimlet eyes.

"It appears that the runes are working correctly," she bit out, making the lawyer flinch and hunch his shoulders defensively. "Since you've seen fit to interrupt this trial with a specious accusation, I am fining you one thousand galleons, payable to _Potions Master_ Snape for your unfounded accusations. Now, sit down, before I do more than take your money." Merritt sat swiftly, head ducked and a dull flush on his face. She turned to Winner and glared. "You may continue, but be aware that if I find that your questions are in any way disrespectful, I will find you in contempt of this court."

"Yes Madam," he murmured with a nod before turning to Severus once again. "Now then, it has been stated that you had, indeed, discovered the secret location of the Savior, and kidnapped him from his loving relatives. You then went to Gringotts and coerced the goblins into granting the adoption. After that, you took the boy to your Lord, where he was blood-bonded, and is now being trained to be the Dark Lord's heir. What do you have to say about that?"

"If you're going by that pest Skeeter's lies, then I deny them wholeheartedly," Severus intoned with a glare. "I _found_ my son, _abandoned_ , in Lesnes Abby woods. I have not murdered the Dursleys, though the thought has crossed my mind a time or two for what they did to _my son_."

"Rita Skeeter claimed that she had a witness to verify that you had, indeed, kidnapped Harry Potter and killed his loving relatives," the attorney insisted, brandishing the old copies of the _Prophet_ in his hand. "How do you account for that?"

"Name this witness," Snape intoned blandly.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," Winner trumpeted triumphantly, sure that he'd finally caught the man. The laughter that erupted from the Potions Master startled, then angered the lawyer. "Just what is so damn funny?" he barked loudly.

"Rodolphus Lestrange never made such statements," Severus replied after he'd finally gotten himself under control. "Like me, he was not a true follower of the Dark Lord. He had been pushed into that direction by his overbearing, abusive father, as was his brother."

"I have no further questions for this witness," Winner pouted, returning to the defense table. Albus was glaring at the attorney, and as soon as the man sat, the headmaster was whispering and gesticulating wildly.

"You may return to your seat," Amelia told Severus with a small smile. She turned to Braveheart. "Call your next witness."

"I call Rodolphus Lestrange to the stand." There were murmurs in the gallery as the tall, burly man made his way to the witness box.

"Is it true that Potions Master Snape told you how he'd obtained custody of Hadrian?" the prosecutor asked softly.

"It is not. At the time that Hadrian had been abandoned in the muggle world, my brother and I were sitting in Azkaban, awaiting whatever justice would befall us. Azkaban does not allow visitors, so there was no possible way that Severus would have been able to meet with us and tell us anything."

"Your witness," Braveheart said with a bow of his head toward the defense table. John Lowe Guerinot stood to take this witness. He'd discussed it with the co-council, and decided that he would handle this prickly subject.

"Mr. Lestrange, isn't it true that you and professor Snape met in a pub in Knockturn Alley on the night of the thirty first of October, to discuss how he would obtain physical custody of Harry Potter?"

"No, sir, it is not," Rodolphus replied calmly. "That was the night of the attack on the Potters, and my brother, my now-deceased wife and I were with Lord Voldemort, breaking down the wards. We stood watch outside the cottage in Godric's Hollow while _he_ went inside to slaughter the family. When the cottage exploded and he didn't return, we fled to avoid capture."

"Are you telling me that Severus Snape was no where _near_ the cottage that night?" Guerinot asked incredulously.

"He was not. I believe he was at Hogwarts, monitoring the students for the Hallowe'en feast. I am sure that there are plenty of witnesses to verify that fact." Guerinot took another tack.

"How long after the attack were you and your brother arrested?"

"Three, maybe four days. My dead wife and the deceased Bartemius Crouch Jr. decided to go to the Longbottoms and see if they, perhaps, knew the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort. My brother and I went along simply to watch their backs. We had absolutely no idea that they would torture the Longbottoms to insanity. We were caught fleeing the manor, and were quickly put into Azkaban."

"So you had ample opportunity to meet with professor Snape and make plans to abduct the Potter heir."

"The British wizarding world was in a constant state of celebration after the fall of Voldemort. Things were quite hectic for those few days. None of us got together to hash out any plans, as a great many of us were sitting in Azkaban, awaiting trial."

"I have nothing further for this witness," Guerinot growled, storming back to the defense table. Every gambit they'd tried so far had failed, and it looked like a conviction was a near certainty. He leaned toward the other lawyers and started laying out plans for the insanity defense.

"I call Clark Owens to the stand." There was murmuring in the gallery as the sixth year Gryffindor was brought to the witness box in magic-suppressing handcuffs. His head hung down, and he didn't look anyone in the eye for long. Braveheart approached the teen slowly, watching as the boy flinched minutely. "You flung the _Avada Kedavra_ at an eleven year old child," he began ominously. "Care to tell us the reasoning behind this stupidity?"

"The _Prophet_ said that he was training to be the next Dark Lord," the sixteen year old mumbled belligerently. "That he was going to turn Hogwarts into a Death Eater training ground. I couldn't let another Dark Lord rise, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Despite the fact that there was no evidence _whatsoever_ to indicate that Hadrian Snape would, in fact, become the next Dark Lord?"

"He was sorted into Slytherin, and was being raised by a Death Eater," the teen snapped, head high with pride at what he'd perceived to be a justifiable reason for murder. "That's all the evidence I needed to know that he'd turned _Dark_."

"I see," Braveheart rumbled. "What was your punishment for using an Unforgivable on a student?"

"A month in detention," the teen replied, pouting. "With _Filch_."

"That's all?" the prosecutor asked, stunned. "For your attempted murder, the headmaster only gave you _detention_?"

"He knew I was right to try and stop the evil before it could get started," Owens said smugly. "Besides, since Gryffindors are his favorites, he felt that my mistake only warranted detention."

"And yet," Braveheart snapped, brandishing the disciplinary records of Hogwarts, "had it been a _Slytherin_ student to do this, he would have had the child arrested and incarcerated before the day was out." He turned to Bones, placing the sheaf of parchments on her table. "I present as my next exhibit the disciplinary records of Hogwarts. I am sure that you will find a very distinct bias toward Gryffindor since Albus Dumbledore took over as headmaster." He turned to the defense table with a mocking bow. "Your witness."

"We have no questions for this witness," Jerry Bergrin said with a grimace. The teen was led away, to be taken back to Azkaban.

"I would like to call Ragnok to the stand," Braveheart said, eliciting gasps in the gallery. Instantly, all the defense attorneys were on their feet, calling out objections. Bones banged her gavel on the table several times, until everyone settled back, with only the occasional muttering to be heard.

"To what purpose, solicitor Braveheart?" she asked, glaring the defense table into submission.

"He was the one to handle the adoption, at the request of the Potters," the prosecutor replied. "I would like his testimony on record, to refute the specious allegations that the defense has tried to use throughout the trial."

"Very well," she replied with a feral grin. "Lord Ragnok? Please take the stand." The goblin rose from the back of the courtroom and walked with a measured gait to the witness box.

"Now, before they went into hiding, did the Potters give you any sort of special instructions as to the disposition of their holdings?"

"They did," the goblin grumbled, glaring at everyone who was staring at him. Many faces flushed, and dozens of eyes dropped in respect.

"What, exactly, were you instructed to do?"

"James and Lily Potter knew that they would not survive, should a confrontation between Voldemort and they occur. Lily had been studying some Dark life-for-life sacrificial rituals to use to protect their son. They came to me, as their accounts manager and the head of the Clan, to make their arrangements just before they disappeared. I knew of the appointment of Severus Snape as Harry Potter's godfather, and the plans for the Potters to permit him to adopt the boy, should it be necessary."

"Was there a time when the headmaster came into the bank to access the Potter holdings?" Braveheart asked softly.

"Objection!" yelped Merritt as he leapt to his feet. "That issue is not relevant to this trial."

"It is, in fact, relevant," Wallace told Amelia. "It goes to a pattern of illegal behavior on the part of the defendant."

"I'll allow it, but only as far as this one question, Mr. Braveheart. You may continue."

"Thank you. Now, Lord Ragnok, should I repeat the question?"

"No need," the goblin rumbled. "Albus Dumbledore came into Gringotts shortly after the demise of Voldemort, and the deaths of the Potters, to establish himself as magical guardian to Harry Potter. He had brought a completed authorization form from the Ministry. We had no choice but to honor it."

"Why, if Severus Snape was the legal godfather to Harry Potter?"

"Severus Snape failed to appear to assert his claim before Dumbledore had received the authorization. We had assumed that he knew, but just didn't care. We had absolutely no idea that the child was no longer in the wizarding world. Had we been informed of that fact, we would have sent a representative to the Ministry to discuss the illegalities that had been perpetrated upon the last of the Potter line."

"Thank you." Wallace turned to the defense table with a smug grin, quirking an eyebrow as he said, "Your witness."

"Erm, we have no questions for this witness," Thomas Milton said quietly, head down. None of the defense attorneys wanted to take on the goblin, in spite of the hissed invectives coming from their client. Ragnok gave a feral grin as he left the stand, eyes sparkling with wicked humor as he stared eye to eye with Dumbledore. The headmaster was the first to concede the staring contest, admitting his fear of the being as he dropped his eyes to his hands.

"I have no more witnesses," Wallace Braveheart said with a bow before taking his seat. Severus leaned forward to confer with the prosecutor for a moment.

"Why did you not call Black or Lupin, or even Lucius?" the Potions Master whispered.

"I did not feel it necessary to force Black or Lupin to relive what had to be one of the worst nights of their lives. The defense would have been brutal on both men. Since I didn't have them on my witness list, they have no legal right to call them to the stand, as their testimony would bear no relevance to the trial at hand. Most of what they would have to say about the Potters' plans if they should die would be hearsay, and probably inaccurate, at that. No need to give the defense any ammunition. Lucius Malfoy, as Minister, is exempt from questioning, unless it is a matter of Ministerial importance, such as malfeasance in office. That is why Fudge was prosecuted; he had no way to avoid questioning under veritaserum."

"Ah," Severus sighed, relieved.

* * *

"Call your first witness."

"We would like to call Mind Healer Bravowell to the stand," Winner said expansively. Now that they could put on their case, he was anxious to ensure that their client would be found not guilty due to his blatant Narcissistic Personality Disorder. A young man approached the stand nervously, shivering as the magic from the runes of truth took hold. "Please state your name for the record."

"Mind Healer Perdue Bravowell," he replied, voice shaking slightly. The attorney approached the witness box, a kind smile on his face.

"You've had an opportunity to speak with the defendant for a substantial period of time. Could you please tell this court what you have discovered?"

"Objection," Braveheart intoned as he stood. "This testimony is not relevant to the proceedings."

"It is perfectly relevant, as it goes to the state of mind of the defendant, which is the crux of our case."

"I will allow you some leeway in the questioning," Amelia replied after some thought, "but I expect you to get to your point without excessive filibustering."

"Thank you, Madam Bones," Winner said with relief. He turned back to the witness. "Shall I repeat the question?"

"No sir," the Mind Healer replied, feeling a little wary. "I spoke with Albus Dumbledore for six hours every day for two weeks. I also gave him quite an extensive battery of psychological tests. I walked him through his motivations for the actions he'd committed in the past, and the actions he's taken against a child. After examining all of the pertinent data, as well as consulting with a few of my learned colleagues, we came to the consensus that Albus Dumbledore suffers from a quite severe case of Narcissistic Personality Disorder."

"I see," the defense attorney said gravely. "Now, for those of us who do not understand, could you explain this disorder?"

"It is the lack of a conscience, or any form of moral code. In layman's terms, it is a lack of the ability to perceive other people as real. He cannot understand that those he manipulates to do his bidding are real human beings, with thoughts and feelings. He only sees them as pieces on a chess board, to be moved in any way he sees fit to achieve his end goal. He has no capability to understand that his actions are harmful, nor would he care if he _did_. To him, he is the center of the universe; the being around whom all rotate and gravitate to please him.

"He cannot understand that others may see what he does as wrong, and, when they defy him, they go against the scenario he'd planned out in his head; they go 'off script' in the play that he's masterminded, and therefore need to be punished for failing to please him. When he is rejected or refused, he will plot more and more outlandish schemes to ensure that his puppets; for that's what they are to him; do as they're told. He is not above instigating the death of an innocent, as long as it is not he, _himself_ , that gets his hands dirty. When someone has outlived their usefulness, he discards them like yesterday's trash, to move on to the next puppet, and leaving devastation in his wake."

"Thank you, Healer," Winner responded solemnly. "Is there any cure for him?"

"Yes," Bravowell stated unequivocally. "He can undergo intensive, one-on-one therapy with a Mind Healer trained in this specific mental disorder. It will take years before any progress is seen, but it _is_ possible."

"Very good. Your witness."

"Tell me, sir, are you trained in this particular disorder?" Braveheart asked as he approached the witness.

"No, sir, I am not," Bravowell replied softly.

"Then how do you know that he suffers from this disorder? Perhaps he's only faking it, to get out of going to prison."

"When we do an examination of a potential patient, there is magic in place that allows us to see and hear their true thoughts and feelings. The patients are unable to prevaricate in any way."

"I see," Braveheart said. "No further questions."

"Call your next witness," Bones said as the Mind Healer left the witness box.

"I call Albus Dumbledore to the stand," said John Lowe Guerinot.


	21. I Find You Not Guilty by Reason of Stupi

**I Find You Not Guilty by Reason of Stupidity-I Mean Insanity**

Albus Dumbledore made his slow way to the witness box, trying desperately to come up with a way to circumvent the truth runes. It might have been easier to do, had his wand not been confiscated before he entered the courtroom. His wandless abilities were a bit shaky lately, and he didn't want to risk doing something that would get him actual jail time. He knew that, should the prosecutor ask just the right questions, he would be convicted without a second thought, even though he was perfectly justified in every action he had undertaken. The gallery watched his slow trek with suspicious eyes, thinking that he was using the image of a 'frail, fragile old man' to try and garner more sympathy. Albus let them think it, knowing that any advantage, however small, was a good one. He finally got to the box, without any way to counteract the magic, and sat heavily in the seat, giving his attorney a weighted look as Guerinot approached.

"Please state your name for the record," the lawyer intoned solemnly.

"Certainly," Albus beamed as he sat up straighter, arrogance oozing from every pore. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Mugwump of the ICW, member of the Wizengamot, defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald in 1945, discoverer of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and an alchemical genius. Why I even…"

"Objection," Braveheart said with a put-upon air. "If we allow him to continue, he will take up a majority of this court's time bragging about his every accomplishment, no matter how small or insignificant."

"Objection sustained," Amelia said with laughter in her voice. Albus glared at the impudent witch, who just looked back at him with a smirk on her face. She, for one, was _delighted_ to see someone take the manipulative old bastard down several pegs. His interference in Ministry matters, as well as legal matters, had slowed the progress of many programs and laws.

"Could you please tell this court about your dealings with the Dark Lord Voldemort?" John Lowe Guerinot intoned with a huff. He was hoping to remind the people and the Wizengamot of his client's greatness, seeking to mitigate the testimony that was bound to come out.

"Of course," the headmaster said with a grave nod of his head. "I first met Tom Riddle, for that is Voldemort's true name, in Wool's Orphanage. He was a dark, bitter young boy, who seemed to believe that he was owed something. As soon as I met him, I knew that he would be nothing but bad news, but I had no right to refuse him a spot at Hogwarts. I couldn't, in all conscience, allow him unfettered access to the school, so I spoke with headmaster Dippet, to try and curtail Tom's extracurricular activities as much as possible. No one believed me, however. They all pooh-poohed my worries, unwilling to believe a _child_ could harbor such evil. _I_ was the only one to ever see it, and _I_ would be the only one to stop it."

"How did you know that he would be a Dark wizard?" his counselor asked softly.

"I could see it in his behavior; in his demeanor. He was always an angry child, and kept himself isolated from others. He was always studying and prowling the halls of the school. As he grew, his influence over the Slytherins became more absolute. I knew he was a halfblood, but I couldn't fathom how he had deceived so many purebloods into thinking he was something remarkable."

"What happened after he graduated?"

"I lost track of him, because Grindelwald was making some noise, and I couldn't let him continue to terrorize the wizarding world, so I confronted and defeated him. He is incarcerated at Nurmengard prison."

"So you don't know what happened to the boy who became Lord Voldemort?" Guerinot asked.

"I strongly suspected that he went out and found some more followers and chased down arcane, forbidden magics," Dumbledore replied almost cavalierly. "I was too busy making a name for myself to care." There were gasps in the gallery at the thoughtless comment, and blue eyes glared out at them. "What?" the old man snapped loudly, ignoring his lawyer's frantic shushing motions. "No one else was going to face Grindelwald. I, and I alone, was the only one who could take on a Dark Lord successfully, let alone _two_ , and I deserve every bit of adulation that I should be receiving. No, in fact, I _demand_ it. I am the greatest wizard _alive_!" By the time Guerinot had gotten his client to quiet down, the damage had already been done. More than a few people stared at the headmaster as if they'd never met him.

"What happened after you conquered Grindelwald?" John sighed out resignedly. He'd tried and tried to get his client to understand the peril he was in, but because of his disorder, nothing seemed to sink in. Knowing that it was a lost cause from the beginning, he led Albus' testimony as much as possible, kissing any sort of payment for services rendered goodbye.

"Why, I received an Order of Merlin, First Class, of course," Dumbledore bragged with a proud smile. "It was well-deserved. After all, being the greatest wizard alive _should_ grant me anything I want."

"Did you ever see Tom Riddle again, before he fully became Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes. Tom came into the school one day just after graduation and asked then-headmaster Dippet for the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He was, obviously, unsuitable for the job, but Armando gave him a chance to come back and try again when he was a little older. After Tom left, I talked with the headmaster, pleading my case to no avail. Again, I was the only one to see Riddle for who and what he truly was.

"I had heard that he'd gone to Albania after that; searching for more forbidden magic, I wouldn't wonder; and when he returned, he took a position at Borgin and Burke's. He was there for nearly a year, then he disappeared again shortly after the death of Hepzibah Smith. I _knew_ he was responsible for her demise; I think it was to obtain Slytherin's locket and the Hufflepuff cup, though, at the time, I had no idea why. He was gone for ten years, and, quite frankly, I forgot all about him. He wasn't important enough in the grand scheme of things at the time to care about his shenanigans. Then, one day, he came back to Hogwarts. I was headmaster by that time, and he came to me asking for the DADA job again. Naturally, I turned him down. I wasn't about to let him into _my_ school and turn it into a place to recruit Dark witches and wizards for his own means."

"Why was he allowed to continue, if he was so dangerous?"

"No one was brave enough or strong enough to face him, except for me," Albus replied diffidently. "In fact, _I_ was the only being in the whole of the wizarding world that he actively feared. I'm very proud of that fact; that the most dangerous Dark Lord to ever grace our shores was actually terrified of _me_. I made sure everyone knew that, too, as it helped cement my place as the greatest wizard alive."

"Tell us about this prophecy, made to you during a job interview," Guerinot said, guiding the old man in the direction that would provide the least amount of damage to the case. However, his optimistic view would be savagely crushed over the next several moments.

"Sybill Trelawney is the great-great granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, a truly gifted seer. However, the gift seems to have skipped over her rather callously. The only prophecy she was able to give told of a child, born at the end of July, who would be able to vanquish the Dark Lord. Harry Potter was foretold to be that vanquisher, and he was to have the power that Voldemort didn't know about, that would enable him to defeat the Dark Lord. I mean, look at what happened when he was a mere babe. His power clearly destroyed Tom, and granted us peace for these last ten years. When Harry came to Hogwarts, I fully expected to take him under my wing and teach him all he needed to know to completely destroy Voldemort when he returned. In the end, I was going to groom him to be the perfect sacrificial lamb, for the Greater Good, of course. However, my plans were rudely disrupted by the interference of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy."

"Didn't the prophecy make mention of two Inner Circle Death Eaters being able to use Riddle's secrets against him?" John asked softly, trying to mitigate the lack of care or compassion for an orphaned child that bled through every word the old man spoke.

"I didn't pay any attention to that part of the prophecy," Albus replied angrily. "It went counter to my carefully orchestrated schemes to get Harry Potter to sacrifice himself for the wizarding world, and ensure that _I_ would be akin to a demigod in the public's eyes. It's just too bad that the two closest confidants of the Dark Lord Voldemort had turned against him so thoroughly. I had counted on them being unmitigated _cowards_ , and they turn around and do _this_. They were supposed to follow my script _to the letter_ , and they _failed_. _Miserably!_ "

"Um…yes…well…No further questions," Guerinot said quickly, afraid of what else would come out of Dumbledore's mouth. Wincing, he turned to the prosecutor, who had a smirk on his face. "Your witness," he grumbled, head down as he returned to the defense table. The other lawyers patted him on the back in commiseration, understanding just how badly their client had damaged their efforts to defend him.

"Is it true that you punished a teen who had used an unforgivable by giving him a month's _detention_?" Braveheart hissed as he approached the witness. Dumbledore, oblivious to the threat of the prosecutor, nodded his head with a smile.

"Of course," he replied. "I knew that the boy didn't mean to do it. He was just a little _disturbed_ by the article in the _Daily Prophet_. He felt that he was protecting the school, so I didn't think he deserved more than a month's detention for his efforts."

"Even though he tried to murder an eleven year old _child_ ," Wallace snapped, incensed at the thoughtless selfishness of the old man.

"He would not have succeeded," Albus reassured confidently. "He was a Gryffindor, after all. They lack the evilness required to cast such a Dark spell. The most that Harry would have suffered would have been some minor pain. Nothing he couldn't handle, since he'd survived the killing curse that Voldemort had cast at him."

"Why did you leave him with the Dursleys, instead of ensuring that he went to his godfather?" Wallace asked next, hearing the whispering in the gallery and smirking internally at the way the defendant was unknowingly killing his own reputation.

"I thought Sirius Black was his godfather, and I didn't want the man to teach Harry to have a backbone," Albus replied with a shrug. "I figured that the Dursleys would be suitably brutal enough to make the boy malleable, and eager to please. I intended to visit him after he received his Hogwarts letter, and I would ensure that he would see me as his personal savior, who had come to rescue him and get him out of that ugly situation. Then, when I sent him back every summer under the blood wards, predicated on his mother's sacrifice, he would look to me for permission to do anything, up to and including leaving the house."

"So you _wanted_ him abused," Braveheart murmured, listening to the shocked gasps from behind him.

"A little adversity never hurt anyone," Dumbledore said offhandedly. "In fact, suffering only makes one stronger."

"Were you aware that blood wards, placed as protection on the sacrifice of a loved one, only work if the people within the protected environment actually _love_ the person they're to protect? That the one being protected by the wards needs to see the domicile as his or her _home_?"

"Nonsense," the headmaster scoffed with a wave of his hand. "I should know. After all, I know more arcane magic than anyone, alive _or_ dead."

"Really?" the prosecutor purred, pulling a book from his pocket and enlarging it. "Are you aware that Rowena Ravenclaw wrote of wards, and that she has a chapter within this book that specifically discusses blood wards used as protection? According to her, and I quote, ' _When a parent sacrifices himself or herself for the protection of his or her child, a strong protective magic manifests. Blood wards may be placed around the home of the nearest blood relative, for the protection of the child,_ _ **providing**_ _that the blood relative loves the child, and the child is able to see the blood relative's home as his or her own. Blood wards will not work of there is no love or compassion felt by either party involved'._ So, do you _still_ insist that Hadrian Snape was protected whilst living with his muggle relatives?"

"While I bow to Rowena's superior intellect, in this I know that she is wrong," Albus stated confidently. Many watching the trial stared in shock at the headmaster, stunned to hear him malign one of their beloved Founders so badly. Even Severus had a startled look on his face, gaping at the old man as if he were an experimental potion that had decided to do the opposite of what was expected. Dumbledore, of course, saw none of this. "Perhaps blood wards cast by an _ordinary_ wizard would not be effective in such a case, but these were wards that _I_ had cast. That, of course, makes all the difference in the world."

"I have a report here, from Unspeakable Sellars, who was sent out to the Dursley residence before the trial started, to search for the echoes of the magic that would indicate that blood wards had, indeed, been in place around the house. I submit it into evidence." He handed it to Bones, who set it aside for later perusal. "His findings are that there were _never_ any protective wards around the house," the prosecutor continued, glaring at Dumbledore. "The only residual magic that he found came from Heir-Lord Snape's brief confinement in the domicile. What have you to say about _that_?"

"Obviously you paid an Unspeakable a substantial amount of galleons for him to fabricate your 'evidence'," Albus said haughtily.

"The Unspeakables are required to submit all of their findings to their department head on truth parchment, Albus," Amelia told the old man with a vicious smirk. "There's no way that his findings could, in any way, be fabricated."

"Then he doesn't know what he's doing," Dumbledore growled, angered. " _I_ placed those wards _myself_ , and I _know_ that I'm the greatest wizard alive, so they would not have failed."

"Why did you release sensitive, private information to Rita Skeeter?" Braveheart questioned softly.

"So that I could drive a wedge between Harry and Severus," the old man responded promptly. "I had hoped that the newspaper articles would provide enough stress to drive Harry to me for advice and assistance, and I would gently guide him away from Severus and the other Slytherins. I couldn't allow him to be influenced by the Dark ways of Slytherin House; it was bad enough that he'd been around the Malfoys for as long as he had."

"So, your intention in making things difficult for Heir-Lord Snape was to somehow curry _favor_ with him?"

"I wanted him to come to me, so that I could begin grooming him to be the sacrifice the wizarding world needed. I hadn't counted on that pest reporter twisting things so badly that my puppet was nearly _killed_."

"Ah!" Braveheart trumpeted triumphantly. "So you _did_ think that the sixteen year old Gryffindor would murder Heir-Lord Snape."

"NO!" the headmaster snapped, near the end of his patience. "I wasn't worried about _him_ ; I was worried about the _rest_ of the school becoming an unruly mob and murdering Harry in his _sleep_."

"That would have been rather difficult, considering he was sleeping in the Slytherin dorms," Wallace pointed out practically.

"Exactly," the old man snapped. "He was in the snakepit, with all the snakes, who would have loved nothing more than to slit his throat and gain themselves glory when Voldemort returned."

"But, as you know, the Dark Lord Voldemort is well and truly dead," the prosecutor purred. "So, the only evil person we have now, is _you_. I have nothing further for this witness."

* * *

Everyone returned to the court the next day for the verdict. As Amelia Bones and the rest of the Wizengamot entered the courtroom, all eyes were eagerly on her. She tapped her gavel on the railing to call the room to order, then stood. "Will the defendant please rise?" Albus stood, surrounded by his cadre of attorneys, who all had a sour look on their faces. "In the matter of Albus Dumbledore, we find him not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect. The deliberations were long and difficult, and many arguments had occurred between us before we finally came to our decision. You are to report to St. Mungo's three times a week to meet with Mind Healer Cherien, who has been instructed to submit a progress report every week. If your duties to the school prohibit you from making the trip, she is amenable to coming to Hogwarts for your meetings. You will need to make those arrangements with her as soon as possible.

"If you do not attend the meetings, or we receive no progress reports, you will be incarcerated in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungo's until you are deemed safe to be released. It would be in your best interests if you comply with the court, Albus," Bones finished. "It will be the _only_ way that you will remain free. Court dismissed."


	22. McGonagall Brings the Hammer Down

**A/N:** Vampireking40 reminded me of another portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black that could come into play, and I am making good use of it here. Thanks for the reminder.

* * *

 **McGonagall Brings the Hammer Down**

Hadrian, Draco, Severus, Sirius and Remus made their slow way up the drive to the front doors of the castle, talking about the trial. "I wonder why Bones let Albus come back to Hogwarts?" Sirius queried with a frown. "He'd as much as admitted that he's a danger to children, so I don't understand why she would let him come back here."

"It is a mystery to me, as well," Severus murmured thoughtfully. "Perhaps he had some allies in the Wizengamot who spoke up for him."

"Did anyone else notice the little malicious smirk that was on Madam Bones' face after she pronounced sentence?" Hadrian asked, looking at the adults curiously. "It's almost as if she _knew_ something that the rest of us _didn't_ , or at least _expected_ something."

"You know," Draco chimed in, "come to think of it, there were several people on the Wizengamot with that same smirk. I wonder what that's about?"

"Perhaps Amelia has something planned for Albus, just in case," Remus contributed with a wolfish grin. He'd been good friends with the Bones family, and knew how vindictive Amelia could be. They finally made it to the open doors and stepped into the entry hall, stopping dead at the scene before them.

Minerva was standing in front of Albus, her wand out. She had Flitwick to the left of her, and Sinistra to the right, also with their wands out. "After you left for your court date, I closed the floo to all incoming visitors. I didn't want you returning in that way, to perhaps ambush me or anyone else, and try and worm your way out of your just punishment," she was saying, eyes cold on the old man. "Amelia sent me your verdict. When I had flooed her and informed her that you would in no way comply with the court's order, she _suggested_ that I make _suitable_ arrangements for you _here_. So, first thing's first: surrender your wand, Albus." Filius held out his hand expectantly, unsurprised at the mulish expression on the former headmaster's face.

"I do not see where you have the right to confiscate my wand, Minerva," the old man grumbled petulantly. "Only the _Ministry_ has that right, and I do not believe…" His words tapered off as Aurora brandished a writ, sent from Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy himself, authorizing Minerva McGonagall to confiscate Albus Dumbledore's wand, as well as incarcerate him to her satisfaction.

" **Now** , Albus," Minnie barked, tapping an impatient foot. Albus pulled his wand, but before he could perform magic with it, it was summoned from his hand and into Flitwick's. The diminutive professor tucked it into an interior robe pocket, his own wand never straying from Dumbledore's chest. "You are to be confined to the quarters of Godric Gryffindor, where you will stay until you are deemed well enough to be let out into the population again. You will be permitted only your Mind Healer, and the single floo in your rooms will only permit _her_ entrance and exit. You will not be able to leave your rooms by any means, and the doors will be locked and warded at all times.

"House elves will take care of your needs, but you have absolutely no control over them whatsoever. I am now acting headmistress, and the castle has shifted her loyalties and her wards to me. Amelia was kind enough to provide me with pensieve memories of your testimony, and I must say, I am _appalled_. That you would treat an orphaned _child_ like that…I…I don't really know you at _all_ , do I?" Turning in shame from the old man, Minerva called a house elf to pop him to his new lodgings.

"Well, that answers our questions," Remus murmured with a grin. They advanced on the new headmistress with wide grins, but there was concern in Hadrian's eyes.

"There's no way that he'll be able to get out of those rooms, is there?" he asked worriedly. "I don't want him to come after my friends or my family, and he'll see them as a way to control me."

"Rest easy, Hadrian," Minerva reassured the eleven year old gently, smiling at the young boy. "The wards were put into place by Lady Hogwarts herself; absolutely _no one_ will be able to breach them."

* * *

"Amelia wants us to provide her with a way to monitor Albus' progress with the Mind Healer," Minerva told Severus as they took tea in the headmistress' office. Phineas was watching the meeting from his portrait, a small smirk on his face. "I'd like a portrait in there, but I'm not sure which one would suit."

"If I may, dear lady," Black finally spoke up from behind her, startling her slightly. She turned and looked at the man in the portrait, eyebrow arched in inquiry. "I have a portrait in the Minister's office, which was used to report on the old man's movements from this office. I also have another in Grimmauld place, Sirius' old home. You could ask my great many times over grandson to retrieve it and place it within Dumbledore's rooms, so that I may report to, not only Minister Malfoy and Madam Bones, but you, as well."

"That is an excellent idea, Phineas," Severus said with a bow of his head. "I'll talk to Sirius as soon as classes are over for the day."

* * *

A house elf popped into Gryffindor's suite at the end of the day with a large portrait in his hands, which he placed over the fireplace. Phineas Nigellus Black smirked at the deposed headmaster from within the frame, waggling his fingers at the old man playfully. "Hey, roomie," he said cheerfully, chuckling menacingly as Albus groaned in misery before turning and storming from the room, slamming his bedroom door hard enough to crack the wood. "You will _never_ be able to cause harm to those I protect," Black murmured, dark eyes narrowed on the closed door with calculation. "On my soul, I will see you _dead_ before I see any harm befall the Snapes, the Malfoys, the Weasleys, Granger or Longbottom."

" _I, the Lady of Hogwarts, and the daughter of Magick herself, bless you, Phineas Nigellus Black, as my personal Palladin and protector of all my children. I charge you with guarding all those who walk my hallowed halls, and I grant you the powers of the Founders in protecting them from those who would do them harm. So mote it be."  
_

* * *

Isabella Carthwright crept stealthily through the Forbidden Forest late that night, several of her minions following closely behind. She was intent on somehow breaching the wards of the castle, and she knew that if she came in from the Forest side of the school, that she would be able to cross the grounds unseen. The moonlight provided a modicum of light by which to see, but the cover of darkness was nearly complete. She had also ensured that she, as well as her compatriots, had worn the darkest clothing they could, so that they would not be seen in the scant light available. Bella was a bit concerned that her Lord hadn't contacted her since that first time, but reasoned that perhaps he wasn't quite powerful enough to breach the Veil of Shadows as often as he though he could. Nevertheless, she was still willing to complete his exalted purpose, and her first task would be to take care of the traitors and their wretched spawn.

She was unaware of Severus' adoption of Theo; because she was stripped of all of the duties and responsibilities granted her when she had married Teodred, she was no longer kept informed of the minutiae of the family. However, she had plans for her wayward stepson, and an extended torture session was on that short list. She heard a great deal of rustling behind her and hissed in irritation, motioning harshly to her minions behind her without turning around as she whispered, "Be quiet. We don't want to alert anyone to our presence." The rustling continued, and, snarling, she spun on the spot, stopping and staring in stunned shock as she spied several centaurs with arrows notched and aimed unerringly at her face. Her minions were bound and lying on the ground, bleeding from several shallow wounds. With a small _eep_ of terror, she quickly grasped the portkey pendant she always wore around her neck, disappearing from the Forest just as the first arrows flew, and landing in an ungainly heap in her entrance hall, panting heavily at the very close call.

"Well, the Forbidden Forest is out," she muttered angrily as she lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling of her entrance hall. "There's _got_ to be another way into the castle. I just have to _find_ it."

* * *

The following day, a portly, kindly looking woman stepped from Albus' floo and into his prison, smiling at him. She looked around the rooms for a moment, nodding her approval before staring at her patient with critical eyes. "Hello," she finally said as she approached the old man. "My name is Zoey Cherien, and I am to be your Mind Healer for the next several months. Now, if you could just take a seat, we will get started."

"I don't need a bloody Mind Healer," Albus snarled angrily, blue eyes snapping. "I'm perfectly sane, and I demand to be released _this very instant_."

"I am sorry, professor Dumbledore, but according to my notes, and the extensive interview memories, you are not a well man. Until we can uncover the root of the problem and excise it, you will never be a well man. Now, please have a seat so that we may get started."

"Now listen to me, you daft old biddy, there is absolutely _nothing wrong_ with my mind _._ I am _perfectly_ sane and competent. I demand that you release me at once."

"Are you aware, professor Dumbledore, that one of the surest signs of mental illness is the fact that the one that is mentally ill proclaims that he is, in fact, _not_ mentally ill? That, despite all of the signs that others see in him, he continues to maintain his own sense of sanity? That he sees nothing wrong with the aberrant behavior he exhibits, that others see as harmful and dangerous?

"I've read the testimonies of the other witnesses, as well as the eyewitness accounts of friends and acquaintances, gathered by the prosecutor as well as the other Healers, to get a bit of background on you, and I've read some rather disturbing things about your patterns of behavior and speech. What disturbs me the most is your blatant lack of empathy for others; your lack of ability to feel compassion for the pain of others. You fail to see those outside yourself as anything other than props or toys with which to play. You have no practical understanding of human emotion or feeling.

"Oh, you're able to mimic human emotion and feeling when necessary. As with all narcissistic personalities, you're able to put on a good show to fool others, but the feelings are only on the surface; used to fool others into believing that you actually care. There's nothing truly _deep_ about you at all."

"That's not true," the old man protested feebly, wounded at the Healer's insults. "I have deep feelings."

"For _yourself_ ," Zoey concurred softly with a sad smile. "Only for yourself. You're incapable of having deep feelings for anyone _but_ yourself. Those deep feelings, however, are wholly unrealistic, and are built on misperceptions of yourself; on illusions of yourself. How you see yourself and what you feel for yourself is what you want to _believe_ , and it hides a deep, painful insecurity that we need to get to the heart of, before we can start dealing with the subsequent problems."

"You're wrong, about _all_ of it, and I'll thank you to leave now," Albus said in a quavering voice. He stood and entered the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Phineas watched silently from the portrait, eyes narrowed speculatively. Cherian stood and flooed away to file her report, leaving behind a sense of bitter disappointment.

* * *

"Good evening Minister Malfoy, Madam Bones," Phineas nodded to the two officials. "I've just come from Dumbledore's first meeting with his Mind Healer."

"How did it go?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

"Not well," Black muttered with a grimace. "The Healer was kind and professional; caring without being too smothering. I think, once she gets Albus to open up to her, she'll be able to get to the root of the problems. The issue is Albus himself. I fear that the root of his personal problems goes too deeply for anyone to reach, and have gone too long without anyone digging at them for there to be any sort of satisfactory outcome."

"Are you saying that he cannot be helped?" Lucius asked softly.

"Not at all," Phineas responded with a shake of his head. "I am saying that I believe he will refuse the help. I do not believe that he will ever be open enough to allow _anyone_ to take away the supports on which he'd built his self-esteem all these years. In fact, I believe he will fight tooth and nail to prevent _anyone_ from taking away those supports. I think that his issues may go far deeper than just a Narcissistic Personality Disorder."

"Why do you say that, Lord Black?" Bones queried, voice trembling slightly.

"Call it an intuition, but I do not think that his defense attorneys allowed _all_ of the information about his psychology into the trial. I suspect that they kept some of the more _unsavory_ bits hidden away, afraid that they would be too damaging for their client."

"And with confidentiality rules being what they are, there's nothing we can do to compel them, or the original Mind Healer to give up any of the additional information," Lucius growled, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Thank you, Lord Black, for bringing this to our attention," Amelia Bones said with a bow of her head. "I am most grateful that you are so willing to watch him, and alert us should anything unusual happen."

"I may not have always seen eye-to-eye with the Light on a lot of things, but I don't want to see someone like _him_ destroy the world that I love so much. If he's allowed to twist people to his view of things, there's no telling _what_ could happen to our future. Besides, I've taken rather a liking to the little Snape Heir-Lord. He's a bright, charming, brave lad, and he deserves every bit of happiness in the world, after everything that's happened to him."

* * *

Phineas watched as a house elf popped in and placed a small cube in front of the bedroom door early that following Monday morning. He watched with a small grin as the elf tapped the cube with its finger, eyes widening in surprise as the cube trembled, then burst open, flooding the floor with what looked like a swamp, complete with lily pads and algae, alligators and frogs. There were even mosquitoes and reeds. Squeaking and jumping up and down happily, the elf popped away, clapping, leaving Black to laugh uproariously. He waited for a while, smirking as the doorknob finally turned and the door slowly opened. Dumbledore's face appeared in the opening, blue eyes blinking blearily as a foot, shod in a violently purple slipper with a curled toe, poked out of the opening, dipping into the water. With a howl that would give a scalded cat a run for its money, Albus yanked his foot back, shaking it back and forth and scowling at the huge puddle of water in front of his bedroom door.

"What is the meaning of this?" he thundered. His ire was somewhat defeated when a mosquito landed on his long, crooked nose and sunk its sucker in, growing fat and red on the rich blood running through the wizard's veins. "Aaahhh!" he shrieked like a little girl, slapping frantically at his face to dislodge the sludgy insect. Too full on its rich meal, it didn't move in time, and the former headmaster's face was splattered with his own blood, mixed with dead mosquito guts and parts.

"Good morning, Starshine," Phineas chirped laughingly. "The Earth says hello!"


	23. Meetings with Hidden Allies

**Meetings With Hidden Allies**

Hagrid sat at his table, staring at the pictures in the photo album in front of him, thinking, with guilt, of the child he had helped the headmaster abandon in the muggle world. As he leafed through the pictures, smiling fondly at the faces, most of which smiled back, he stopped at the close up of James and Lily, eyes welling with tears. "I'm sorry, James, Lily," he whispered softly. "I should have let Sirius take him when I had the chance. I was too afraid of losing my job to disobey Dumbledore." Lily smiled sadly at the half-giant whilst James left the frame of the picture briefly, coming back moments later with a piece of parchment with writing on it. _It's all right, Hagrid_ , it said. _Lady Magick has a reason for everything. Little Hadrian had to go to those animals so that his_ _ **true**_ _family could save him. Call a meeting with Severus and the children. They will explain everything.  
_

* * *

"Perfesser," Hagrid murmured to Severus the next morning after breakfast in the Great Hall. The Potions Master halted for a moment, waiting patiently. "If it in't too much bother, could I trouble yeh ter bring the li'l uns by me hut after classes 'er done fer the day? I'd like ter meet wi' 'adrian; I 'ave sumpin fer 'im."

"Of course, Hagrid," Snape said with a bow of his head. "I'm sure that Hadrian and the others would like to meet your boarhound. It's sure to be an interesting sight." Chuckling, the half-giant walked away with a spring in his step, glad that the dour man was willing to give him a chance, considering how closely he'd followed the old man for so many years.

Continuing on to his classroom, he closed the door and faced the first years. "Today will be a study period. The potion I will have you do is a complicated one, and is usually saved for the third year classes. Because you all have shown how bright and eager you are, I chose to allow you to try your hand at the more advanced elixir, to see how many of you may be encouraged to continue on into my advanced classes. Now, get into small study groups of five, and open these third year books to page three hundred ninety four. The potion I wish for you to study is on that page." Shuffling sounded in the classroom as the students got with friends. Hadrian, Draco, Theo, Neville and Ron all sat together in one group, while Seamus, Dean, Padma, Parvati and Hermione gathered together at another table next to them. "Hadrian," the raven's father said as he approached the two groups, "you and your friends gather in front of the entry doors after your last classes for the day. Hagrid wishes to speak with us."

"You mean that gigantic, hairy man?" Draco asked incredulously, eyes wide.

"Yes, Draco," the dour Potions Master said with laughter in his voice, "that gigantic, hairy man. He's a gentle soul, who will not hurt any of you. I believe he has something he wishes to give to my son."

"Okay, Dad," Hadrian said happily. "I don't have any problem meeting him. I've watched him out on the grounds, tending to some of the magical creatures. He seems friendly enough."

* * *

Hagrid opened his door to the firm knock, eyes widening at the sight before him. As well as Hadrian and Theo, Draco also came, with Ron, Hermione, the twins, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Sirius and Remus stood in the rear with Severus, beaming happily at their half-giant friend. "Come on in, everyone," the large man bade them, stepping aside to allow them entrance. The children stepped into the hut, eyes widening in surprise at the surroundings.

From the outside, the hut looked small and ramshackle; it was anything but on the inside. The visitors stood in a spacious living room, decorated with several couches, chairs and chaises. The floor was a polished mahogany, with several animal pelts scattered about. The cream walls were covered with a variety of hunting weapons, and several doorways led off into other rooms that the children were insanely curious to explore. Before another word was spoken, excited barking could be heard as a gigantic, slobbering dog bound into the room, launching itself at the group of kids and bowling them over, covering them with doggy kisses as its tail flailed around exuberantly.

"Aaauuugh!" Draco shrieked loudly. "Get it off me!" Hadrian giggled as his arms wrapped around the dog's neck, hugging it cheerfully. Hermione also wrapped her arms around its middle as the rest of the kids squirmed and fought to try and get out from under the dog and each other. A large, calloused hand wrapped around the spiked collar around the dog's neck, tugging gently as Hagrid pulled the dog off the pile of children, allowing them to regain their feet as they wiped futilely at the copious amounts of drool that soaked them from head to foot.

"Sorry about that," the half-giant apologized sheepishly. "Fang loves children, and he tends to get a little over-excited when I have visitors." Severus' eyebrows skated into his hairline at the almost cultured voice coming from the rugged man, and Sirius' and Remus' surprise wasn't too far behind.

"Hagrid?" the animagus queried hesitantly. "Have you always been this intelligent?" Remus winced at the blunt, rude question and smacked Sirius in the back of the head, making the Head of the Black family yelp in indignation.

"I think what Sirius means is, why have we never seen this very Slytherin side of you?" Severus asked, smirking at the byplay between his son's godfathers.

"After Tom Riddle accused me of being the one to loose the monster on Hogwarts and causing the death of Myrtle Warren, my mother's family came to get me once I was released from Azkaban. They weren't very pleased with the way that the wizarding world treated magical creatures, nor were they very enchanted with the prejudice displayed against mixed blood magicals. They were also very angry with the fact that Albus Dumbledore, who was very active in the Ministry at the time, wouldn't use his influence to help me out. So they took me to their enclave and trained me in their ways and traditions, as well as their magics. I was given a staff through which I was to channel my giant magic, and I wield it very well.

They realized, however, that I also needed to educate my human wizard side, as well, and knew of a half-magical giantess, who was a headmistress of a magical school in France. They sent me to her, where she was able to train and educate me in wizarding magic, and I was able to obtain a wand that was a better match for me, because it was made with two woods and two cores, to agree with the two sides of my heritage. It was through her that I was able to learn how to speak and carry myself better, and it was also through her that I learned how to wear a variety of masks, depending on the situation. When I came back to Hogwarts to keep an eye on things, I knew that I needed to play the 'ill-bred half-breed' for Dumbledore, so that I could gather what information I could in order to protect the children to the best of my abilities. I befriended James Potter and Lily Evans, as well as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and watched you grow.

"I am sorry, Severus, that I was unable to protect you from the cruelties visited upon you by Sirius while you were here. I knew his mother and father, and though Orion Black was a fine, upstanding man, he was a milquetoast who couldn't go against the might of Walburga. She was vicious and cruel to her children, and I'm afraid that Sirius took the brunt of her abuse, mainly to protect his younger brother." All eyes went to Sirius, who had tears shimmering in his grey eyes and a flush of shame on his cheeks.

"I…I never knew that _anyone_ saw or understood that," he whispered, embarrassed.

"You should have come to me," Severus murmured, stepping closer to the animagus and wrapping a comforting arm around the other man's shoulders. "I would have understood far better than you know. My father was a vile, abusive drunk who tried to beat the magic out of me every day. At sixteen, I murdered him when I came home from Hogwarts to find that he had beaten my mother to death in a drunken rage. That was my 'initiation' after Lily and I had our falling out. I was tasked with killing him, but seeing my mother, lying there in a pool of blood just made it easier."

"The reason I asked you here is to give Hadrian this," the half-giant finally said, breaking through the heavy moment. He picked up the photo album and handed it to the child, smiling at the wide grin as the child leafed through it, emerald eyes widening at the pictures within. The children gravitated to the sofas, sitting down to look through it and chatter about different things while the men sat in the chairs around the fireplace.

"I wish I had given Hadrian to you when you asked me to, Sirius," Hagrid murmured softly, eyes sad. "I was afraid that, if I had disobeyed Albus, I would have been sacked, or worse. Despite appearances, he does not care for the well-being of magical creatures or mixed races any more than he cares for purebloods or mixed bloods. Hadrian should have gone to his godfather, instead of those beastly muggles."

"If you had given him to me, he wouldn't have been with his godfather, Hagrid," Sirius replied quietly. "James and Lily had named Severus as his godfather; they both knew that I wasn't mature enough to handle being the type of father their son needed, and they were right. Instead of taking their son's well-being into consideration, I wanted revenge. I couldn't see past my own pain and heartache to see that he had lost _everything_ that night. I was _so selfish_."

"You weren't the only one, Sirius," Remus said, a catch in his voice. "I didn't even bother to _try_ and see to his welfare. I just _ran_. I thought you were the traitor, and at the death of my pack, I fled, holing up in that cabin they gave me and licking my wounds. I had the world's biggest pity party for myself, and never even considered Hadrian. It was all about _me, me, me._ "

"How did you end up with him, Severus?" Hagrid asked, trying to move past the pain that both men were feeling, and the self-pity in which they were wallowing. He could see and understand their self-disgust, and their brief bit of selfishness turned his stomach a little. He had thought that they were two of the finest men he had ever known; to hear that they were human was a bit disappointing.

"His muggle relatives had abandoned him in the middle of a dense forest in muggle London, in the middle of a frigid night near the end of November 1981," the Potions Master replied angrily, buried fury resurfacing as if the circumstances surrounding his son's treatment had happened yesterday. "I was out ingredients gathering; I suffered from severe insomnia at the time because of Voldemort's and Dumbledore's near constant demands on my time; and I paused in my exploration because I thought I heard a baby's cry. Thinking I was imagining things, I was set to continue when the sound repeated. Following my ears, I nearly fell into the box in which they had abandoned him, without any covering to protect him from the cold.

"I picked him up and brought him back to my home, where I cleaned him up and fed him. He was covered in bruises and near starved. Lily had given me a sealed envelope before she and the family had gone into hiding, so I read the letter, which shocked the hell out of me. In it was instructions from her and James, telling me that I was named Hadrian's godfather, and that I should adopt him, should anything happen to them. James also gave me fifty thousand galleons a year for his care, as well as a villa in Haguenau, France, complete with a potions lab and an extensive potions garden in the Foret du Haguenau.

"So, the next day, we went to Gringotts, and finalized everything. Lucius and I took care of all the safeguards that the Dark Lord had in place to resurrect himself, to make sure that he could never return, and I brought in a Healer and a physiowizard to take care of the damage to his body from the starvation and neglect, and now he's my healthy, happy son. Lucius and I helped get Sirius out of Azkaban, and we brought Remus to the Manor, and I made them my son's godfathers on his eleventh birthday, and we've been one big, happy family ever since."

"I must say, Lucius Malfoy has been the best Minister we've had for a very long time," Hagrid said with a gleam in his eye. "The laws and protections he's put into place for magical creatures, as well as mixed races and mixed blood magicals, has gone a long way toward making our world safer and more prosperous."

"I agree wholeheartedly with that," Remus chimed in with a wide grin. "Because of him, I can't be fired because I'm a werewolf. Because of him, there are now schools in place to help those were-species who don't know how, to integrate the animal part of themselves more fully with the magical part, so that they don't need a potion to keep their human mind when the change comes. I'm now able to control the change more fully, as well as change when I wish to, and not when the moon calls. My senses are more highly attuned, and I can use those skills to protect my pack. We weres become stronger when we can control how and when we change, and we become stronger when we can integrate the strengths of our animal with the human part of us. It's liberating."

"I would like to set up a meeting between you and Lucius, if I may," Severus told the large man thoughtfully.

"All right. May I ask why?"

"I think you would be wonderful as the liaison between the Ministry and the magical creatures. You get along with all manner of magical creatures. You have a natural rapport with them, and you have an ability to communicate with them that is exceedingly rare. It's needed if the Ministry is to meet the needs of the magical creatures in our world. I think Lucius would be very grateful for the help, and it would be the impetus needed to change the department from the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to the Department of Magical Creature Cooperation and Cohabitation."

"I would be honored," Hagrid replied with a blush and a smile. "Thank you. I can do that and still keep an eye on things here. I will be your eyes and ears here; I know that Albus still has allies out there, and they may try and push his agenda. I've heard things; talk about Voldemort. I'll do what I can to get you any information I may come across that may threaten your children."

"Thank you, Hagrid. Our children's safety couldn't possibly be in better hands."


End file.
